


Competiton of Love

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Competition, M/M, Romance, Swimming, USMS, different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: AU: Kurt is a swimmer/part-time model in New York and has the opportunity to participate at the USMS for the first time. Blaine and Sebastian are swimmers in the Ohio team. They meet in Ohio, where Kurt never wanted to set foot again. What happens at the competition? Will there be a chance to start a friendship or even a relationship with all the difficulties, they have to face?





	1. Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again my dear friends. Here is another attempt of being versatile in writing styles and trying to write an interesting story that hopefully is liked. Well. I try. Let me know what you think about it. This will be a changing POV between Kurt and Blaine. Maybe I'll add other persons in further chapters. Not sure yet. This is a WIP and right now I have completed 9 chapters. They are short so I will update 2 chapters a week. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Oh and if you read “What I need most is Love” please don't be mad. I don't abandon the story but the muse left me for a while. I'll try to get the next chapters done ASAP. And now, enjoy “Competition of Love”

**Kurt**

 

The sun is shining straight into my face as I gain consciousness this morning when I wake up. I arch my right arm over to the other bedside to find it empty and cold. Right. There is no warm body lying next to me anymore. Felix dumped me last week because I only care about my upcoming competition. That's at least his opinion. Well, I can't say that he's totally wrong about this but I just hoped that he would support me, especially now that the competition is getting closer and closer and I dread to go back to Ohio of all places.

 

When I think about the last time I set foot on Ohio ground I grow sad. Dad and I parted on good terms, of course. We love each other with all our hearts, but after graduating from high school, I swore to never go back there. Dad and Carole visited me in New York as often as they could but Dad is a workaholic and the last time we saw each other was 12 months ago.

 

And now, the probably most important swimming competition of my career so far is being held in Columbus, Ohio. Great. My heart starts pounding rapidly and I feel an anxiety attack coming. I throw my legs out of the bed and drink a long gulp from the glass of water which is conveniently placed on my nightstand. I go through my breathing exercises and become calmer each minute.

 

I sigh dramatically when I'm back in control of my own body and drag my half naked self towards the bathroom. Alexander, my tabby cat, follows me and jumps onto the closed lid of the toilet to watch me judgmentally. He's hungry. Of course. He's always hungry and very demanding too, my little prince. Felix and Alexander didn't really like each other and I still haven't figured out why. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

 

I get rid of my underwear and turn on the shower. When I look at myself in the body length mirror, I have to admit that I look nothing like my pubescent self back in high school. I was a chubby child, then a lanky teenager and now I am a toned and - dare I say it - well built 23 year old man. As soon as I obsessively started to work out and swim at the age of 18, I was very much aware of the stares of my fellow gay teammates or just gay guys in general. I was shy back then. It took me a year to be comfortable to start dating but as I started, I grew bolder and I had my fair share of boyfriends since.

 

Mark was the first. My first everything. My first real kiss, my first attempt of shyly groping and tentative search for a sliver of warm, naked skin. And everything beyond. Mark was a really sweet guy but unfortunately he changed his major in college and transferred to another state. We parted amicably though after about 7 months.

 

The next one was Justin. Swimmer and teammate. We had a very short but very hot relationship. Wow, I might still blush thinking of all the things we've done. There were no real feelings involved though, that's why we broke it off after 2 months. We still see each other randomly in the swimming pool.

 

Greg was such a mistake when I think about it clearly. Oh gosh. He was about 8 years older than me and he wanted to marry and have kids. Preferably very soon. Although he was very clear of that from the beginning, I still started dating him. I broke his heart. I still feel bad about that.

 

Then there was Richard. This relationship was doomed from the start. I was just a rebound for him. Well, at least the sex was great.

 

And then came Felix. Dapper, cute, sweet, gorgeous, attentive Felix. He showered me in flowers, dinners, coffee, kisses and feelings. I really had a good feeling about him. But in the last couple of months he grew more and more distant. Went out with his friends, came home drunk and accused me of being selfish and bitchy all the time. Let's just say we grew apart. Neither of us wanted that but that's life I guess.

 

I come back from my flashback and step into the shower. Alexander has left the bathroom already with an accusative meow. He's probably waiting in the kitchen.

 

After a short but hot shower, I dress casually and stroll into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Alex and myself when my phone rings.

 

“Hi Dad!”

 

“Hey kiddo. I little birdie told me that you'll come to Ohio in 2 weeks. Care to tell me why I had to hear that from Finn and not from you?”

 

I sigh into the phone and sit back down at the kitchen table.

 

“I'm sorry, Dad. I was going to call you this week.”

 

My Dad hums on the other end. “Hey. I know how much you hate it here but I was at least hoping that I could come see you in Columbus at Nationals. If you want me to stay away, I will though.”

 

“No! God no. Of course I want you to come see me. Actually I was thinking to come back home for a couple of days after the competition. Would that be alright with you and Carole?”

 

“Kurt. You know that you are welcome home any time, kid. Is Felix coming with you?”

 

“Erm no. We broke up and he moved out already.”

 

“I'm sorry, Kurt.”

 

“No, it's okay, Dad. Our relationship wasn't the best in the last couple of months and it was bound to happen at some point. We just grew apart and our interests may have clashed from the beginning.”

 

"I'm still sorry, son. Can you manage the rent by yourself? Do you need help?"

 

"Thank you, Dad. But no, thank you. I can manage alright. I pay the rent with my income from being one of Vogue's part-time models. That is actually a quite lucrative job. Nothing I'd do full-time but it covers the costs so I don't complain.

Listen, Dad. I have to get ready for the pool. Many many trainings ahead before the Nationals. I'll call you sometime next week, okay? We'll talk about the stay and everything else. Give Carole a kiss."

 

"Alright, buddy. Stay safe. We talk next week. Enjoy being all pruny. Take care."

 

"Haha. Thanks, Dad. See you in two weeks. Bye."

 

I throw my phone on the table and let out a loud groan as I hide my head in my hands. Alexander jumps on the table and rubs his head against my head, purring loudly. The guy always knows how to comfort me. I peak through my fingers and Alex blinks at me several times before I start petting his head.

 

Alright. I need to stop being dramatic and get ready for a little swim. Hard work ahead of me...

 


	2. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

My brain is fuzzy but an incredible pleasure swoops in my stomach. I can't recall last night, to be honest. I know I went out with the guys and I think I took someone home. My toes curl as I'm nearing my release and I open one bleary eye to see the spiky blond head of... I can't remember if we swapped names. He's enthusiastic, I have to admit. But as I slowly wake up my stomach churns. I push the blonde head from my fading erection and head into my bathroom to empty my stomach.

 

Blondie follows me and waits in the doorway.

 

"Are you okay? Can I bring you something?"

 

"No. Thank you. I'm sorry but I'm clearly not in the mood for another round of sex. I don't mean to be rude but can you please go and leave me be?"

 

I haven't finished my speech while another wave of nausea hits me and Blondie hastily gets dressed and leaves my apartment slamming my front door shut which pains my poor head and I moan in self pity.

 

Kiki pushes her little poodle body through the bathroom door and winces at the smell and look of me.

 

"I know I look and smell like puke, sweetie. I'm sorry. Gimme a few minutes to clean myself up and then I'll get you food, okay?"

 

Kiki waggles her tail and walks back into the living area.

 

I feel like I'm dying. I have no idea what the hell I drank. Or how much. As soon as I feel like I can at least get up from the floor I walk slowly into the bedroom again to put on some underwear.

 

My head is hammering and the first thing I do is taking painkillers and start the coffee machine. Kiki's food almost makes me puke again and she impatiently circles me while I put her food into the bowl. Her happy yapping and munching makes me smile a tiny bit and I get myself a glass of water and a mug of coffee. I feel bad for the guy I kicked out but at least we didn't exchange numbers. I hope so. I can't deal with being bombarded with text messages or phone calls by one-night-stands.

 

I remember the proud look, Sebastian threw me last night when Blondie and I left the bar. Sebastian. My best friend and first boyfriend. God, we were babies when we started dating. 15 year old teenagers with dreams of romance and fairytale loves. We quickly got over that. We were together for 2 years and broke it off as friends in our senior year. Bas wanted to explore and I dated Nick for the rest of senior year. After losing him to the love of his life and now fiancé, I started to think that relationships were probably not my forte.

 

With that in mind, I screwed probably every gay guy in my swim team and within a 40 miles radius around Westerville. But I'm not an asshole. I always tell the guys what I want and they are always on the same page. No need for whiny begs to see each other again.

 

My head feels a little better when my phone buzzes with a text.

 

_Sebastian:_

_Hey lover boy. How was the Blondie? He looked like he was going to go down on you in the middle of the dance floor. Mhhh. What a pity he wanted you and not me. I bet he was an eager pleaser._

 

I groan again. That's Sebastian. Always saying what he thinks and always with innuendo in mind. I don't really mind though. We love each other and I know it comes from the heart. His filthy heart.

 

_Blaine:_

_Morning. I can't remember much but I woke up with my dick in his mouth. I bet it would have been great if I didn't had to drag him away from me to run to the bathroom and puke like crazy. I kicked him out. God I look like shit. WTF did I drink last night?_

 

It doesn't even take a minute until I get my answer.

 

_Sebastian:_

_Loads of Tequila shots._

 

_Sebastian:_

_Oh boy, you're never going to live that down. I'll definitely tell Wes and Nick about this. Blainey oh Blainey. Prepare for the laughs this afternoon when you come to the pool._

 

_Sebastian:_

_And no! I won't let this go. You know me. See ya later, honey. I have to take pity on this guy's impressive dick in my hand before he needs to leave. Laters baby ;)_

 

I have to chuckle at that one. I know what will await me later at training.

 

After a lazy and relaxing shower I get ready for training. Finally feeling human again. Kiki is happy to accompany me to the pool and jumps excitedly on our way to the car.

 

On the short drive I focus on my upcoming competition. I'm one of the best in my team. I can say that without being obnoxious. I know it, my coach knows it and my teammates know it too. I might be not the tallest, but my legs are strong and I am quite fast. The physique of a swimmer is helpful too, when it comes to dating or attracting guys. Sebastian uses that fact shamelessly. He often wears tight as fuck clothes to show off. Without being sad that we're not a couple anymore I can proudly say that he is one hell of a gorgeous guy. Not only his broad shoulders and trim waist and those abs are amazing but his legs are strong and so incredibly long. The guy who will get him to settle down is one lucky bastard.

 

I arrive shortly after and get Kiki and my bag from the car heading towards the entrance, where Wes and Nick are already waiting for me.

 

I'm prepared for what's coming.

 

"Hey there, vomit-bag. Heard you nearly puked on a poor little guy, while he was blowing you. Must have sucked," Nick snickered and Wes just snorted at the pun and petted a happily jumping Kiki on the head.

 

"Yeah yeah. Just you laugh, Nicholas. I may have still some blackmail material for your fiancé, if you won't stop picking on me. You choose," I reply smugly and Nick's smirky grin fades from his face at the thought.

 

"So not fair, Anderson," he grumbles and makes his way inside, where Wes, Kiki and I follow directly behind him.

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here are the next 2 chapters for you this week. Enjoy!

**Kurt**

 

I arrive at my destination way before my teammates. I don't really mind though. I love an early start on a Saturday morning when the pool is still empty and I can let my mind wander.

 

I change into my ridiculously tiny speedos and jump right into the water. After the first 10 laps I swim back towards the ladder and pull myself out of the water to get something to drink when I see my teammates arriving. Justin is the first to see me.

 

"Hey Hummel. Starting without us?"

 

"Hey Jus. Yeah I was early today."

 

"Boyfriend problems?"

 

"No boyfriend there to have problems with."

 

"You and Felix broke it off?"

 

"Yeah. It just wasn't meant to be, it seems."

 

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Really. Need a naked shoulder to cry on?"

 

"No thanks, Justin. But I appreciate the concern."

 

"Oh well. If you need to get laid instead, I could help out too. We were great together," Justin smirks and I roll my eyes at him.

 

"Maybe in the bedroom, honey. But I don't do casual hookups. Get into the water now to cool off, Casanova." I grab my bag and search for the bottle of water, when Justin passes me and slaps me on the butt.

 

"What a pity, Hummel. You were a great lay."

 

I don't comment on that statement. Justin often says crude things but I know how he means it, so I let it slip.

 

Training starts shortly after and the coach is brutal today.

 

"Come on, guys. I know you can do better than that. Nationals are in 2 weeks. No need to take it easy now. Faster, faster, faster. Start again. Go!"

 

Everyone groans and swims back to the start.

 

After another hour of torture, the coach lets us go and everyone gathers their things to head out.

 

"Kurt, wait up!" Coach Smith yells after my retreating back. I turn around and walk towards him.

 

"Something wrong, coach?"

 

"No, Kurt. I just wanted to tell you that you did great today. Your lap time is getting faster with each training and you are one of the best in your team. I'm proud of you and your chances at Nationals are really good right now."

 

"Wow. Thanks coach. I appreciate it. But let's face it. I was a slow starter at 18 and my chances are mediocre at best."

 

"Actually that's not true. Maybe you were late in starting professional swimming but you are very ambitious and eager. So I took a look at the other teams attending and honestly? Only the Ohio team is as good or a little better than we are. That means, your chances are really good. Take a hot shower, sauna or spa day, let yourself relax and stay focused. Are you coming in on Monday?"

 

"No. I have a photo shooting with Vogue on Monday. But I'll be back on Tuesday."

 

"That's great. Have a nice weekend, Kurt."

 

"Thank you coach. You too. And say hi to Mrs. Smith."

 

"Thank you. Will do. We're having a date night today."

 

"Amazing. Have fun with your wife. Bye."

 

"See you Tuesday, Kurt."

 

I get lunch from my favorite deli on my way home and a little treat for Alexander - Tuna. He will love me, at least for the remainder of the day.

 

When I push my apartment door open, the little tiger is already waiting for me. He can smell his food and rubs his whole body against me leg. I shush him towards the kitchen and put his tuna in a bowl and my lunch on a plate.

 

After finishing every bit of my food, I get comfortable on the couch and pull my legs under myself. Alex jumps on the couch and curls himself in my lap, purring soothingly. It doesn't take long to fall asleep like this.

 

The phone wakes me up after a couple of hours. This time it's Finn.

 

"Hey, Finn. Everything alright?"

 

"Yes, Kurt. It was only one time I had to call you with bad news. Normally I just want to hear your voice and ask how you've been. Jesus."

 

"I'm sorry. You know how sensitive I am because of Dad. I'm just always scared that something happens to him. So, how are you?"

 

"I know, Kurt. It's okay. I'm good, thank you. I was just calling because Burt told me that you may stay over at our parents when the competition is over? I was just wondering if you're really okay."

 

"I know I haven't been at home in forever and I know, you might be suspicious but everything is okay. Felix ad I called it quits before we purposely hurt each other and the Nationals are in Ohio this year. I just want to finally leave my fears and struggles behind."

 

"I'm sorry about Felix. When did that happen?"

 

"Last week. It was kind of mutual. So don't worry about me. I can concentrate on my competition now without feeling guilty."

 

"So the competition had something to do with your breakup? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"Finn, you're my brother. We talk about nearly everything, so it's okay to ask. If I don't want to talk about something, I'll say so. Yes, it was one reason. But I think the change came way earlier. It was great in the beginning but we both changed and grew up a lot in the last 2 years. It's okay."

 

"Well, if you are okay, then I won't say anything more. I'm so excited to finally see you again in 2 weeks. You have no idea."

 

"Oh I think I can imagine. Same here. Anyone still living in Ohio I should know of?"

 

"Hm. If you're referring to our old Glee club, there isn't much to tell. The only ones who stayed behind are Sam and I. Everyone else is who knows where. I didn't keep track, to be honest."

 

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

 

"Good. Okay then. I'll have to go to the garage for a while. Let's talk again before you're over, yeah?"

 

"Yes, we will. Say hi to Mom and Dad from me, okay?"

 

"Will do. See ya, bro!"

 

"Bye, Finn!"

 

I sigh happily when I put the phone back on the couch and yelp as I feel Alexander's claws through my thin yoga pants.

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Blaine

**Blaine**

 

Training is a bitch when you were still drunk a few hours ago. Fortunately, Nick and Wes are concentrated and leave me alone. No such luck with Bas though. He teases and pokes and laughs at me, I'm nearly losing my cool. Good for him that I can't ever be really mad at him.

 

Coach Devlin is merciless today. Even more than normally. No breaks, no talking, no drinking, no way to take a breath.

 

"I'm ashamed to be your coach today. What the hell is wrong with you, boys? Our team is currently the best one in the States. You are practically already wearing that fucking medal around your neck. But with what I see right now, you might not even reach the semifinals. Take this seriously and don't get wasted at every opportunity. Jesus, guys. When the Nationals are over, you can drink a whole week and screw everything that you want but keep your focus for 2 more weeks. Is that too much to ask?"

 

A chorus of "sorry, coach" and embarrassed looks on our faces is what follows the coaches speech.

 

Everyone takes it seriously for the rest of the training and when the coach is finally satisfied, the team is beyond exhausted. After a quick shower and a short goodbye to my friends, Sebastian and I head towards my home. We have a buddy evening planned with loads of ice cream and movies. We do that at least twice a week. Sebastian and I don't need to work, apart from swimming. Our parents are wealthy and support our sport. Some may think we're spoilt brats but honestly, we're not. We may not have to work but we don't throw our money around or act snobby towards others.

 

Our evening is unusually quiet today. Normally we laugh loudly and tease each other but tonight, we're both caught in our own heads.

 

"You sure we have a good chance to win this year? I heard the New York team has a secret weapon. I know some of the guys from last year. They were good but not as good as we are. So what's with this guy. Do we know at least a name or something?"

 

"Not that I know of. I just heard that he started out late and got really good the past year. I guess we'll see for ourselves in 2 weeks. Nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just enjoy the evening and try to keep being focused for the next weeks."

 

Sebastian throws me a glare.

 

"I know that you will suffer to keep it in your pants for that long but you can make it, Bas. Get acquainted with your hand again!" I giggle loudly and he slaps me upside the head.

 

"You are the worst friend ever, Anderson. Just you wait. It will be hell for you too to not get laid for the next weeks. I know you."

 

"I'm not as bad as you, my dear friend. I can keep my dick easily entertained without another guy. You'll survive it."

 

"I know. But it sucks nonetheless. I don't like it to be told to not have sex or drink on a weekend."

 

"Aw. Poor baby."

 

"Hey, don't make fun of me, Blaine."

 

"I don't. Come on. Let's watch the rest of the movie and then I'll kick you out. I have a date with my hand."

 

"Haha. Very funny, dickhead."

 

I chuckle and we bump shoulders before we continue watching the movie.

 

The next thing I remember is that I see the credits rolling on the TV before sleep gets the best of me and we both fall asleep on the couch.

 

I wake with a groan as I move my body and my back hurts like a bitch. Bas mumbles in his sleep and paws at my stomach. I rub his back until he opens his eyes.

 

"Oh shit. I fell asleep on you. Again. I'm sorry, Blaine."

 

"It's ok, Bas. Don't worry about it. I get coffee and breakfast. You stay here and wake up."

 

"Thanks, man!"

 

I stroll into the kitchen and a tired looking Kiki awaits me.

 

"Hey girl. You look tired today. You okay?"

 

Kiki sneezes and I start to worry. "Oh no. You're getting sick, sweetie? Maybe we should pay the vet a visit, hm?"

 

Kiki puts her head between her paws and looks up at me.

 

"I know you don't like it, but we should be rather safe than sorry, girl. It's just for your best."

 

Kiki whines at that and I chuckle and pet her head lovingly.

 

Coffee and breakfast are ready soon and I carry the tray to the living room, where I discover that Bas fell asleep again. I love my best friend but he can be terribly annoying sometimes.

 

When I finally manage to keep him awake, we eat in companionable silence. After breakfast, Bas gets ready to leave.

 

"Alright, sweetheart. Thanks for the evening, for letting me crash and for the marvelous breakfast. We see each other tomorrow at training. Go see the vet with Kiki now. She really looks sick. Love you, man."

 

"No need to thank me, Bas. You know you're always welcome here. I'm heading out with Kiki in a bit. Will get ready now. See you tomorrow."

 

We hug each other goodbye and I go back inside to get Kiki.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the wait, friends. RL can be a bitch sometimes. Here are the next two chapters. I hope you like them. Lemme know. I can take critics ;-)

**Kurt**

 

The rest of Saturday and the whole Sunday is spent relaxing, reading and pampering myself with face masks, manicure, pedicure, creams and body lotions that are extremely expensive but do amazing things for my skin. I have a photo shooting tomorrow to get ready for.

 

When I find myself in bed on Sunday evening, Alexander curled up in my lap, I let myself think about the Nationals. It's nice to have the support of the coach but there is so much pressure this year. Last year I wasn't ready. There was the random competition here and there but this year it's Nationals. I refuse to get scared though. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

 

I wake early on Monday morning. Focused on the shoot today, my mood couldn't be better. I get ready fast and kiss a sleepy Alex on his furry head when I head out.

 

At Vogue there is the usual load buzzing all around the place. The photographer is yelling at the lighting people, the wardrobe people are fixing the clothes and everyone is on edge.

 

As soon as I'm spotted, I'm pulled towards the dressing room. The shove me onto a seat, comb my hair, put disgusting products in it, nearly poke my eyes while they put eyeliner on my eyes, chap-stick on my lips and makeup or powder or whatever on my face.

 

I know the procedures and don't comment on it, which I normally would do. But everyone is just doing their job here and I know this.

 

When I'm finally declared to be ready, I am pulled over by the wardrobe people and they help me into my first outfit. It's a nice, navy blue suit and I feel comfortable from the beginning.

 

The first pictures are taken in various poses and settings until the photographer is happy and I change into my next outfit. Tight tight tight black leather pants, a purple shirt and knee high boots.

 

I'm being asked if I wax my chest, which I do, of course. As a swimmer you are most certainly waxed on different parts of your body. Sometimes by choice, sometimes it's just necessary.

 

I'm pretty sure I know what outfit comes next. Underwear. Not my first choice of outfit to pose in front of a camera, but swimming in speedos taught me not to be shy with my body.

 

I can handle it. And I have to admit that the shots are quite nice.

 

After a few short breaks and many many outfits more, I am finally done around 7pm. Everyone gathers their things to head out, when I'm approached by some guy from makeup.

 

"Hey Kurt. That was an amazing shoot you did today."

 

"Thank you..."

 

"Oh, Rick. My name is Rick."

 

"Nice to meet you, Rick."

 

"Likewise, Kurt. Listen. I was wondering if you were interested in getting dinner with me, maybe?"

 

"Today?"

 

Rick nods.

 

"Well that's very nice of you to ask, but I have plans already. Sorry."

 

"Oh. Okay. Maybe another day?"

 

"Maybe in a couple of weeks? I have swimming Nationals coming up in a few weeks and I really don't have time to date right now. I'm really sorry, Rick. You seem like a nice guy but the timing is really bad right now."

 

"Hey, don't apologize. It's okay. I'll give you my card and when you are interested in a couple of weeks, give me a call and we'll figure something out."

 

I take the offered card and put it in my bag.

 

"Thanks. I will."

 

"Great. Good luck for your competition then. I'm looking forward to hear from you again."

 

I smile a little at that and wave him goodbye on my way out. Rick was not the first one to hit on me. And he won't probably be the last.

 

On my way back home my phone buzzes again with a text. When I take it out to look from who it was, I groan.

 

_Felix:_

_Hey. I still have some things at your place. Can I come get them tonight?_

 

I think about it for a moment. Weighing the pros and cons. Pro would be, that it would probably be the last time that he wants to come over. Cons are, that I am freaking exhausted today. The day was long and I really can't deal with more accusations or worse, a telling marathon.

 

It won't change a thing to prolong it any further so I agree.

 

_Kurt:_

_Hi. It's okay. I'm home in maybe an hour. Please don't be too late though, I need an early night. Had a shooting._

 

I don't have to wait for long for the answer.

 

_Felix:_

_I'll be there. Thanks._

 

Well. That answer was shorter than expected.

 

I call my favorite Italian place and order Pasta with Gorgonzola cheese. I need the calories today.

 

40 minutes later I'm home and after feeding a bored looking Alexander, I enjoy my amazing dinner.

 

Just when I'm finished and put the plate into the sink, there's a knock on the door. I walk over and open it to reveal a nervous looking Felix. His blonde hair looks like he ran his hands through it a lot and his green eyes look tired.

 

"Hey, Felix. Come in."

 

I let him pass me and he darts towards the living room, where he stands a little lost.

 

"Do you want to sit down for a minute?" I ask him but he shakes his head.

 

"No, thank you. Let me just get my last DVD's and then I'm out of your hair. Sorry for the short notice."

 

"It's okay, Felix. It's not like I threw you out to never see you again. We are grown ups."

 

"Yeah. That's true."

 

He looks through the shelf with the movies and picks out 2 or 3 of them. I have the feeling that this wasn't the reason he wanted to come over. And my feeling proves to be right.

 

"Kurt? Are you seeing someone at the moment?"

 

I close my eyes for a second to mentally prepare my speech.

 

"Felix. No. I'm not seeing anyone right now. We broke up not even 2 weeks ago. What do you think of me? Well. It doesn't matter. I will not come back to you and I won't date anyone in the nearest future. I need to focus on my 2 jobs right now and I really don't need to think about boys at this moment. I just need a break from any drama or private responsibilities."

 

Felix looks at me a little dumbstruck and nods in understanding.

 

“Yeah I get that. I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what I was thinking. That's one of the reasons we broke up. I'll leave now. Good luck for Nationals."

 

He walks briskly back towards the door and I follow him.

 

"Hey. Don't be like that. I'm sorry but it wasn't meant to be. It was good while it lasted, but we both need to move on. Can I hug you?"

 

Felix nods and hugs me tightly. When he lets me go, he plants a kiss on my forehead.

 

"I wish you an amazing time and kick their asses. Goodbye, Kurt."

 

I smile cautiously and stroke over his neck.

 

"Thank you. Good luck for you too. Take care, Felix."

 

And then he's gone.

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first “kind-of-meeting” between Kurt and Blaine. And Sebastian of course. Enjoy :)

**Blaine**

 

It's the day before the competition starts and Kiki has finally gotten rid of her nasty cold. Bas and I decide to take a trip to get a decent coffee before the last training session.

 

The last 2 weeks were hard on Bas. Nothing but training, training, training. No boys, no alcohol, no partying. Poor guy. He was restless and moody. But his mind is finally full in competition mode.

 

"You can be sure I'm getting myself a couple of cute butts when the Nationals are over."

 

"God, Bas. Can you think of anything else. And please don't get vulgar now. I can't stomach that before coffee."

 

"You can be so uptight sometimes, Blaine. Chillax. I wasn't going to go into details."

 

I have to laugh out loud at that.

 

"Thank god for that. I really don't want to hear any details of you devouring or being devoured by your conquests. And really now, Bas? Chillax is so old-school."

 

Bas snickers and wraps his arm around my waist, while we walk towards my car.

 

"But it made you laugh. So, mission accomplished. You were really down the last couple of weeks."

 

I sigh dramatically.

 

"I know. Kiki's cold made it so difficult to take her along with me and I couldn't really leave her at home alone. Most of my friends are also my teammates so no one can take her while I'm at the pool. The other friends have jobs and can't take care of a sick dog either. I lost a few days of training and Kiki couldn't sleep at night and she woke me all the time so I couldn't sleep either. You see my problem here? Don't get me wrong. I love Kiki to death and I'm so happy she's okay again."

 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I know. I've seen her. I've seen you. I know what you have to deal with. I don't blame you. And the coach doesn't either. Well, at least not so much. You know how he is. Don't let it get to you. You are ready for the competitions. You were ready before. You are great. You're going to kick asses out there. No pun intended.”

 

"Oh Bas!" I hug my friend tightly in front of my car and giggle against his shoulder. He's tall. I don't reach further.

 

"I know, babe. I'm the worlds bestest friend ever. No need to thank me. But when I think about it, I wouldn't say no if you were offering to jerk me off."

 

I slap his arm forcefully and shoot him a glare.

 

"You are incorrigible and freaking horny. I can't wait to be done with Nationals so that you can finally get some decent guy. Holy fuck, Bas."

 

"Would you believe me if I said I was kidding?"

 

"Definitely not."

 

"Damn. Thought so. Come on, curly. Let's get some coffee. That will at least lift YOUR mood."

 

"Finally. Let's go to the Lima Bean. Haven't been there in like forever."

 

We get into the car and drive to one of my favorite coffee-shops. When we arrive, the parking lot is nearly empty. That suits me pretty well. I hate long queues. And I really really need a quick caffeine fix.

 

When we enter the shop, there are only a few tables occupied. We stand in the short line right behind an incredible male body. Broad shoulders, small waist, long legs, a beautiful chestnut coif and the most intriguing butt I have ever seen.

 

Bas hasn't seen him yet, he is too distracted by the relatively cute barista, who throws him some heart eyes.

 

When he sees me staring at the guy in front of me, his eyebrows rise nearly into his hairline and he smirks dirtily.

 

He makes some filthy gestures and I glare at him. The barista seems kind of pissed at the lack of Bas' attention and concentrates on the guy in front of us.

 

"Alright sweetie. Here you go. Your non-fat mocha and my phone number. Call me some time," the barista says to hot-butt-guy and winks at him.

 

"Erm. Thanks but no thanks," the hot piece of body replies and turns around. He nearly runs us over.

 

I freeze. The hottie is gorgeous. Just as I open my mouth to introduce myself, Bas is faster.

 

"Well hello gorgeous. I know exactly how much you want to come home with me right now but unfortunately I have to refuse. Even if it breaks my heart. Maybe next week?"

 

I roll my eyes in annoyance at Bas delusional speech. Still I have no chance to get a word out, as the stranger glares at us.

 

"Put your tongues away, boys. I am way out of your league. Enjoy the salivating until you run dry."

 

He passes us, sashays his hips and waves his hand over his head as he leaves the coffee-shop. I'm still speechless. And in love.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next chapter of Kurt and then the one from Blaine's POV. Enjoy reading my lovelies!

**Kurt**

 

When I'm out of the Lima Bean I shake my head in disbelief. I'm so over those wannabe-machos. First that barista who tried to pull a stunt because one of the guys behind me dropped his attention towards him. Then that meerkat with his flat attempt to hit on me. It's been a long time since I heard anything remotely as bad as that.

 

At least the curly haired guy didn't say anything stupid. He stared but I'm kinda familiar with stares. I can deal with that. He was cute. I mean, I didn't see much in the short time. But his hair made me itch to run my fingers through it and I've never seen eyes like that before. He was a little shorter than me but I don't see a problem here. I always dated taller guys but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to try. Whoa, where did this train of thoughts come from?

 

No boys, no distractions. Focus on the task at hand. Nationals. Swimming. Competition. Job. Expectations. Coach. Yup. Worked.

 

I'll visit Dad in the garage. I need someone to tell me to do my fucking job and not to lust over curly-haired gorgeous guys with whiskey colored eyes. Damn. I did it again.

 

I enter Hummel's Tires & Lube and am immediately hit with the smell of grease, oil, cars, gas and home. It makes my heart clench. My bags are still in the rental car because I couldn't wait to see my Dad before driving the whole way back to Columbus to check into the hotel, where my teammates already got comfortable.

 

One of Dad's employees spots me and is already on his way over with a grin on his face.

 

“Shhh, don't say anything, Paul. I want to surprise my Dad and Finn. Are they in?”

 

“Kurt! It's so good to see you after all this time. You look incredible. New York suits you, I'd say,” Paul whispers and winks at me.

 

“Thanks, Paul. It's good to be back.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah well. It's good to see you and the other guys. More like that.”

 

“Thought so. Go see your Dad. He's in the office. Finn is getting parts from a shop in Westerville but he'll be back soon too.”

 

“Okay, thanks. I'll go scare my father now.”

 

As I slowly walk towards the back of the garage, I can hear my Dad through the open door of his office.

 

“...yeah good idea. My son will be home for the first time since he left after high school... Yeah I'm excited. Haven't seen him for 12 months now... Yeah he's a swimmer and a model.... Of course. He has the looks from his mother... okay, it was good talking to you. Greetings to your wife. Have a good day... Thank you. Bye.”

 

I smile softly listening to my father praising my skills and my looks. He's a proud father. Always has been. I turn towards the doorway and look at him, sitting on his chair at his desk, looking through the papers before he spots me.

 

“Holy shit, Kurt.”

 

He jumps from his chair and nearly knocks me off my feet when he jumps me like a wrecking ball.

 

“Dad! I missed you so much. It's so good to see you.”

 

I pull back a little to look him in the eyes where I see tears glistening.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you. Will you stay for dinner? Carole would go crazy to see you already today.”

 

“I'm sorry, Dad. I have to drive back to Columbus in a bit. Getting ready for tomorrow. I need a lot of sleep and we will meet up early tomorrow for a quick training before the Nationals start. But I'll be over tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow latest. Then I'll stay a couple of days.”

 

“That's great, kiddo. We're looking forward to catch up. How are you feeling? Nervous? Anxious?”

 

“Strangely, I'm calm right now. Might change tomorrow though. Never been to such an important competition before. Ah well. I have nothing to lose.”

 

“True true. How's Alex doing? Is he at home?”

 

“Dad! His name is Alexander. You know I hate it when you call him Alex. And yes, he's at home. Mary is taking care of him the next couple of days. She's good with him and he loves her.”

 

“Yeah I figured. We need to visit you both soon again in New York. Carole is obsessed with him. She wants a cat too.”

 

I have to chuckle at that and I remember the last time they visited me in New York I had to check Carole's bag if she hid Alexander in there.

 

“It would do you both good to have a pet. Believe me. It's a great thing to come home and there is someone waiting for you who wants to cuddle and being taken care of.”

 

“Kurt. Are you lonely?”

 

I sigh audibly.

 

“Well, let's put it that way. I am currently not looking for a boyfriend but I am lonely. I was even lonely when Felix and I were still together. The last couple of months were exhausting and frustrating. We grew apart and were at home at different times so we maybe avoided the other unconsciously. I don't know. But yeah, I miss it to come home to someone who waits for me and wraps me in his arms and tells me how much he missed me. I am still the same romantic guy that I was with 16.”

 

“You will find someone, Kurt. I know it. There is someone out there who will be exactly who you need. And you'll know it. Have a little faith. And there is nothing wrong in being romantic. I'm glad that you are not the kind of guy who sleeps around.”

 

“No. I never was that way. Even with boyfriends who turned out to be the wrong guys for me I was never into hooking up with strangers. You taught me well, Dad. Thank you.”

 

“That's my job, kiddo. And you know that I'm always here for you. I'll listen to every complaint about boys. I might not be able to help in that department, but I'll listen. You know that.”

 

“I know, Dad. Thank you.”

 

I have to hug him again. There is no way not to. My Dad is the best Dad in the whole world. And I know it.

 

“I love you, Dad. See you tomorrow. Give Carole a smooch. I have to go now.”

 

“I love you too, Kurt. See you tomorrow and good luck for the competition. We'll be all there to cheer.”

 

“I'm glad. See you then!”

 

I turn around with a heavy heart. I missed my Dad really bad in the last couple of months.

 

After climbing in the rental car I head back towards Columbus with a bit more strength and faith after visiting my Dad.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaine**

 

After leaving the Lima Bean with Sebastian, we went back to the pool for the last instructions and training before the Nationals. I was unusually quiet and couldn't get the gorgeous stranger out of my mind. I have seen him before, I'm sure of that but I have no clue when and where.

 

Sebastian is a chatter box today. He doesn't stop talking but I'm barely listening. Until he mentions the guy from the coffee shop.

 

“...god that ass. Have you seen it? This guy's ass was an enigma. What would I give to tap that. And those eyes. Holy shit. I really hope I'll see him again. Give me a few minutes alone with him and something to drink and he can't resist me. I always get what I want, or whom in this case. Blaine! Are you even listening to me?”

 

“What? Yes of course. I was just a little distracted.”

 

“By that guys ass? Yeah I can relate. Holy shit, I'm nearly getting hard just thinking about it.”

 

“Bas! For fucks sake. Don't be so shallow all the time. This guy gave you the fluff big time. He was apparently not interested. And neither in the barista who was kind of desperate. First he hit on him and then on you. I have seen this guy before. I can't remember the details but I have seen him.”

 

“What? You tapped that? And you didn't share? Blaine, I'm disappointed.”

 

“No! I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep with him. I definitely would remember that. Doesn't matter how drunk I would have been. No. I think it was somewhere else. Fuck I really can't remember.”

 

“He looks like a fucking model.” Sebastian sighs dramatically and then it clicks in my head.

 

“BAS! You're right! He's one of Vogue's models. I have seen him in the latest edition. He wore some incredible clothes by Alexander McQueen. Oh my god. He's a model. What the hell is he doing in Ohio of all places?”

 

“Ooooooooh a model. Well that explains his behavior. He's too good for us ordinary Ohioan men. I bet he lives in New York. Manhattan. In a penthouse overlooking Central Park. Okay, I need to marry him. Right away.”

 

I have to laugh so loud at that statement that we get dirty looks by our teammates.

 

“Bas. You will never settle down with one man. Never.”

 

“I would for him. Or have a fling here and there without his knowledge.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. You could afford to move to New York and live in a penthouse in Manhattan overlooking Central Park. Your parents wouldn't even ask why you would want to move. Not like mine. My mother is always throwing a fit when I mention that I might want to move out of state at one point. I love her to death but she can be so manipulating.”

 

“Oh Elaine can be but she's the sweetest thing ever.”

 

“I know she means well but it's annoying sometimes. And Dad is more like the 'listen to your mother' kind of guy. Not very helpful either.”

 

“But at least your parents care for you and your well-being. Mine aren't even aware that they have a son. I was raised by nannies and spent most of my life in boarding schools.”

 

“I'm sorry, Bas. I didn't mean it that way.”

 

“I know, it's okay, Blaine. Don't worry. I'm just bitter sometimes.”

 

“Still. I'm sorry. You know I love you unconditionally. And you're my best friend.”

 

“And we were great in bed.”

 

“Bas...”

 

“Just saying. Come on, let's concentrate on the competition. I want to win tomorrow and beat those New York guys asses.”

 

“You only talk about asses these days.”

 

“I am an ass-man. You know that.”

 

“Bas...”

 

“Okay okay, I'm done.”

 

“Finally. Come on. I bet you can't outrun Nick.”

 

“Oh you're so on, Blaine. Just you wait.”

 

The rest of the day was spent with a lot of training, a hard speech by coach Devlin and the order to chill and relax until the morning.

 

I went home alone after waving goodbye to Sebastian and the other teammates. I need some alone time to focus.

 

When I arrive at my apartment, Kiki is waggling her little butt like crazy and jumps me like a tiger.

 

“Calm down, sweetie. I am home now. I guess you missed me, hm?”

 

Kiki circles me and I sit down next to her where she jumps on my lap and licks my face.

 

“Okay okay I get it. Wanna go for a walk now?”

 

My very very smart dog runs toward the front door and sits across the coat rack where her leash is hanging and waits for me.

 

I get up again and walk towards her.

 

“Smart girl. Come on, let's get going then. Daddy needs to relax before tomorrow. Let's go to the park and find a dog friend for you.”

 

We spend 2 hours in the park and Kiki runs and plays with other dogs for a while. I take advantage of her being busy and happy and think about the model again. He is intriguing. I want to know more about him and I plan to Google him at home.

 

After getting something for dinner at my favorite Italian place, we head home and I open my laptop.

 

First thing I search for is 'current male Vogue models'. There is a list of names and it will take time to check them all out.

 

A while after finishing my dinner I finally find him. Kurt Hummel. Gorgeous Kurt Hummel. There isn't much information about him on the internet. Just that he's 23 years old. A year older than me. He's beautiful. I know I'm being creepy but I search for pictures. And I find many. Many many clothed, half clothed and nearly naked pics of Kurt Hummel. I can't deny that I'm getting aroused by the pictures. He's pale and muscled in the right places, gorgeous abs, beautiful pecks that seem a little freckled, a small waist, wide shoulders and gorgeous legs that go on for miles. He's taller than me. I know that from our brief meeting in the Lima Bean. But apart from his physical attributes, his eyes pull me in. He has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. I have to zoom in a little to discover that they are not just blue. They are blue-green-gray and depending on the lighting, they look different on every picture.

 

I fall asleep with my favorite picture of him in mind. Black, tight tight tight jeans, baby-blue button down and naked feet, crossed at the ankles.

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go. Here come the next two chapters. I hope you'll like them. We're nearly about to start the competition days.

**Kurt**

 

After some exhausting practice and some harsh words from the Coach, most of us head directly to bed afterward. Some just need to distract themselves and agree to play some dart or other fun things the hotel has to offer.

 

I call Mary as soon as I enter my room.

 

“Daddy Kurt, don't worry. Your baby boy is fed, happy and purring on my lap.”

 

“Hello Mary. I wasn't calling for Alexander. I was just wondering, if everything is okay in my apartment.”

 

“Uh huh. I know you for quite a while now, Kurt. Don't mess with me. Your apartment is fine and so is Alexander. Everything is going perfectly.”

 

“Ah you know me too well, Mary. You know how much I hate it to leave him in New York when I have to travel. I always worry.”

 

“I know that and I totally understand that. But I am capable of looking after your diva cat. He loves me and I love him. Can you hear him? Wait I put the phone on speaker.”

 

There is some rustling on the other side and then I can hear it. The calm purring of my baby. He's content. I can hear that. I sigh happily.

 

“Hey my boy. Be nice to Mary and behave. I will be home soonish. Love you.”

 

The purring stops and I hear some sniffing.

 

“Aw. He knows it's you on the other side. He's sniffing the phone. What a smart boy.”

 

“Of course he's smart. He's mine.”

 

“Ha ha, Kurt. Very funny. Okay, go put your various lotions on your face and your body and have your beauty sleep and kick ass tomorrow. I expect you to win and wink into the camera. Alexander an I will be watching the Nationals.”

 

“I'd better do that, hm? Okay, kiss my boy's furry head and we talk tomorrow night. I will probably be at my parents house by then for a short visit before my next competition on day 2.”

 

“That's amazing, Kurt. I'm glad you face your demons and hopefully have a great time with your family. Love you. See you in a week or so.”

 

“I'll try my best. Love you too. And thanks again for sitting Alexander.”

 

“Don't even mention it. I love him. You know that. Take care and good luck for tomorrow and the following days. Bye.”

 

“Thank you. Bye, Mary.”

 

I put my phone on the bed and hop into the bathroom to take a hot bath to relax my muscles.

 

As soon as the soothing smell of vanilla, peach and lavender hits my nostrils when I climb into the tub, I immediately feel at ease and lay my head against the headrest. The water is hot but I love it that way. I close my eyes and within a minute my mind drifts to that cute curly haired guy from the Lima Bean. Not that I never saw cute guys. I work as a model and there are tons of good looking guys. It's not that. Well at least not that alone. I feel a connection. I'm pretty sure I never saw that guy before but there is something. Some kind of pull or interest. And no, definitely not because I am lonely. I had dry phases between boyfriends before. I am familiar with being single for a while. Nothing I can't handle. My heart starts beating faster when I think about him. I don't even have a name or had enough time to look at him properly. Sadly. I guess I would have taken the time if that meerkat guy hadn't hit on me in that somewhat disappointing way. I will probably never see the guy again. Damn. I would at least love to know his name. No need to think about it anymore. I missed the chance. I need to concentrate on the important days to come. My family will be there to cheer on me. That is the most important thing. Afterward I will deal with being home after 5 years.

 

When the water starts to grow colder, I climb out of the tub and rub myself dry with the fluffy towels that the hotel offers. I put the bath robe on and start my skin care program. 6 different tubes, flasks and whatnot are standing on the sink where I start to massage each and every one into my skin. I am a little peacocky but I have to be to a certain amount. My body is my capital and I am like this since puberty hit me.

 

After another hour of pampering myself I fall into bed. Exhausted from the day I had and a little anxious what tomorrow brings.

 

When I wake up it's still dark outside. My alarm is about to go off any minute. It's always the same way on important days. I wake up 5 to 10 minutes before my alarm goes off. I take my phone and glance on the display. 4:53am. Knew it. I shut off the alarm and start on my 20 minutes Yoga program. Keeps me focused and relaxed. At 5:45am I am ready to go and head downstairs to grab a little breakfast before we will head over to the pool.

 

My teammates are unusual quiet this morning. I have never seen them on competition days so maybe it's normal for them. Everyone is focused and the Coach is too.

 

The bus is already waiting for us when we step out of the hotel. The ride is not very long and everyone has earphones in on the way. I decide to sent my Dad a text.

 

_Kurt:_

“ _Hey. Good morning. We're about to reach our destination. Last instructions and a pool check are about to start. See you later.”_

 

_Dad:_

“ _Good morning, Kurt. Good luck for today. We'll be there at 10am. You'll do great. Did you sleep?”_

 

_Kurt:_

“ _I did. Thank you, Dad. See you. Kisses to Carole and Finn.”_

 

_Dad:_

“ _Will do. See ya later, kiddo.”_

 

I can see different kinds of buses in the parking lot. Some other national teams are already here. I start to feel a little nervous at the prospect of what is about to start. The Coach is standing in the front. I can see that he's ready to go and I smile at his beaming face.

 

“Alright guys. This is it. We're about to have an amazing time in this pool. You are all ready and set to go. Do your best. Make me proud. Win this fucking competition and kiss some butts. I'm proud of the ambition you all showed the last couple of months and I know you can beat the other teams. Be brave, be strong, be focused, be thankful to be here and most of all: Have fun! Out now. First meeting in the locker room, then we'll have a look at the pool. Feel the water, check the other teams out-”

 

Some guys and girls snicker and hoot at that.

 

“Not like that Justin. Geez. You'll need to keep it in your pants until the day is over, understood?”

 

“Sorry coach.”

 

“Yeah yeah. I know you. Focus! Focus! Focus! Off you go now. See you in a minute.”

 

Everyone leaves the bus and heads into the building where the locker rooms are.

 

For a second I think I spotted my curly haired hottie somewhere on my right perspective but when I turn my head, there is no one who looks familiar. Great! Now my subconsciousness messes with my head. Focus, Kurt!

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Blaine

**Blaine**

 

I wake up the next morning and I am so focused...

 

Focused on Kurt Hummel. Damn this gorgeous human being to mess with my mind and my dreams. I need a clear head today. It's important. For me, for the team, for Ohio. I owe this much. After this week I can drool over Kurt Hummel.

 

I quickly get ready and take Kiki for another walk. She'll be with my parents today and the next couple of days and she seems excited as if she knows what's going to happen.

 

I enter my parents' mansion early in the morning. Normally, everyone would be asleep right now but I hear someone humming in the kitchen. Kiki runs toward the noise and then I hear my mother.

 

“Kiki my darling. Come here and give grandma a kiss. Where is your Daddy?”

 

“I'm here, Mom. Good morning.”

 

“Oh my beautiful beautiful boy. Come here.”

 

I walk towards my mom and she envelops me in a tight and warm hug.

 

“I missed you, darling. How are you? Are you ready to kick face?”

 

“Mom, it's called kick ass.”

 

“I know but I don't say such things. At least not when I'm not slightly tipsy. Which isn't very often I have to say. So tell me, Bee, are you ready?”

 

“Moooooom, please don't call me that. I'm a grown man and not a toddler of 5 years.”

 

“Shush you. You will always stay my little Bee. You know that. So tell me.”

 

“Yes, I'm ready. I have to get going now. Otherwise Coach Devlin will have my head. Thanks for watching Kiki for the next days. I know how busy you always are with all your Charities. So thanks. I appreciate it very much. I'll get her after the competition. Bye, love you, see you, tell Dad I love him too.”

 

“Will do, darling. We'll watch you on the TV later. Your Dad wanted to come but he has Court today. No chance to cut it short. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day for him.”

 

“I know, Mom. Don't worry. It's okay. See you.”

 

“Bye, Bee. Talk later. And kick some ass!”

 

I chuckle at the last words, kiss and pet Kiki's head lovingly before I head out.

 

We meet up at our pool and drive with the bus over to Columbus. Sebastian is snoring next to me. I have to chuckle. He can sleep everywhere. I swear. The others talk in low voices with each other and Nick winks at me when he spots me looking at him.

 

I wink back. He is so adorable. His fiancé is too. I'm so happy they found each other. I have never seen Nick so happy before.

 

Smiling at myself and my thoughts is kinda weird. I start to think about other things and my mind drifts back to Kurt.

 

No! I won't go there. Not today. Nope. This day is too important for me.

 

As soon as we arrive we leave the bus and I can see other teams arriving.

 

I'm curious and look for the team from New York. As I spot them, they are about to leave the bus. I have seen some of the guys and girls before and smirk as I spot Justin. I had a little encounter with him last year. We hooked up after a competition and had amazing sex. I smirk and am just about to head his way to say 'Hi' when I spot a familiar guy climbing off the bus after Justin. It's HIM. Kurt Hummel. What the fuck is he doing on the bus? He's a model.

 

I'm dumbstruck and duck down to hide and get my blank mind back to working.

 

How is this even possible? I quickly head into the building and look for our locker room.

 

Sebastian is already there and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Did you see a ghost or something? You are white as a sheet.”

 

“Do you remember the model we met at the Lima Bean?”

 

“How could I forget that ass, Blaine? Of course I remember him.”

 

“He's here.”

 

“What do you mean he's here? Watching the competition?”

 

“No! Here as in attending the competition.”

 

“I'm confused.”

 

“He's with the New Yorkers.”

 

“Oh. OH! Do you think he's the secret weapon they have?”

 

“I have no damn clue.”

 

“Did you go over?”

 

“Of course not, Bas.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“What am I supposed to say to him? Hi, I'm Blaine and I love your outfits? Bas. Be serious.”

 

“You could say 'Hi. I'm Blaine. Wanna fuck after the competition?' That would be more accurate.”

 

“Very funny. I'm just shocked that he's a model and a swimmer. Oh and I saw Justin.”

 

“Mhhh Justin. Strange that we had him both, right? Normally we don't fancy the same guys. Oh well. I have my eyes on someone else this year. You can have him.”

 

“Oh thank you my lord. Very nice to hear that you are this generous. I pass.”

 

“Ah well. Do as you please, honey. I will definitely pursue Hummel.”

 

“Bas. Give it a break. He rebuffed you. Wanna try again?”

 

“Hey, nobody can resist me for too long. He'll come around. I know it.”

 

“You're a dreamer, Bas. Honestly.”

 

“Aaaah I see. You want him for yourself. Well, let's make it a competition on the competition. Whoever gets him first gets a fancy dinner by the loser. Come on. Stop pouting and let's get undressed.” Bas waggles his eyebrows and I start laughing loudly.

 

“Sure, tiger. Get naked. Though no competition regarding Hummel. He's special.”

 

“Yeah honey. You got it bad. Let's see who can whip his Speedos off first.”

 

“Oh you're so on, Bas.”

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go again. New week, new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Kurt is playing a little dirty. It's getting close to the first competition. Enjoy!

Kurt

As soon as we are in the locker room, there is a buzzing palpable. Excitement and eagerness spread around everywhere and you hear giggling and laughing when everyone changes into their Speedo.

Some of my teammates can relax a little. They aren't due today in their respective swim style. My swim styles are Butterfly and Freestyle. So I'm due on Day 1, 2 and 5. That's quite a lot but I love it and can't wait to jump in.

When we're ready and about to head out, Justin steps next to me and whispers in my ear.

"I saw my favorite two Ohio hookups outside the locker rooms. Mhhh I can't decide yet, which of them I will take to the hotel tonight. They were both great lays. Maybe I should take them both with me and I'll let you have the first choice. Both so very different in looks and in the bedroom. One of them is tall and slim. Great biceps and pecks. Long legs. More or less exclusively a top though. That's a bit of a pity. But still great in bed. The other is smaller, compact. Amazing arms, pecks, abs, strong legs. Strong everything. He is versatile and very experimentally in bed. Had some quite graphic dreams of our sex afterwards. Holy fuck. He fucked me in the shower once. That was really memorable. I really think you would enjoy this one, Kurt."

He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Jus. I'm not here to hookup with anyone. And you know I don't do the casual thing. You can have them both and limp to your competition tomorrow."

"Ah but you see? It is a wonderful stress relief and you wouldn't be so grumpy anymore."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm focused."

"You kinda had a dreamy look on your face earlier."

"Nothing that you would have to worry about, darling."

"Suit yourself. But I will show you the guys later. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Not going to happen but thanks Jus."

"Let's see."

He heads towards the pool and I follow. It's still empty accept some swimmers who test the water and swim a lap or two. When I near the starting blocks, I see the guys from the Lima Bean in the water. They look at me. My hottie is a swimmer? Oh shit. I'm in deep trouble.

The taller one leers at me and my hottie smirks. I'm rooted on the spot. Unsure for a brief moment until I undress myself and get myself back together. I step onto the starting block. They watch me stretch and fly over their heads when I dive headfirst into the water. I don't come up until I'm half way through the first lap. When I reach the end and turn around to swim back I know exactly what will happen as soon as I'm near enough. And I'm not disappointed a minute later.

"Hey honey. Your swimsuit matches mine perfectly. We should have a look if we match underneath it too."

"Are you serious?" I ask the taller guy with an annoyed expression on my face. I have never heard such bad pick-up lines before.

"Of course. I mean it's obvious that you want me and I want you. So why play shy?"

"You're delusional, you know that? Before I would jump in the sack with you I'd rather sleep with a girl. And I'm a goldstar gay. So that should say something."

My hottie chuckles.

"Hm. So you still play hard to get. I see. Well maybe my best friend here has a chance with you. He's drooling over you since we met at the coffee shop."

"Thank you, Bas. Very nice of you."

My hottie slaps the other guy upside the head and they start a playful fight in the water. His voice is like chocolate and I shiver immediately.

I take the chance and leave the water as fast as possible to avoid any more inappropriate behavior. On my way back to my teammates I shoot him a look every once in a while.

So my hottie is interested. Well. I think I should keep my eye on him today. See what he is like. Maybe it'll be worth a shot. Whoa hello? He is competition. I'm not sure yet if he participates in the same swim styles as me but still. Competition is competition. Rachel Berry would be proud of me. Wait!

How the hell does my brain work? I haven't thought about Rachel in years. Oh well. I guess it's Ohio.

He steps out of the water a minute later and I admire his gorgeous body. Wow. Normally I am way more into taller guys but hottie is compact. But so very defined and with beautifully tan, olive skin. If I don't get a grip real fast I might sport a bigger problem. Namely a noticeable woody. The last time I felt so out of character was when I was deeply crushing on my first boyfriend Mark.

It's kind of embarrassing but I feel like teasing him back a little.

I grab my towel and rub slowly over my naked torso. Stretching my neck this way and that, I feel many eyes on me. Well that was not the plan.

When I open my eyes again I see at least 20 guys and a couple of girls watching me dry my body with appreciative glances, smirks, leers, crude gestures and shy blushes. Great, Hummel. That was exactly what you were NOT aiming for.

I peek a look at hottie... damn I definitely need a name... and he looks at me with warm eyes, an open stare and a small smile on his face. He's definitely interested. But at least he's not one of those leering guys. His face shows.

So I do what I would never do in such a situation. Not in front of so many people. I turn my back to him and bend down to grab my slippers. I can hear some coughing and hollers and when I turn back around my hottie has a towel in front of his crotch. Some other guys turn around to leave the pool area in a haste.

I look him straight in the eyes and wink at him when I turn around to go back to our locker room. I can hear some splashing in the background. Some guys and girls have definitely gone back into the pool.

This feeling in my gut is strange. I am madly attracted to him but I have the feeling that he's not the guy for relationships. It's just a feeling and his best friend seems to be a slut. I'm confused and a little turned on. This never happens to me. I am way too professional for this behavior. This guy is turning me into a teenager again. Dammit. I have to get ready.


	12. Blaine

Blaine

Bas and I head straight to the pool and dive in. We bicker a little and Bas elbows me in the ribs with a smirk on his face when he looks to the direction of the locker rooms. I look over and spot Kurt. Gosh, so much skin on display. Pale, beautiful skin with some goosebumps that invite my treacherous mind to lick over it. Preferably while he is writhing underneath me. Yeah. Great. I'm getting turned on.

I smirk his way and he steps on the starting block, flies over our heads and dives in. After about half a lap he surfaces again and swims towards the end and turns to swim back our way.

Sebastian can't keep his lame pick-up lines to himself and I see the annoyance in Kurt's eyes. I have to laugh when I hear what he answers Bas until Bas mentions me and my so-called crush on Kurt.

After slapping him upside the head I discover that Kurt left the water in a hurry to get back to his teammates. He looks over every once in a while. Maybe he is not as disinterested as he tries to be. Hmm interesting.

Justin sends us some playful looks and Bas grins back. I can't take my eyes off of Kurt.

When I step out of the water, Kurt watches me with unsubtle looks and appreciative glances. Definitely interested! I can see a mischievous look on his face and I am definitely not prepared for what happens next.

Kurt starts to dry himself with his towel. Slowly. Torturously slow. I can't look away when he bends his head this way and that. I want to suck on his jaw and throat.

Then he turns around and bends down to grab his slippers. Oh my fucking god. There it is. I'm starting to get hard in the middle of the pool with a lot of people around me. Fuck. I grab my towel and try to hide my erection.

He looks me straight in the eyes and winks at me when he heads back towards the locker rooms.

Dammit. This guy is definitely going to kill me.

I need to swim another lap in the cold water to will my boner away. I am not going back to the locker rooms with a hard-on. Bas would have a field-day.

I'm curious, what styles Kurt swims and if we maybe compete against each other. I guess, I'll know in a couple of hours.

After climbing out of the pool, drying myself and waving at a few acquaintances I go back to the locker room, deep in thoughts.

Bas is standing outside with Justin. I can already feel the sexual tension between those two when I come closer to them.

"So, what do you say, Jus. Wanna meet up tonight? I could come to your hotel or you could come home with me."

"Well I bunk with Kevin, so we'd better go to yours."

"So you're not bunking with Hummel?" Bas asks curiously.

"No. That lucky bastard has a single. Not that nobody wants to bunk with him. Believe me. He's hot and we had a thing going in the past but he was kinda the last one who got nominated and the others were already paired up."

"Ooooh, Blaine. Did you hear that? Hummel has a single. Perfect opportunity to try to seduce him tonight. What do you think?"

"Bas," I send him a warning glance.

"Oh hi Blaine. Good luck with that. Kurt doesn't do casual," Justin smirks at me.

"Does he currently have a boyfriend?" I ask and try to act nonchalantly.

"Nope. Breakup a couple of weeks ago. After 2 or 3 years. I don't remember correctly."

"Oh Blaine is not the relationship guy, so I guess no luck with Hummel." Bas pats my shoulder and I shrug him off.

"Leave it, Bas. What makes you think that I don't do relationships?"

"Erm, let me think... your notorious hook-ups, drunken club encounters and so on," Bas counts on his hand and I roll my eyes at him.

"I could do relationships. I just preferred not to until now." I pout and cross my arms over my chest.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Blaine. First: you have no idea if the guy is interested in you. Second: Hummel lives in New York, not Ohio. Third that is basically a second b: You, my dear, are not capable of long-distance. So problem solved. Stop trying."

"You are just mad that he's not interested in you, Bas."

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'who-gets-Hummel' contest but I have to get back to my teammates. One of them is Kurt. Shall I pass something along by you two?" Justin chuckles and Bas and I turn towards him.

"I'm sorry, Justin. Thanks but no thanks. I will talk to him myself later." I reply and pat his shoulder.

"And I am not interested in Hummel. So will you come over after the last competition tonight? When are you up?" Sebastian asks Justin, waggling his eyebrows.

"I am due tomorrow so I have time whenever you're ready. So text me later, gorgeous. I'm heading back to my team."

"Bye, Jus. See you later!" Seb waves and follows me into the locker rooms.

Bas wraps his arm around my waist and I shrug him off.

"That was really unnecessary out there, Bas."

"Get it together, Blaine. You're behaving like a lovesick puppy. You haven't even spoken to him. Gosh, I don't even get why you're so fed up. The Coach will kill you if you don't concentrate."

"I know. I'm sorry, Bas. Thanks for the reminder. He just makes me want so many things and I don't understand it."

"Keep it for after the competition. Come on. Let's get going now. Put your game-face on."

Time to get ready. I'll deal with Kurt and my thoughts when the day is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay guys. The competition is coming up in the next couple of chapters. I did some research but I am clueless about American swimming or swimming competitions in general. Please remember that this is supposed to be a fictional love story. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are again. Chapters 13 and 14 coming up. First swimming battle ahead. What will happen? Read on dear friends. Read on. And let me know if you like where this is going.

**Kurt**

 

Justin walks into the locker groom, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 

“Hey Jus. What or better who put that smarmy grin on your face?” I ask curiously.

 

“Well, I have a date with Sebastian tonight. One of the guys I told you about earlier.”

 

“ _Date_ date or _hookup_ date?”

 

“Duh. Hookup of course. Bas is not interested in relationships. Same goes for myself at the moment. Too complicated. And it seems like his friend Blaine is rather interested in you. That cute puppy. Shall I introduce you two?”

 

“Thanks but no thanks. Not interested. And we're here to win a competition, not to flirt and fuck with the opposition.”

 

“You have no idea what you are missing out on, Kurt.”

 

“I'll live, Jus.”

 

“I'm sure you will. But it wouldn't hurt to say hi.”

 

“Tonight after the first competition day. You can introduce him to me and I'll say hi. Satisfied?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Good. Then let's head out and look for the Coach. It's nearly time to start and I bet my family is already here.”

 

As we step out, the pool area is filled to the brim with people. Camera teams are around the pool and the stadium announcer is cheering on the audience.

 

We gather around our Coach and the other teams do the same. I spot my family on the bleachers and I grin stupidly at their excited expressions.

 

The first 8 Heats that are announced is the Women's Butterfly 200 m.

 

I know that I am in the 3rd Heat for my Men's Butterfly 200 m. So I have another 45 minutes or so to spare, so I start to stretch and get my muscles loose. I wear my tracksuit and my flip-flops. My goggles and my swimming cap are in my sports bag on the floor.

 

Dad, Finn and Carole wave at me as soon as I look over to them and I grin back.

 

After the Women's Heats are done, my heart starts to flutter as I spot my hottie preparing a few feet away from me.

 

He's not in the first two Heats and I start to get nervous.

 

I can clearly hear the announcing of Heat 3 and step behind starting block no. 4 and out of my clothes. My hottie is standing on my left side in lane no. 5. Shit...

 

His name is Blaine Anderson. Wait... Blaine? The Blaine Justin was talking about? Oh no. Justin's hookup. Shit shit shit shit shit. I try to put all thoughts about Blaine out of my mind for the duration of this Heat. I need to get a grip.

 

So I focus. We're called to get ready and before I step onto the starting block I spit into my googles and rinse them in the pool before pulling them on over my swimming cap.

 

Everyone is on their respective starting block and wriggling their arms a last time before grabbing the edge of the block.

 

The whistle is loud and I dive headfirst into the pool. My tunnel-vision starts and I see only my lane and the nearing end of it. After the first turn I peek at my neighbor and Blaine is head to head with myself.

 

I push myself into the next 2 turns and on my last lane I feel the calmness surrounding me.

 

When I hit the pool edge I look around. Either Blaine or myself won this Heat. Not sure yet who but the others were definitely slower than us.

 

I pull my goggles over my head and the swimming cap too. The score-board is in my peripheral vision and I blink.

 

First: Blaine Anderson 1:54.20 minutes

Second: Kurt Hummel 1:54.64 minutes

 

Okay, I can live with that. Not my personal best but close. Now I have to wait for the last 3 Heats to know, if I'm in the Final. Chances are pretty good.

 

All these thoughts pass me in a matter of seconds and I feel someone watching me intensely.

 

I turn my head towards Blaine and I see him smirking at me. He ducks under the margin and is suddenly face-to-face with me.

 

“That was a really great Heat, Kurt. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you and same to you, Blaine. We shall get out. The next Heat is up.”

 

“Sure. Care to join me for a glass of water or something?”

 

“Erm. Okay.”

 

We climb out of the water and grab our towels, slippers and sport bags on our way towards the locker rooms.

 

I wave at my family and gesture them that I will call them. Dad nods and holds his thumbs up.

 

“Are your parents here to cheer on you?”

 

“Yeah, my family lives in Lima so they wanted to come to see me.”

 

“Understandable. It's nice to officially meet you by the way.”

 

“Same, Blaine. You were really great out there.”

 

“Thank you. You too, Kurt.”

 

“I guess we'll definitely see each other in the Final, hm? Are you doing only Butterfly or something else too?”

 

“I participate at 200 m Butterfly and Freestyle 50, 100 and 200 m.”

 

“Oh me too. That's interesting. So we're major competitors.”

 

“Seems so, yeah. But doesn't stop me from talking to you. Or do you mind?”

 

“No, of course not. I find you rather intriguing, Blaine, I have to admit.”

 

Blaine chuckles and shoots me a coy look.

 

“Let me say that I feel exactly the same way, Kurt. You are the most intriguing guy I have ever met.”

 

He lets his eyes linger on my face and on my body when I suddenly remember that we're only in our Speedo.

 

“How about we get dressed and meet up outside the locker rooms and go grab a coffee at catering?”

 

“I'd love that, Kurt. See you in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Yes. See you in a bit, Blaine.”

 

I enter our locker room with a stupid grin on my face. Shit, I'm in so much trouble.

 


	14. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

I can't believe it. Kurt is standing next to me for the 200 m Butterfly. He's glancing at me every now and then. Holy shit.

 

We're getting ready and our Heat is about to start. I need to concentrate now. This is important.

 

The whistle blows and I'm in the water in a millisecond. I don't look over and don't hear anything beyond my own breathing.

 

When I hit the end I watch the results anxiously. Yes. I'm first. Kurt is second. I can work with that.

 

I really need to talk to him. I can't pass the chance again. Not this time. Even if it's just for congratulations or even just a 'hi'.

 

Soon I reach his lane and we are face-to-face.

 

“That was a really great Heat, Kurt. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you and same to you, Blaine. We shall get out. The next Heat is up.”

 

I can't let him leave now. I have to think of something.

 

“Sure. Care to join me for a glass of water or something?”

 

“Erm. Okay.”

 

We exit the water and grab our things.

 

Kurt waves at some people in the ranks. Probably family.

 

“Are your parents here to cheer on you?”

 

“Yeah, my family lives in Lima so they wanted to come to see me.”

 

“Understandable. It's nice to officially meet you by the way.”

 

“Same, Blaine. You were really great out there.”

 

“Thank you. You too, Kurt.”

 

“I guess we'll definitely see each other in the Final, hm? Are you doing only Butterfly or something else too?”

 

“I participate at 200 m Butterfly and Freestyle 50, 100 and 200 m.”

 

“Oh me too. That's interesting. So we're major competitors.”

 

I am a little shocked that we compete in all my styles. But he smirks at me so I guess he's not against talking to the 'enemy'. But I have to make sure.

 

“Seems so, yeah. But doesn't stop me from talking to you. Or do you mind?”

 

“No, of course not. I find you rather intriguing, Blaine, I have to admit.”

 

I admit. I have a rather warm feeling in my gut. I chuckle and watch him. He's so beautiful it hurts. And he's rather funny.

 

“Let me say that I feel exactly the same way, Kurt. You are the most intriguing guy I have ever met.”

 

Shit. Did I say that out loud? I admire his face and his body. To be frank. My hands itch to touch him. Just to feel if he's really that smooth. He looks like his skin is like silk.

 

I might have stared a little too long or too inappropriate because he quickly looks down on himself.

 

“How about we get dressed and meet up outside the locker rooms and go grab a coffee at catering?”

 

“I'd love that, Kurt. See you in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Yes. See you in a bit, Blaine.”

 

Wow. This man is out of this world.

 

I quickly step into our locker room and take a quick shower to wash off the chlorine. In less than 10 minutes I'm back in my tracksuit and head out of the locker room just when I see that Kurt is already waiting for me.

 

“Hey. I'm glad you came.”

 

“Blaine. First thing you need to know about me: I never would have agreed to meet up with you, if I had the intention of ditching you. I'm always honest in that way. So? Wanna grab coffee and get to know each other? I'm rather glad that your friend isn't with us right now. No offense but he seems pretty aggressive while trying to flirt. It's rather repulsive in my opinion. Sorry. But I have to deal with a lot of shallow men in the model business. And on top the swimmers can be that way too. That reminds me. You and Justin, huh?”

 

Shit. I'm doomed. I need to explain. Otherwise Kurt will be gone in a second.

 

“Ahhhhh. Justin told you about our encounter last year. Yeah. We had a thing. He also told me that you don't do casual. Not that I was hinting that I want to sleep with you. Well I do but that's not why I want to get to know you. This is different. You're different.”

 

“Whoooooooooooa hold up. Wait wait wait. You're producing a lot of word vomit here, Blaine.”

 

I bet I pale at his words but oddly he starts to giggle and I am shocked into silence.

 

“I'm sorry about my rant, Kurt. I was just trying to say that I'd like to get to know you and I'm not in a hurry to get you in my bed. Shit. I did it again, hm? I guess I can't think straight in your presence.”

 

“That's flattering, Blaine. Really. Well. After all this babbling let me tell you this. We will get some coffee now. We'll talk about ourselves and see how we get along, yeah? Maybe I'll surprise you and will invite you to my hotel room. Even if this is not what I do. Ever. I had a couple of relationships. Some good, some bad. I had dry spells and I never was one to hop into bed with a stranger. I never did the friends-with-benefits-thing. Well maybe with Justin but we discovered really fast that this was not something that works for both of us. And all this information is not something I normally share on a first date.”

 

My eyes nearly pop out of the sockets.

 

“D- date?”

 

“If you want to get to know me as something more than a friend, then you have to agree to this as our first date, Blaine. And let me point out that I indeed do kiss after a first date. Maybe that's something to think about.”

 

He winks at me and I'm dumbstruck. This behavior seems to be a pattern around Kurt. I can do that. I can do that for Kurt. For me. For my sanity.

 

“Yes! I'd love to call this a date.”

 

“Ahaaaaa. You just agree because of the prospect of kissing me, hm? Tsk tsk, Blaine.”

 

“No! God no. I really want to get to know you. The kissing is just a bonus.”

 

Kurt chuckles again and grabs my hand.

 

“Okay then. Lead the way, handsome.”

 

“Oh now you're the one flirting with me, Kurt? You have to do better than that.”

 

Kurt laughs out loud and drops a little kiss on my cheek. He's adorable. I have butterflies in my tummy. Wow. That's a first.

 

I grab his hand tighter and pull him towards catering. Let the sparks start to fly. I have a good feeling about how we get along.

 


	15. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little heads-up friends. The next chapters will have a certain pattern. The dialogues in the chapters will be identical in both POV's. Just for you to see what the other one thinks in that moment. I could leave it out and start where the earlier chapter left off but I think it might be more interesting to see the mind work of our guys. I will try to make the chapters longer where they are together and add more of their thoughts. Please let me know what you think about this way of writing. Oh and now the long awaited smut will start. So don't like, don't read on. Thanks and lots of love and cyber kisses to you.

**Kurt**

 

I get ready so quickly it's a bit embarrassing. Anxiously I wait for Blaine to show up. I have no clue why but he is pulling me in. With his attitude, with his behavior, with his looks and I don't know what to think about it. It's really been a long time, since I felt this way. I feel like a teenager again. Giddy.

 

He steps out of his locker room and I see the relief in his eyes.

 

“Hey. I'm glad you came.”

 

I have no idea why he is that self-conscious. Why in hell would I lead him on?

 

“Blaine. First thing you need to know about me: I never would have agreed to meet up with you, if I had the intention of ditching you. I'm always honest in that way. So? Wanna grab coffee and get to know each other? I'm rather glad that your friend isn't with us right now. No offense but he seems pretty aggressive while trying to flirt. It's rather repulsive in my opinion. Sorry. But I have to deal with a lot of shallow men in the model business. And on top the swimmers can be that way too. That reminds me. You and Justin, huh?”

 

I see him pale a little and panic sets in his eyes. That's rather interesting. I'm curious how he'll explain their hookup to me.

 

“Ahhhhh. Justin told you about our encounter last year. Yeah. We had a thing. He also told me that you don't do casual. Not that I was hinting that I want to sleep with you. Well I do but that's not why I want to get to know you. This is different. You're different.”

 

I can't help it. I have to chuckle how adorable his babbling is. He's trying to explain that he's normally a notorious casual guy but he wants something different with me?

 

“Whoooooooooooa hold up. Wait wait wait. You're producing a lot of word vomit here, Blaine.”

 

He's trying to regain his confidence. I can see it.

 

“I'm sorry about my rant, Kurt. I was just trying to say that I'd like to get to know you and I'm not in a hurry to get you in my bed. Shit. I did it again, hm? I guess I can't think straight in your presence.”

 

Ah even more adorable. Maybe, just maybe I could make an exception for him. He's definitely trying. In a very cute way. And he's smoking hot. I barely can keep my hands to myself. These curls are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. And I have seen a lot of hot men.

 

“That's flattering, Blaine. Really. Well. After all this babbling let me tell you this. We will get some coffee now. We'll talk about ourselves and see how we get along, yeah? Maybe I'll surprise you and will invite you to my hotel room. Even if this is not what I do. Ever. I had a couple of relationships. Some good, some bad. I had dry spells and I never was one to hop into bed with a stranger. I never did the friends-with-benefits-thing. Well maybe with Justin but we discovered really fast that this was not something that works for both of us. And all this information is not something I normally share on a first date.”

 

He pales again and I really need to stifle my smile. Otherwise he'd be offended I guess. I got him here. He's definitely not used to dates.

 

“D- date?”

 

I should give him some encouragement. I really want this to be a date.

 

“If you want to get to know me as something more than a friend, then you have to agree to this as our first date, Blaine. And let me point out that I indeed do kiss after a first date. Maybe that's something to think about.”

 

I wink at him and he melts. His resolve is cracking.

 

“Yes! I'd love to call this a date.”

 

“Ahaaaaa. You just agree because of the prospect of kissing me, hm? Tsk tsk, Blaine.”

 

“No! God no. I really want to get to know you. The kissing is just a bonus.”

 

Cheeky bastard. He had me already at hi. I chuckle and grab his hand.

 

“Okay then. Lead the way, handsome.”

 

“Oh now you're the one flirting with me, Kurt? You have to do better than that.”

 

Ooooh my handsome guy. He will definitely get some kisses after the date. I laugh out loud and plant a small kiss on his cheek. Just to keep him on his toes. He smells deliciously and the urge to ravish him is getting stronger.

 

He grabs my hand and pulls me toward catering.

 

We find an empty table in the back of the room. It's cozy and not very full at the moment. That's definitely a plus. Blaine's honey golden eyes bore into mine and everything around us is forgotten.

 

We stare at each other for a few minutes before Blaine stands up and asks for my coffee order.

 

“If they have, I'd like a mocha or a latte. If there's just plain coffee, I'd like to have a little milk or cream in it. No sugar. Thank you, Blaine.”

 

“No problem. I'll have a look what they offer.”

 

Blaine winks at me and rushes over to the coffee machine.

 

I sigh. Heavily. This guy can definitely ruin me. In all the best ways. And the worst too. I really am deeply attracted to Blaine. What can it hurt to let go for a bit? To enjoy his company and if we do end up sleeping together? Would it be that bad? I know I don't do this kind of stuff. I am a romantic. I love dating. The phase of getting to know the other. Talking for hours. Making out a little. Getting desperate and part on the peek of being turned on. Fluttering heartbeats and butterflies. I love all this. Of course I love sex. I am a guy. I have needs. I had great sex partners. I had bad sex partners. But still. It always meant something to me. I knew the guys for a while before I jumped in the sack with them. To explore and learn the body of the partner in hours and hours and days and weeks. I love and enjoy the first few months of dating. It's exhilarating. It's exciting. I know from others who do the casual thing that it might be easier. No strings attached, no hurt feelings, no vulnerability, no consequences, no broken hearts. But that's just not for me. What if I do sleep with Blaine and he's crushing my heart to pieces because I get attached? Is it worth it? Can I turn off my feelings? Can I completely forget my beliefs and let myself enjoy this moment of letting go?

 

My thoughts are interrupted as soon as Blaine places a steaming cup of coffee in front of me as he sits down again.

 

“You looked quite thoughtful for a moment there, Kurt. Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, I was just having an inner monologue. I'm fine. Thank you. So, tell me about you.”

 

“Well, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 23 years old, I live in Westerville and I'm a professional swimmer. I went to a prep school in high school and to OSU afterwards. I have a dog. A poodle. Her name is Kiki and she's 3 years old. I love old movies, classics and everything Broadway. I'm a football fan and I love clothes. I hate my curls and you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.”

 

“Smooth Anderson. That's your attempt to lure me to bed?”

 

“Erm no. I'm just stating the truth. But did the luring help?”

 

“Very funny, Blaine. Not yet. No. But it's a good start. Okay, what can I tell you about me? I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm 23 too, I live in New York. Went to high school in Lima and to college in New York. I have a cat. His name is Alexander and he's 3 too. I love old movies, classics and everything Broadway. I'm definitely no football fan but I do love clothes. Hence my second job as a part-time model for Vogue and the name of my cat. He comes after Alexander McQueen.”

 

“I figured that.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“So, Kurt Hummel. What about more personal things? Siblings, boyfriend?”

 

“Ah here we go into dating mode. I have a step-brother. His name is Finn. We became a family when we were 16. I introduced my dad to his mother. And no. Currently no boyfriend. We broke up a couple of weeks ago. What about you?”

 

“I'm sorry about your break up, Kurt.”

 

“It's okay. It was time to end it. We drifted apart for the last couple of months. It wasn't anyone's fault. And it doesn't really hurt. It just happened. But thanks for your concern.”

 

“Of course. I have an older brother. But he doesn't live here. He lives in Cali. He's a dentist and has a wife and 3 kids. He's quite a bit older than me but we do talk occasionally. And to the boyfriend part: Definitely a no. I normally don't do boyfriends. I had my last one in my senior year of high school.”

 

“Oh. Well everyone as he pleases. I don't judge you there, Blaine. If you are comfortable with no strings attached it's great for you. I'm more of a romantic and I love the domesticity with a boyfriend. You know? It’s not just the sharing space and cooking dinner together. It’s so much more for me. The waking up together. Lazy morning sex or shower fooling around. It’s sharing meals and cuddling on the couch. Watching a movie and having a pillow fight on a slow Sunday. And of course the great aspect of sex with the same partner. When you’re so comfortable around each other. When your partner knows exactly where and how to touch you. Where to better not touch and what makes the other fall apart in the best ways. That is domesticity that I love and crave.”

 

I know that my speech was passionate and deep for a first date but I can see the glow in Blaine’s eyes. I guess I painted a pretty vivid picture for him.

 

He licks his lips and I follow the movement. Gosh I really want to kiss those beautiful lips. Taste and take. My mind is in overdrive. I’m unsure what to do. I want him. I want him so bad like I never wanted anyone else before.

 

“Do you want a refill, Kurt?”

 

“No. I want you!”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Blaine**

 

I guide Kurt to an empty table in the back of the catering room. It's nice here. Cozy. Not many people in at the moment.

 

I watch Kurt expectantly and ask for his order.

 

“If they have, I'd like a mocha or a latte. If there's just plain coffee, I'd like to have a little milk or cream in it. No sugar. Thank you, Blaine.”

 

“No problem. I'll have a look what they offer.”

 

I can't help it. I have to wink at him and make my way towards the coffee machine.

 

Kurt is deep in thoughts as I watch him from afar. He seems to battle with his own mind and I have no clue if it has something to do with me or not. It makes me a little uneasy but I want to get to know him. If we click or not. I have a feeling about him. I will definitely see a lot more of Kurt Hummel if it is up to me.

 

He jumps a little when I get back to the table. I place his coffee in front of him and sit back down.

 

“You looked quite thoughtful for a moment there, Kurt. Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, I was just having an inner monologue. I'm fine. Thank you. So, tell me about you.”

 

“Well, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 23 years old, I live in Westerville and I'm a professional swimmer. I went to a prep school in high school and to OSU afterwards. I have a dog. A poodle. Her name is Kiki and she's 3 years old. I love old movies, classics and everything Broadway. I'm a football fan and I love clothes. I hate my curls and you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.”

 

“Smooth Anderson. That's your attempt to lure me to bed?”

 

“Erm no. I'm just stating the truth. But did the luring help?”

 

“Very funny, Blaine. Not yet. No. But it's a good start. Okay, what can I tell you about me? I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm 23 too, I live in New York. Went to high school in Lima and to college in New York. I have a cat. His name is Alexander and he's 3 too. I love old movies, classics and everything Broadway. I'm definitely no football fan but I do love clothes. Hence my second job as a part-time model for Vogue and the name of my cat. He comes after Alexander McQueen.”

 

“I figured that.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

I have to smirk. Kurt is adorable. He's witty and feisty and I crave him. I could listen to him for hours and hours without trying to get into his pants. He's interesting and gorgeous and so different to the guys I met before. I wanna know more.

 

“So, Kurt Hummel. What about more personal things? Siblings, boyfriend?”

 

“Ah here we go into dating mode. I have a step-brother. His name is Finn. We became a family when we were 16. I introduced my dad to his mother. And no. Currently no boyfriend. We broke up a couple of weeks ago. What about you?”

 

“I'm sorry about your break up, Kurt.”

 

I really mean it. I'm sorry for him but at the same time I am thankful that he's unattached at the moment. Otherwise this 'date' would never happen.

 

“It's okay. It was time to end it. We drifted apart for the last couple of months. It wasn't anyone's fault. And it doesn't really hurt. It just happened. But thanks for your concern.”

 

“Of course. I have an older brother. But he doesn't live here. He lives in Cali. He's a dentist and has a wife and 3 kids. He's quite a bit older than me but we do talk occasionally. And to the boyfriend part: Definitely a no. I normally don't do boyfriends. I had my last one in my senior year of high school.”

 

I can see him frowning a little. I expected that.

 

“Oh. Well everyone as he pleases. I don't judge you there, Blaine. If you are comfortable with no strings attached it's great for you. I'm more of a romantic and I love the domesticity with a boyfriend. You know? It’s not just the sharing space and cooking dinner together. It’s so much more for me. The waking up together. Lazy morning sex or shower fooling around. It’s sharing meals and cuddling on the couch. Watching a movie and having a pillow fight on a slow Sunday. And of course the great aspect of sex with the same partner. When you’re so comfortable around each other. When your partner knows exactly where and how to touch you. Where to better not touch and what makes the other fall apart in the best ways. That is domesticity that I love and crave.”

 

Oh god. I can totally see myself with him in his apartment. Or mine. Or ours. I can see us waking up together. Living together. Sharing the bed, space and our life. I can see us having lazy sex and rushed sex and shower sex and cuddling and movies and cooking an baking. Holy shit. What the hell is happening with me. I'm not like this. I never wanted this. Until Kurt.

 

I lick my lips and he follows the movement. I want him so bad I can barely keep myself from launching at him. But I try to act like it's supposed to be. I want to be good for Kurt. I don't want him to think that I just want to have sex with him. I want so much more.

 

“Do you want a refill, Kurt?”

 

“No. I want you!”

 

My mind is blank. My eyes must be nearly bugging out and I feel like I am all shades of pink at his admission. I'm lost on words and I have no idea who moved first but after a second we press our lips together in a hungry kiss.

 

He tastes like sunshine, happiness and coffee. Like everything I never knew I wanted. It's so hot.

 

Kurt licks along my bottom lip and I grant him entrance. His tongue is hot, smooth and demanding. I can't contain a small moan escaping my throat. His kisses are exquisite. I could live from his kisses alone. It's intoxicating. I crave more. More more more more.

 

Kurt suddenly pulls back and we stare at each other with awe.

 

“Is it presumptuous to ask you if you want to come with me to my hotel room? I have a single and I want to be alone with you, Blaine. I need to be alone with you now.”

 

“No. Definitely not presumptuous. I want to be alone with you too, Kurt.”

 

“Good. Let's go. We have to be back in 3 hours. You think that's enough time?”

 

“For what exactly? To talk? Definitely.”

 

“We can talk meanwhile. But I have other plans with you, Blaine Anderson.”

 

“I am yours to do to me whatever you want, Kurt.”

 

“Don't say that yet. You have no idea what exactly I want from you.”

 

“I'm pretty much open for everything.”

 

Kurt starts to laugh out loud when he pulls me towards the parking lot.

 

“God, Blaine. Let's start vanilla, okay.”

 

“I love vanilla.”

 

“Oh Blaine.”

Kurt mutters under his breath before he pulls me in again for a slow but deep kiss.

 

“I have to call my family real quick, okay? Can you look for a cab?”

 

“Sure. Go ahead, Kurt.”

 

He walks a few feet away from me and I see him smiling softly as he talks to his family on the phone.

 

Meanwhile I find a taxi and when Kurt meets me again, we rush off towards his hotel.

 

We make out in the backseat. Like teenagers. Drunk on hormones and excitement for whats to come.

 

When we arrive at the hotel, Kurt pulls me out of the car and we rush towards the elevators. We are not alone in here so we behave and just let our hands brush.

 

As soon as we arrive at Kurt's floor, he grabs my hand and we nearly run towards his room. It feels like eternity until he finally manages to open the door and we stumble inside, kissing like starved men.

 

I am willing to let Kurt take the lead. I don't want to rush or overwhelm him in any way.

 

It turns out that Kurt is very very sure of himself and what he wants. I am naked ant panting in less than 30 seconds.

 

Kurt quickly undresses himself and kisses me softly.

 

“Can you lay down and wait for me, Blaine? I just need to get the supplies from the bathroom. I'll be back in a second.”

 

I nod dumbly and make myself comfortable in the middle of the bed, hands behind my head, cock bouncing against my belly.

 

Kurt is back in no time and his eyes are sparkling. He has a hand around his cock, slowly stroking it as he watches me. I nearly come there and then.

 

“What do you want, Kurt? What can I do to make you feel good?”

 

Kurt's look is hungry. He slowly climbs on the bed on his knees and puts a bottle of lube next to my head on the pillow.

 

“Well if we would do what I really want right now, I couldn't swim tonight because of a very sore ass. So I have to look for an alternative.”

 

“God, Kurt. You can't say things like that.”

 

Kurt straddles my thighs and smiles wickedly.

 

“You're off on day 3 and 4 like me, yeah?”

 

I try to get my mushed brain to work properly to understand Kurt's question.

 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

 

“I want to ride your gorgeous cock tomorrow night while your hands are tied to the headboard of this bed. I want your eyes open all the time and I want to fall into your honey depth while you are not able to touch me. Afterwards I want you on your hands and knees and taking what I have to give you. The day after I'm all yours and you can have me anyway you want me. Your choice.”

 

“Oh god, Kurt.”

 

I really struggle to not explode on the spot. All these images in my head are nearly killing me. I'm still all hung up on that fantasy when I feel Kurt's slicked hand stroke my length slowly, teasingly.

 

“Kurt...”

 

“Shhh baby. I will make you feel so good. Spread your legs a little for me.”

 

I do as he tells me and he shifts to lay between my legs. His own cock lubed up as we touch with our most sensitive body parts. We both start to moan loudly and enjoy the delicious drag of our touching cocks. The feeling is overwhelming for a second. I can't think straight and Kurt moves a little faster and harder against my groin. It's amazing. I have forgotten that simple frotting can be that pleasurable.

 

“Blaine. Holy shit you feel so amazing against me.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Our pace picks up again and the headboard slams against the wall. It's distracting but I couldn't care less. The feeling of our hot and slick bodies is incredible.

 

I wrap my legs around his waist and hold onto his back. He peppers me with kisses and little bites from my jaw down my throat over my chest to my left nipple. At fist he licks over it and blows a little to harden the nub even further. Then he nibs it teasingly until I whine in oversensitiveness.

 

I don't know how long we rut and kiss each other before I can feel myself on the edge and Kurt tensing.

 

“Shit, Blaine. I'm close. So close.”

 

“Me too. Come with me, Kurt. Want to see you come.”

 

Kurt yells and rocks a last time forcefully against me. I crash over the edge too and our mixed come shoots across my belly and chest. Kurt slumps against me and I try not to black out.

 

I stroke his back and butt slowly until he lifts his head from my shoulder.

 

“Jesus Christ, Blaine. That was the most incredible rutting I've ever done.”

 

I don't know exactly why but I giggle. Probably like a school girl. I definitely feel like one right now.

 

“Just you wait until you have my cock up your ass, Kurt.”

 

“Mhhhhh...”

 

We lay there for a while, just looking at each other and occasionally sharing slow soft kisses, gentle touches over backs, arms and chests. I have never felt this peaceful before. So perfect. So calm and cocooned.

 

“Kurt...”

 

“No. Blaine. Please don't say anything right now. Please let's just enjoy this. We can talk at the end of the week. Please?”

 

I'm not sure what Kurt thinks I was going to say but I nod.

 

He sets his alarm on his phone and puts his head back on my shoulder.

 

“Let's take a nap, okay?”

 

“Okay. Whatever you want, Kurt.”

 


	17. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, friends. Sorry for the delay. I had a couple of days off and wasn't even near a computer in that time. So here are the chapters 17 and 18. Oh and shoutout to Adrienne. I appreciate your constructive comment. I'll do better from chapter 29 ff. I'm already done with the chapters 19 – 28 so far. But I promise to keep in mind what you told me ;-) Greets, Dana

**Kurt**

 

Blaine blushes a little at my words. He's so cute. I can't help it. I'm not entirely sure if I start to move forward or if we meet in the middle but a second later we share a hungry kiss.

 

I lick along his bottom lip and he grants me entrance. Blaine's tongue is soft and willing. He moans a little in his throat. He makes me weak in the knees.

 

I pull back and we stare at each other with awe. I want so much. I've never wanted anything this much than Blaine right now.

 

“Is it presumptuous to ask you if you want to come with me to my hotel room? I have a single and I want to be alone with you, Blaine. I need to be alone with you now.”

 

“No. Definitely not presumptuous. I want to be alone with you too, Kurt.”

 

“Good. Let's go. We have to be back in 3 hours. You think that's enough time?”

 

“For what exactly? To talk? Definitely.”

 

“We can talk meanwhile. But I have other plans with you, Blaine Anderson.”

 

“I am yours to do to me whatever you want, Kurt.”

 

Oh the possibilities.

 

“Don't say that yet. You have no idea what exactly I want from you.”

 

“I'm pretty much open for everything.”

 

The images in my head are definitely dirty. I can't stop the laugh that bursts out of me and I pull Blaine towards the parking lot.

 

“God, Blaine. Let's start vanilla, okay.”

 

“I love vanilla.”

 

“Oh Blaine.” This creature will definitely kill me. Either my body or my heart. I'm not sure yet but I don't want to think about it either. I pull him against me and try to keep the next kiss slow and deep. Promising. Then I remember my family in the stands of the pool.

 

“I have to call my family real quick, okay? Can you look for a cab?”

 

“Sure. Go ahead, Kurt.”

 

I walk a few feet away from him as I call my Dads familiar number.

 

“Hey, it's me.”

 

“Kurt! You were amazing out there. Second place in your first Heat. Wow. Where are you?”

 

“Thank you, Dad. I'm pretty happy with my time too. Listen. I have a meeting now. Can we see each other before the final tonight? I don't know yet when I'll be able to meet you all. Can we talk later as soon as I am sure when I have the time?”

 

“Sure sure. Do what you need to do. We'll be here all day. Finn went to grab something to eat for us and we will watch your competition. That guy from your Heat who became first is from here, did you know that? That Anderson guy?”

 

My face heats up a little. I'm not sure how much I want my Dad to know about my current 'meeting'.

 

“Erm. Yes I figured. We met at catering and drank a coffee together. He's nice. Well mannered. His name is Blaine.”

 

“Kurt...”

 

“What? It's true. What did I say to earn that tone from you, Dad?”

 

“I know when you're smitten. I heard YOUR tone before. Are you with him right now?”

 

“Dad...”

 

“Look, Kurt. I know that I have no right to tell you what to do and who to 'date' or 'meet' or 'bang' or whatever you want to call it but I know you. Your heart is precious. I just don't want you to get hurt along the way. He's from here. You live in New York.”

 

“Oh god, Dad. Calm down. We didn't do anything inappropriate and I have no intentions to marry him. I just want to get to know him a bit. Okay. Don't presume anything. Can we talk later? I have to go now.”

 

“Sure, kiddo. Sorry for lecturing you. I'm your Dad. It's my job. And be safe, kiddo.”

 

“Daaaaaaaaad.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Sorry. Talk to you later, Kurt.”

 

“Later, Dad.”

 

I swear my Dad has a sixth sense when it comes to guys I might be interested in. It's exhausting. And humiliating. I know that I risk my heart here but I try to not think about it. I want this. I want Blaine. If it's just for today, I'll deal with it later. But I can't deny that I really really want him.

 

When I'm back at Blaine's side he found a cab and I give the driver the address of the hotel we stay in.

 

I really don't care what that guy thinks about us in this moment when we make out in the backseat. I am focused on Blaine's mouth and hands on me.

 

As soon as the cab comes to a halt I throw money at the driver and pull Blaine inside the hotel towards the elevators. I want to keep kissing so bad but we're not alone and the tension is nearly killing me.

 

The ding of the bell when we arrive at my floor pulls me out of my head and I grab Blaine's hand an rush towards my room. We kiss and touch and I try to open the door.

 

When we finally are inside the room I quickly undress Blaine until he's naked. I follow quickly and we are a little out of breath.

 

“Can you lay down and wait for me, Blaine? I just need to get the supplies from the bathroom. I'll be back in a second.”

 

Blaine nods and I rush inside the bathroom to look for my toiletry bag. I grab the lube and enter the room again.

 

Blaine is a sight for sore eyes. He's on his back, hands behind his head, his cock standing proudly. And what a cock it is. I can't help it. I take myself in hand a start to stroke slowly.

 

“What do you want, Kurt? What can I do to make you feel good?”

 

My mind screams with too many images. I want so much. I climb on the bed to join Blaine and put the bottle of lube on the pillow next to Blaine's head.

 

“Well if we would do what I really want right now, I couldn't swim tonight because of a very sore ass. So I have to look for an alternative.”

 

“God, Kurt. You can't say things like that.”

 

Blaine groans loudly and I straddle his thighs.

 

“You're off on day 3 and 4 like me, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

 

“I want to ride your gorgeous cock tomorrow night while your hands are tied to the headboard of this bed. I want your eyes open all the time and I want to fall into your honey depth while you are not able to touch me. Afterwards I want you on your hands and knees and taking what I have to give you. The day after I'm all yours and you can have me anyway you want me. Your choice.”

 

“Oh god, Kurt.”

 

I can see that he's totally into my fantasy and grab the lube. After coating my own cock I put my hand on Blaine's and stroke him slowly.

 

“Kurt...”

 

“Shhh baby. I will make you feel so good. Spread your legs a little for me.”

 

He does and I make myself comfortable between his legs. Our cocks touch and we both moan. I love this feeling after so long and slowly drag our bodies against each other. After a few minutes I pick up the pace.

 

“Blaine. Holy shit you feel so amazing against me.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

The headboard slams against the wall.

 

Blaine wraps his legs around my body and holds onto my back. I start to kiss, lick and nip over his throat, neck and chest until I reach his nipple. After giving it thorough attention he whines for more.

 

It doesn't take too long until I feel myself on the bridge of losing it. It has been a while and I really want to come.

 

“Shit, Blaine. I'm close. So close.”

 

“Me too. Come with me, Kurt. Want to see you come.”

 

I can't hold back any longer and I come with a yell. Blaine comes too and we both spurt over his torso. I crash on top of him with a deep sigh and an even deeper satisfaction. That was amazing.

 

“Jesus Christ, Blaine. That was the most incredible rutting I've ever done.”

 

He giggles. If I weren't that boneless I'd snort at that sound but I'm sated and happy right now so I don't give a sound.

 

“Just you wait until you have my cock up your ass, Kurt.”

 

“Mhhhhh...” I can't wait for that too.

 

We lay there for a while, just looking at each other and occasionally sharing slow soft kisses, gentle touches over backs, arms and chests. I feel so good right now. Calm. Happy.

 

“Kurt...”

 

I'm really scared what Blaine is about to say so I interrupt him.

 

“No. Blaine. Please don't say anything right now. Please let's just enjoy this. We can talk at the end of the week. Please?”

 

I have the feeling that this was a one-time thing for him and he maybe wants to say thanks for the great sex but I don't do repetitions. I can't take that right now.

 

Blaine just nods.

 

I search my phone and set the alarm before I put my head back on his shoulder.

 

“Let's take a nap, okay?”

 

“Okay. Whatever you want, Kurt.”

 

Oh Blaine. You have no idea what I want. I want too much. You would never be willing to give me what I really want. I would scare you away.

 

I really try to not think about the consequences I have to face later when we have to get back. And I'm willing my tears back. Blaine would flee when I would start to cry now.

 

I feel the softest brush of fingers dancing over my back. It's soothing and lulling. A strong heartbeat under my ear makes me open my eyes slowly. I sigh softly when I feel lips grazing my forehead. It comes all back immediately. Blaine. Gorgeous swimming colleague and sex partner. Shit...

 

My head bolts up and I look into molten honey-golden eyes. I gulp.

 

“Hey sleepy-head. We have to get up and get ready for the final. Bas texted me that we're in, Kurt. We had the first two best times of all the Heats.”

 

I gulp down my anxiety and kiss his lips quickly before I get up. “Thanks for telling me. Wanna take a quick shower with me?”

 

I'm almost sure that he refuses when an eager grinning Blaine jumps out of bed and tackles me into the shower.

 

Our time is limited and we get cleaned up fast. Only interrupted by a few kisses and giggles here and there.

 

We head back to the pool in record time and when we arrive in front of the locker rooms my heart starts beating fast.

 

Blaine looks me in the eyes and the uneasiness comes back with full force.

 

“Kurt-”

 

“Blaine. Can we talk tonight? After we're done for the day? I will probably grab dinner with my family first. Will you give me your number?”

 

Blaine sighs in defeat and hands me his phone. I put my number in and call myself to get his number too.

 

“I promise we will talk but please let's just focus on the final for now. Yeah?”

 

“Okay. See you later then, Kurt.”

 

He turns around and heads towards his own locker room.

 

My heart aches and I see the disappointment in Blaine's face. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Or ever. Fuck, Hummel. You're in deep shit.

 

_Kurt to Finn:_

_'Hey. Can we meet up on the parking lot after the final? I won't make it before. We have to meet with the Coach now.'_

 

_Finn to Kurt:_

_'Sure bro. Good luck for your first final. We are the ones cheering loudest on the stands. Your Dad nearly chewed his cap the whole day'_

 

_Kurt to Finn:_

_'Thank you. See you later.'_

 

I head back to the locker room and only halfheartedly listen to the Coach's instruction for the final. My mind is still filled with Blaine and what happened earlier.

 

Justin suddenly pats my shoulder.

 

“Hey. What's going on with you today? You seem off. Are you okay? Is it just excitement? Nerves?”

 

“Yeah. First competition anxiety. I'm really nervous about the final.”

 

“Hey don't be. Your Heat was amazing. And the only one who bet you was Blaine. You'll be fine.”

 

Blaine. There it was again. I sigh deeply.

 

“I saw you with Blaine earlier. Did he make you uncomfortable?”

 

“No, god no. He's amazing.”

 

“Oh. OH. Well he is. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.”

 

“Believe me, Jus. I know exactly what I'm getting into and that's the problem.”

 

“Wait. Did you have sex already? Is that why you're down?”

 

“No. Well yes. I don't know.”

 

“Kurt. Tell me what happened.”

 

“He- I mean I took him to my room and well. Yeah we fooled around and fell asleep. He wanted to talk to me after but I refused to. I don't want to hear him saying that it was fun but that was it. I know I'm in trouble, Jus. But I can't help it. I really really like him. And I know that he doesn't do relationships. I know it. I tried to keep that in mind and just do this one-time thing without getting attached. But I can't. I don't want him to say that it was it.”

 

“Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry. But you need to talk to him.”

 

“I know. But I can't do it now.”

 

“Do you want me to talk to him? Or ask Sebastian to talk to him? I'll meet with him tonight.”

 

“Hell no. I'll do it myself, but not today.”

 

“If you're sure.”

 

“Yes, I am. But thank you, Jus. I appreciate your help.”

 

“Anytime. You know that. You can count on me.”

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

I wrap my arm around him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek as we head out to the pool where I will attend my first final.

 

“Okay. Let's face the music. I will win this final.”

 

“You will. Good luck, Kurt.”

 

I look towards the stands I see my family cheering when we are announced.

 

“... in lane 4, from the Team New York Aquatics, Kurt Hummel.”

 

I can hear loud cheering and I'm sure I hear my family yell my name.

 

“... in lane 5, from the Ohio All-Star-Team, Blaine Anderson.”

 

The sound is deafening. It's Blaine's home game.

 

Blaine smiles and waves at the audience before he undresses and gets ready to step onto the starting block.

 

I'm trembling a little. My nerves getting the best of me. I fight my anxiety and focus on the task at hand. My breathing slows and I shake my arms one last time on the starting block before the whistle shrills and I jump.

 


	18. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

I wake up before Kurt. His breathing is even and deep. What we did earlier was so amazing. He's so much more than I thought. He's funny and generous and beautiful and witty. He's an amazing lover and I want more. More of him. More of us together. More. Just more.

 

I can't help it. I need to touch him. He's warm and smooth and beautiful. So I caress his back softly until I feel him waking on my chest. He sighs happily and I kiss his forehead.

 

Suddenly his head shots up and he looks me in the eyes and gulps audibly. I smile at him.

 

“Hey sleepy-head. We have to get up and get ready for the final. Bas texted me that we're in, Kurt. We had the first two best times of all the Heats.”

 

He kisses my lips quickly and gets up. “Thanks for telling me. Wanna take a quick shower with me?”

 

How the hell could I ever refuse such an invitation. So I jump out of bed and grab him around the waist.

 

We don't have much time for playing so we clean up fast and share some sweet kisses before we head out and back to the pool.

 

I really need to talk to him before we part ways for the rest of the day.

 

“Kurt-”

 

“Blaine. Can we talk tonight? After we're done for the day? I will probably grab dinner with my family first. Will you give me your number?”

 

I have an uneasy feeling that Kurt doesn't want to talk about what happened and how we plan to continue from here. So I sigh in defeat and hand him my phone. Kurt puts his number in and calls his phone before he hands me my phone back.

 

“I promise we will talk, Blaine, but please let's just focus on the final for now. Yeah?”

 

“Okay. See you later then, Kurt.”

 

There is nothing more to say right now so I turn around and walk back towards our locker room.

 

My mind is still screaming at me to not let it go. To beg Kurt to listen and to talk about it. But I know that there is no way for us to talk before the day is over.

 

My teammates are chatty and I try to think about the final. Sebastian watches me with a concerned look on his face but I shake my head to indicate that I don't want to talk right now. He knows me so well that he nods. He understands.

 

I grab my clothes and stretch a little before I have to be at the pool to start the final.

 

When I step out of the locker room I see Kurt and Justin come out of their locker room. Kurt looks sad and a little nervous. It's his first final ever. I know what it was like for me. I'd love to go over and comfort him but I know that's not possible right now. I really hope we will talk it out later. I have no clue what he thinks of earlier. He told me that he's normally not into hooking up. Justin said the same. So did he change his mind? Does he want more? I'm definitely no expert and I feel out of my comfort zone right now. I know what I want but how do I tell him all that if he refuses to talk about it?

 

All my thoughts need to rest for now. It's time.

 

“... in lane 4, from the Team New York Aquatics, Kurt Hummel.”

 

There is loud cheering and I take a look at Kurt. His family is screaming his name and he smiles at them.

 

“... in lane 5, from the Ohio All-Star-Team, Blaine Anderson.”

 

The cheering is even louder now. I'm home. This is normal. Still. Kurt is really good.

 

I smile and wave at the audience before I undress and get ready to step onto the starting block.

 

Cap and goggles in place, I'm ready for this. The whistle is loud and I have no time to think about anything other than my lane.

 

Breathing, head under water, breathing, looking for the end of the lane, turn, head under water, breathing, head under water, breathing, turn, focus, focus, turn, last lap. Faster, faster, faster, I glance over and see Kurt about a foot in front of me when I hit the end of the lane. Shit.

 

When I look over to Kurt his face is scrunched and fixed on the time board. I look the same way.

 

1st place: Kurt Hummel: 1:53.1

2nd place: Blaine Anderson: 1:53.9

 

Kurt whoops next to me and I turn around to face him. When we're close I grab him and hug him tightly.

 

“Congratulations, Kurt. That was an awesome run. You deserve this!”

 

Kurt hugs me back fiercely and I hear a silent sob from him.

 

“Thank you, Blaine. You have no idea what this means to me.”

 

We look into each others eyes and for a split second I have the feeling that he wants to kiss me but the moment is gone quickly and he smiles instead.

 

“Hey, I need to get ready to meet my family soon. Can I call you tonight from my hotel room when I'm back?”

 

“Of course, Kurt. Have fun with your family and enjoy your time together. I'll be waiting for your call.”

 

We get out of the pool together and part ways after the congratulation ceremony. I can't fight the feeling that he's trying to avoid me or the necessary talk.

 

Bas jumps me the second I enter the locker room and has a stern look on his face.

 

“What the hell was that out there? Did you let Hummel win on purpose? You owe me a hell of an explanation what is going on with you today.”

 

I let my shoulders slump a little and sit down on the bench.

 

“I don't really know. I definitely didn't let Kurt win. You know me. I would never do such thing. I'm just a little distracted today I think. I have a hell of a lot of feelings in my brain right now and I need to sort them out.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Well. I met up with Kurt after our Heat this morning and we went for coffee-”

 

“That can't be all, Blaine. You look like shit.”

 

“If you would let me explain, you would understand what I am talking about.”

 

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

 

“Thank you. As I was saying, we went to grab a coffee and we talked a while. About ourselves and all that.”

 

“Wait. Like a date?”

 

“Yes, like a date. And I enjoyed it immensely.”

 

“Holy fuck, Blaine.”

 

“I know. Stop interrupting, Bas.”

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

“So we talked a while and there was – is – this mutual attraction-”

 

“You had sex.”

 

“BAS!”

 

“What?! I'm right, ain't I?”

 

“Well, yeah but let me talk for a second.”

 

“You know I can't quit talking when there is so much I have to say – or to ask.”

 

“Dear god, Bas.”

 

“Just Bas is fine, Blaine.”

 

“Very funny...”

 

“Sorry, go ahead.”

 

“You always say that and then you interrupt me again.”

 

“Do you want to tell me about it or not?”

 

“I do. Can you shut it for a minute?”

 

“Can't promise but I'll try.”

 

“Wow. Yeah let's see. Okay so there is this amazing spark between us and I feel that we both really want each other-”

 

“Obviously.”

 

I groan and slap Bas upside the head.

 

“If you can't stop your comments, I won't continue.”

 

“Geez, Blaine. Did Hummel squeeze your ass too tight or what? Calm down.”

 

“Whatever. So we end up in his hotel room and we're naked and we are on his bed and we both come pretty fast and it was amazing and I want to see him again but he avoids talking about it. And I have no idea what he thinks right now. If this was a one-time thing for him or if he wants to see me again too. And I am fucking attached and I want to date him and call him my boyfriend and I want to know everything about him and I can see myself with him in a long-term relationship and I have never felt like this before and he's so gorgeous and his body is to die for and I can't wait to do it again and I have no idea what he wants because he refuses to talk to me.”

 

“What the actual fuck?!”

 

“Right? Why doesn't he want to talk about it? I don't get it too.”

 

“No, Blaine. I meant what the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“What is wrong with me?”

 

“Yeah! You never act like this.”

 

“Erm. I don't know. He makes me feel so many things. I can't place all these feelings yet but I can definitely say that I feel like floating or something.”

 

“Oh Blaine. Fuck, you got it bad, man.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You are freaking swooning over that guy. What happened to your strictly planned hookups. No feelings, no strings, no mooning, no repeats?”

 

“It's different with Kurt.”

 

“I figured. Did he say that this was just a hookup?”

 

“Well no. He insisted on this meeting to be a date. I agreed.”

 

“Did you tell him that you only do hookups?”

 

“Well not particularly, I think. But he told me that he accepts that I am more the unattached guy and he's into relationships. I don't know if we are on the same page here. I mean I want to date him. To change my previous habits and give this a chance, if he wants. But I don't know what he wants. Did he just agree to hookup for my benefit or does he want to date me too? I hope that we can talk tonight when he's back from meeting up with his family. I definitely need answers.”

 

“Well I'd say there is a lot to talk about, Blaine. If he would be interested in dating how will you do that? You both live in different states and you can't visit him each weekend. But hey, let's face it. IF – and I mean if you agree on dating, this will be fucking hard, man. I think you should first figure out your shit before you even start to think about dating. Otherwise you'll both be hurt. And at least one heart will be broken after.”

 

“Wise words, dear Bas. And that wisdom is coming from a guy who didn't do relationships after me, 5 years ago.”

 

“I don't need to be a relationship guy to know such things. I see it all around me.”

 

“I know. Thanks for the advise, Bas. I really appreciate you and your friendship. Now go hookup with Justin. I know you have a 'date'.”

 

“Stop calling it a date. We're going to have amazing sex.”

 

“Good. Go have amazing sex then. And say hi to Justin.”

 

“Oh definitely not. See you in the morning, Blaine. Good luck with Hummel later.”

 

“Thank you, Bas.”

 

When I think about it, I really need luck for our talk.

 


	19. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again my dear friends. Here we go again with this weeks 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Kurt

It's like diving into a different mindset or world or something as soon as my head breaches the water. I don't see or hear anything other than my own breathing. I'm calm and collected and concentrate on my own lane. No disturbances. First lap, second lap, third lap, last lap. Muscles hurting a little but I pull through and hit the end of my lane. I don't know if Blaine was faster than me again or not. I watch the time board expectantly and as the results show up I shout for joy. I did it. I won my first ever final. 

1st place: Kurt Hummel: 1:53.1  
2nd place: Blaine Anderson: 1:53.9

Blaine turns around to face me a second later. Like a pull we're both getting closer in an instant and when we're close enough he grabs me and hugs me tightly. It's everything I want right this moment.

“Congratulations, Kurt. That was an awesome run. You deserve this!”

I hug him back fiercely and I can't contain a quiet sob escaping my mouth.

“Thank you, Blaine. You have no idea what this means to me.”

We look into each others eyes and I have the sudden craving to kiss him dirtily right in the middle of my lane in the pool of Columbus Ohio. Instead of giving into my desire I smile.

“Hey, I need to get ready to meet my family soon. Can I call you tonight from my hotel room when I'm back?”

“Of course, Kurt. Have fun with your family and enjoy your time together. I'll be waiting for your call.”

We get out of the pool together and part ways after the congratulation ceremony. I'd love to spend more time with him but first family time. I know there will definitely be some awkward questioning coming up from Dad and Finn. Dad is far too suspicious of my behavior regarding Blaine.

I hurry into the locker room and shower quickly. Images of Blaine and I showering together earlier today come rushing back and I have to make sure to think about boobs or something like that to not get turned on right before meeting my family.

When I'm done and dressed in casual jeans and a nice button up I shot Finn a text.

Kurt to Finn:  
'I'll be on the parking lot in 5. Meet you at Dad's car.'

Finn to Kurt:  
'Gotcha. See you in a few, bro'

Kurt to Finn:  
'Can't wait'

Finn to Kurt:  
'Same here'

I cross the parking lot a few minutes later and some visitors cheer on me and pat me on my shoulder to congratulate me on my win. It's nice. Feels good to be appreciated.

I can see Finn towering about 10 yards away from me and I start running. He spots me too and grins like a child on Christmas morning. He opens his arms wide and I jump him the second I'm near enough. 

“God, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Kurt.”

Carole and Dad smile widely as Finn puts me back down and I first hug Carole tightly when a tear escapes her eye that I cautiously wipe away.

“Sweetie. We missed you so much the last year.”

“I missed you too, Carole. So so much.”

Good that I had hugged Dad the day before, otherwise I would burst out in tears.

“Come here, buddy. Let your old man hug you again.”

“Dad...”

Regardless my willpower I start crying heavily and Dad hugs me harder.

“What's bothering you, buddy? You wanna talk about it?”

I shake my head vehemently. 

“Not now. Let's celebrate and catch up. Leave the sad things for another day. It's nothing really bad but it's not important now. I'm hungry like a wolf. Let's get something to eat.”

We head out after that and find a nice and cozy restaurant in Columbus.

After ordering, we finally have time to chat. And Carole beams at me.

“Congratulations, honey. I'm so proud of you to win your first final ever. That was such a thrilling experience. You were so great out there.”

“Thank you, Carole. I wasn't really sure if I could make it. It was a close thing between Blaine and myself. He's really good.”

Unfortunately my expression seems to tell them more than I was willing to share because Carole smirks knowingly and my Dad sighs.

“You wanna talk about him, kiddo? There is obviously something you aren't telling us yet.”

My smile falters at my Dad's words and I nervously pick at the tablecloth with my fingers.

“Come on, Kurt. We're family. You can tell us everything.”

I knew that my Dad wouldn't let it go and I let out a long breath.

“Well there isn't really much to tell. Blaine and I get along great, he's funny and nice and we share a lot of the same interests and there is this pull. I am crazy attracted to him and he's into me too-”

“So where is the problem then, bro? You like him, he likes you. He's kinda cute for a guy and you are both single, right? Or does he have someone already? Because that would be really shitty.”

I chew my bottom lip a little before I answer.

“He's single, I'm single. But there are more than one uncertainties regarding my current crush on him.”

“Which are?” Carole pipes in.

“First: I live in New York, he lives in Westerville. Second: He's normally not into relationships and I definitely am. Third: I live in New York, he lives in Westerville. Fourth: We haven't talked about dating.”

Dad pulls his cap from his head and rubs over it.

“You're not telling me that you are sleeping around now, right? Because I know you aren't like that, Kurt. I mean I know you're an adult and you can do whatever you want to but you were never like that.”

“No! I'm still a romantic and very much into commitment. But things happened between us and I have no idea if it was a one-time thing for him or not.”

“You need to talk to Blaine, Kurt. There is no other way to find out how he feels about you and what his expectations are regarding dating you. It won't solve on itself, honey,” Carole grabs my hand and rubs over my palm.

“I still don't get what the problem here is.” Finn chimes in and I groan.

“The problem is that I don't want to talk to him about a possible future. I am so afraid that he'll tell me that it was nice but that he's still no fan of relationships and offers me a nice farewell or something. I knew what I was getting myself into when I took him to my hotel room today but I didn't think too much about the consequences it would have for me.”

“Wait. You two had sex?”

“FINN!”

“Sorry!”

“Well we obviously did something that leads to finishing off. Let's leave it there, okay?”

“Kurt. Regardless of what Blaine wants, you know that both options will hurt, right?”

“What do you mean, Carole?”

“If he wants to date you, you both live in different states and both are really busy guys. You won't see each other very much. Can you deal with a long-distance relationship? Be honest with yourself. Can you date a guy miles and miles away from you with no opportunity to hug and kiss every other day? And with the knowledge that he normally is a guy who doesn't do relationships? Can you trust him unconditionally? I'm not saying that he would cheat on you giving the opportunity but is your trust big enough to not ask yourself on bad days if all this is worth it? I don't know Blaine but I know you. There is nothing more I want for you to have a loving and wonderful relationship. But it would kill us to see you hurting.”

“And what is the second option?”

“He'll say no to dating and it will be hurtful to have a crush on Blaine who doesn't reciprocate your feelings.”

“That was a lot shorter speech, Carole.”

“Buddy, Carole is right. Regardless where this leads it will hurt. Maybe the second option will hurt less. We support you whatever choice you would make after talking to Blaine. It's just something you should think about before you jump into something unpredictable.”

My face hardens after that talk and I'm thankful that our waitress serves the meal and I don't have to give any answer for a while.

I try to avoid any more questions regarding Blaine for the rest of the evening and my family fortunately plays along.

We catch up on Lima gossip and my work at Vogue before I announce that I have to go.

“This was nice. Thank you for the invitation. I have to go back to my hotel now. Early call tomorrow. The day will be demanding with two competitions.”

“Which styles are you swimming tomorrow, bro?”

“The 100 and 200m Freestyle. It will be a long day. Then I am free on day 3 and 4. On day 5 there is only one last competition. The 50m Freestyle and then it's over and I'll come home with you for a couple of days.”

“And is this Blaine guy competing against you on those styles too?”

“Yes, Dad. He is competing against me in all those styles.”

“Just checking. Don't get defensive, Kurt. I was just asking out of interest and not to make you uncomfortable.”

“I know. Sorry. There's just a lot I have to think about and I can't deal with that on top of my upcoming competitions.”

“Then you should maybe postpone your thinking regarding Blaine until the competitions are over?” Carole asks cautiously while she wraps me into her arms. “I really want this for you to work out with Blaine. Don't get me wrong. I'm just anxious of you getting hurt. Just like your Dad. I love you like my own and it hurts me to see you hurting or sad or unhappy. I would take all those feelings from you if I could.”

“I know. Thank you. I appreciate your concern. I'll deal with it when the time comes. I need to go now.”

“Good luck for tomorrow, sweetie. I can't come unfortunately. I have a shift in the hospital. But Finn and Burt will be there with you. Kick some ass. I love you.”

“Thanks, Carole. I love you too.”

After some pats on the back and some hugs, my family and I part ways for tonight. 

“I'll call you tomorrow, bro. Good luck.”

“Do that. Thank you, Finn.”

“See ya tomorrow kid. You'll be great out there.”

“Thanks, Dad. See you tomorrow.”

When I'm back at my hotel room I look at the bed and start crying.


	20. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

I am at home not long after my talk with Bas and I have no clue what to do.

 

My first thought is to shoot Kurt a text but he asked me to be patient and to wait for his call. I can do that. I will give him time. But nonetheless I am anxious. I'd love to discuss all this face to face but if he wants to talk on the phone, I have to accept that. Although I am sure that he's just avoiding to look me in the eyes when he tells me that it was fun and all but he won't continue to see me.

 

This is why I never date. This is why I always keep things casual. This is why I don't fall in love. Fuck... Bas is right. I'm behaving like a lovesick puppy. It will definitely get my heart broken. So what do I do now? Would it help if I was the one to tell Kurt that this was nice but I don't do repeats? Just to save MY heart? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

 

I guess I fell asleep at some point on my couch when my phone starts vibrating in my jeans pocket.

 

I startle awake and take the phone out to see a text from Kurt.

 

_Kurt to Blaine:_

_'Hey. It's Kurt. I'm sorry but can we maybe see each other tomorrow after the competitions? I just got home and I had an intense talk with my family. I'm exhausted, I have a migraine and I want to see you face to face when we talk. And I know we need to talk about us or this thing between us. And as we're both off the day after tomorrow and the following day too I thought we can see each other tomorrow night at my hotel. Or we could go have dinner or something? And if we don't speak before the competitions tomorrow: Good luck, Anderson. I'm the one who will beat your ass out there ;) Sleep tight. See you tomorrow.'_

 

My first thought is: He's avoiding again. My next is: He's too darn cute to be real. My feelings are mixed after his text and I think hard before I answer him.

 

_Blaine to Kurt:_

_'Hey. It's okay. Go to sleep and get better. But I have the feeling that you're avoiding me. Or our talk. Please don't. We really need to talk. And I'm glad that you want to see me tomorrow after the competitions. I think it's for the best if we can look into each others eyes when we say what we want or need to say. It's better this way. I can go with any suggestion. Hotel room or dinner at a restaurant. You pick. I'll go with it. Good luck to you too, Hummel. Tomorrow is MY day. You'll see only my ass in front of you when you come up for air. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow, gorgeous. ;)'_

 

After I send the text I read it again and I have the feeling that my text could be misunderstood. It sounds a little like I want to 'break up' with him. Shit. Do I send another one to ease the hidden undertone? Do I leave it like that and wait for his answer? I'm not sure. What would I write instead? 'I want to be with you, please don't say that you don't want to give us a chance?'

 

As I think about what to do I get another text from Kurt.

 

_Kurt to Blaine:_

_'Message understood. We really do need to talk. See ya, beautiful.'_

 

Fuck. This is exactly what I was referring to. What do I do now?

 

_Blaine to Kurt:_

_'I don't know what you expect me to say but my last text was a little bit cryptic. I didn't mean it like that.'_

 

_Kurt to Blaine:_

_'It's okay, Blaine. I understand. Let's talk tomorrow. My bed is calling.'_

 

_Blaine to Kurt:_

_'Okay. See you.'_

 

I don't get another answer and I suspect that there is a big misunderstanding coming up. I can't change it today. We'll have to talk it out eventually. Still. There is this niggling feeling in me. I need to sleep. Nothing I can do now. I need to be rested for tomorrow. The day will be exhausting even with enough sleep. I go to bed.

 

When I wake up I feel like I have been run over by a truck. I had a rather sleepless night. Too many thoughts running through my head. I feel like crap but I know this is my day. I have to fulfill my expectations and I will. I will beat everyone today.

 

I get ready fast and meet up with my teammates and we drive to Columbus. The air is sizzling again. Bas has a stupid grin on his face and I don't even have to ask why. I know Justin. Those two really are good together. I wish that Bas would think about settling down sometime. He deserves love. Just like me. Still I have to ask.

 

“Sooooooooooo? How was it?”

 

“Blaine. You have no idea. I think Justin learned another thing or two since the last time we were together. God, he's delicious. He's bendy and strong and kinky and he makes my toes curl in the best ways and my head spin. Holy hell.”

 

“If I didn't know it better I'd say you're aiming for repeats with Justin.”

 

“I do. We're meeting up again tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. There's still so much to do to each other. Or with each other.”

 

I gasp and feign a shocked look.

 

“Bas! Are you kidding me? You'll be with the same guy for the rest of our time here?”

 

Bas grins mischievously.

 

“Uh-huh!”

 

I can't believe what I see and hear. This is a first since we dated in high school.

 

“So the sex is that good? Did you kick him out after you were done?”

 

“Erm no. He stayed over and took my car back to his hotel early this morning.”

 

This is another first. Whoa.

 

A minute later he's snoring with his head against the window of our bus.

 

Could it be? Could it be that we're both falling for a guy from a different state? That we both invest ourselves and will end up heartbroken?

 

I guess we'll see. I won't push Bas on more information for now. He will figure it out for himself eventually. I just hope that he knows what he's doing too.

 

The silent murmur and humming from the bus' engine lulls me to sleep and I let my head rest on Bas' shoulder.

 


	21. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Real life was a bitch... Here come the next 2 chapters. Enjoy my dears.

**Kurt**

 

After I pull myself together again, I decide to send Blaine a text rather than calling. I am in no condition to talk to him right now. After my crying I have a terrible headache and I know that I sound like I have cried so I'd rather not talk.

 

_Kurt to Blaine:_

_'Hey. It's Kurt. I'm sorry but can we maybe see each other tomorrow after the competitions? I just got home and I had an intense talk with my family. I'm exhausted, I have a migraine and I want to see you face to face when we talk. And I know we need to talk about us or this thing between us. And as we're both off the day after tomorrow and the following day too I thought we can see each other tomorrow night at my hotel. Or we could go have dinner or something? And if we don't speak before the competitions tomorrow: Good luck, Anderson. I'm the one who will beat your ass out there ;) Sleep tight. See you tomorrow.'_

 

I have no clue how he will take it. I really hope that we can figure this mess out. Fast.

 

_Blaine to Kurt:_

_'Hey. It's okay. Go to sleep and get better. But I have the feeling that you're avoiding me. Or our talk. Please don't. We really need to talk. And I'm glad that you want to see me tomorrow after the competitions. I think it's for the best if we can look into each others eyes when we say what we want or need to say. It's better this way. I can go with any suggestion. Hotel room or dinner at a restaurant. You pick. I'll go with it. Good luck to you too, Hummel. Tomorrow is MY day. You'll see only my ass in front of you when you come up for air. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow, gorgeous. ;)'_

 

Oh. Well I guess I have my answer. I mean it could mean that he wants to see me and wants to maybe continue our – whatever we have right now but it sounds more like 'let's talk face to face so I can look into your eyes when I tell you that I don't do relationships.' I'm confused and a little hurt when I write back.

 

_Kurt to Blaine:_

_'Message understood. We really do need to talk. See ya, beautiful.'_

 

I still can't stop to tease him a little.

 

_Blaine to Kurt:_

_'I don't know what you expect me to say but my last text was a little bit cryptic. I didn't mean it like that.'_

 

What the fuck does this mean? I really don't get what he wants to tell me here. And I don't want to think about it anymore tonight. I definitely need to sleep.

 

_Kurt to Blaine:_

_'It's okay, Blaine. I understand. Let's talk tomorrow. My bed is calling.'_

 

_Blaine to Kurt:_

_'Okay. See you.'_

 

I put my phone on flight mode and get ready for bed. I look like shit when I look into the mirror. This wasn't the plan. I didn't intend to hook up with a stranger and feel so much for a guy I don't know. I just wanted to win my freaking competitions. Nothing more, nothing less. After all my skin care products are massaged into my body, I fall into bed and am out like a light in less than a minute.

 

When I wake up, my face is deep in my pillow and I feel a little drool on the corner of my mouth. Gosh. This is disgusting. I jump out of bed and head straight to the shower. If I have the time to wake up slowly my thoughts would undeniably drift to Blaine and I don't want that right now. I have 2 competitions coming up today. I'm good at Freestyle. The longer the better. I don't really know how good Blaine is in that style but I know that I am really good. My chances are pretty high.

 

My phone buzzes on my nightstand.

 

_Finn to Kurt:_

_'Woooohooooo front row. See ya in a bit, bro'_

 

Holy crap they are early today.

 

_Kurt to Finn:_

_'AMAZING! See you soon.'_

 

_Finn to Kurt:_

_'Good luck from your Dad and I'_

 

_Kurt to Finn:_

_'Thank you! Cheer for me.'_

 

_Finn to Kurt:_

_'Duh! Of course'_

 

I smile warmly. I love my doofus brother. He's the most caring, warmhearted brother I could have wished for. I'm so proud of him.

 

As soon as my teammates and I meet in the lobby, we head out to the pool. Justin has a dirty grin on his face and I don't really want to know what he was up to last night. But as he sits next to me it's only polite to ask.

 

“Who put that grin on your face, Jus?”

 

“Ah Kurt. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.”

 

“Very funny.”

 

“I had the most amazing sex last night.”

 

“Wait. I wasn't participating. That's not possible.”

 

“Ha ha, Kurt. Now you're very funny. No. I was with Bas last night.”

 

“Blaine's best friend Bas, Jus?”

 

“Yep. Exactly.”

 

“But I thought neither you or him do repeats.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

Justin sighs.

 

“I make an exception for Sebastian.”

 

“Uh oh. I know that look. You're dreamy.”

 

“Fuck yourself, Hummel.”

 

“Whoa, Jus. No need to be rude. We dated for a bit. I know you. Come on. Spill.”

 

“There's nothing to say.”

 

“Yeah, and tomorrow is Christmas Day.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jus. Come on. We're kinda friends. Tell me.”

 

Justin turns away for a second and I put my hand on his knee.

 

“Alright alright. Maybe, just maybe I agreed to meet with him for the rest of the competitions.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You heard. I like him. He's gorgeous, he's nice and he showers me with attention and really great sex. I stayed over last night and I drove his car back to the hotel early this morning. We had a fantastic night and- I don't know. There is something between us. We're really good together. I enjoy being with him.”

 

“So you fucked the whole night?”

 

“No. I mean we did it multiple times but he cooked for me and we talked on his couch and shared cute kisses that had nothing to do with foreplay. It felt like a date. It was more than I normally do. Or him for that matter. I don't know. We agreed to be exclusive for the time I'll be here in Columbus.”

 

“Wow. I'm speechless. So you will say goodbye in 4 days?”

 

“Erm no. I won't head back with the others. I will stay another couple of days with Bas. He invited me to stay with him until my return flight.”

 

Justin rubs his hands over his thighs. He seems nervous. I've never seen him like that.

 

“Oh. Oh wow. Good for you two. I'm happy for you, Jus. Really.”

 

“How's it going with you and Blaine?”

 

“Um. Aaaaah. Well. He's great. He's sweet and kind and beautiful and yeah.”

 

“I can see the heart-eyes, Hummel. Now it's your turn to spill the guts.”

 

“Nothing to say, really. We had a little encounter yesterday afternoon and we'll meet up again tonight. See where it takes us.”

 

“He must really really like you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Yeah well, he's kinda like Bas. He doesn't do repeats. Ever.”

 

“I never said that we're having sex again tonight. I was just saying that we're meeting up again.”

 

“He wouldn't do that either.”

 

“I see.”

 

My confusion about Blaine doesn't decrease. To the contrary. I am deep in thoughts when Justin wraps an arm around my shoulders.

 

“Kurt. Enjoy what you have as long as it lasts. Don't think too hard. You'll both figure it out in the end. Don't stress yourself with confusing feelings and just live a little. Blaine's a great guy. You said it yourself. And he's interested in you. So wait and see.”

 

I have no real words to say to that so I just nod and smile at him as we arrive at the pool.

 


	22. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

The Coach wakes us with a loud clapping.

 

“Okay kids, ready for today? Good luck and have fun out there.”

 

Everybody grumbles an answer and exits the bus.

 

Today is Bas' competition day too. He's swimming the 200m Men's Backstroke. I can see the excitement in his eyes. He's ready. I'd love to say the same about me. I feel kinda miserable. Still anxious what will happen tonight with Kurt. But Bas is ready to kick my ass.

 

“Stop mooning, Blaine. You can have some ass tonight. But before that you will focus on today. Swimming. Competition. Nationals. Important. Otherwise Devlin will have your ass on a plate. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR GUT! Otherwise I'll kick you and I'll kick Hummel too. You choose.”

 

“Alright alright. I get it. I will beat Kurt and then I'll have awesome sex. Got it.”

 

“Finally. Go get ready and forget your dick or your heart for a few hours.”

 

“That's coming from you?”

 

“Yes. Because I know how fucking important this is.”

 

“Sorry. I'll concentrate.”

 

“You'd better!”

 

We hurry into the locker room and get changed. When we get our schedules I read through it. This time, I'm in the first Heat in my 200m Freestyle. Kurt too. Oh dear. Again next to each other. And for the 100m Freestyle we're both in Heat 2. Well. I can handle it. I hope.

 

After warming up a little I enter the pool area and I am overwhelmed by the amount of cheering people today. I look out to the stands and I spot two men in flannel who hold up a sign saying: ' _ **Go Kurt!'**_

 

They look vaguely familiar and I'm quite sure that this is Kurt's family. I'm happy that Kurt has his family here to cheer on him. He deserves to be cherished and celebrated. I lock eyes with the older man with the base cap. I bet it's Kurt's Dad. He watches me curiously but calculating. I have the suspicion that Kurt and his Dad had a talk about me. I'm not quite sure if it was a good or a bad talk. At least, Kurt's Dad doesn't look hostile or something like that. The other guy, Kurt's stepbrother smirks a little as he spots me. Hm not sure yet what this means but he definitely looks kind. I'd love to meet them one day. Whoa, there we go again. I should take a cold shower or hop in the pool for a second to get my thoughts back under control.

 

It's time.

 

I see Kurt stretching and waggling his arms in every direction before he's standing behind his starting block. He's ready. I can see it.

 

As soon as he sees me standing next to him, he smiles and winks at me. Okay then. I can do this. He doesn't seem mad or pissed.

 

I smile back widely and he snickers quietly.

 

Ready to go.

 

3-2-1 * **whistle** *

 

I lose a fraction of a second when my toe hits the edge of the starting block but I don't feel the light pain over my adrenaline. First lap, second lap, third lap. All good. I'm a little faster than Kurt. Fourth lap, half way through I am elated to see that I'm still faster than Kurt. Suddenly I get a cramp. Fuck! I lose speed and hit the end after Kurt. Fucking shit. My mind is in overdrive and I watch the time board with a pained look on my face.

 

Kurt is again faster than me but hey. It's only the Heat and not the final. I'll beat him tonight.

 

He looks over to me and as soon as he sees my expression his triumphant expression changes to concern.

 

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

 

“Cramp. But I'm fine. Thank you. You did great, Kurt.”

 

“Thanks. But you were ahead of me until your cramp. So we'll see how it goes in the possible final.”

 

“Yeah. We'll see. Your family here again today?”

 

“Yes. They're front row today. Were here around 7am. Crazy guys.”

 

“I think I saw them. They have a sign with them, right? And are dressed in flannel?”

 

“That's them. Yeah. Come on, let's get out. I have to see the Coach in a few. See you later for the 100m Freestyle.”

 

We get out of the pool and I limp a little.

 

“Yeah. See you later, Kurt. I think I'll see the physical therapist for a moment. Get some magnesium and a massage.”

 

“Get well, cutie.”

 

“Thanks, beautiful.”

 

“Goof.”

 

“You started it.”

 

“True true. Later, Blaine.”

 

“Later, Kurt.”

 

I hurry to get my things and see Mike, the physical therapist.

 

“Whoa man, what happened?”

 

“Hi Mike. Cramp. Hurts.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. Come sit down and let me have a look.”

 

Mike grabs my calf and tests the muscles. I whine a little as he roughly bends my foot towards my shin.

 

“Stop whining, Blaine. This is nothing. Just a little cramp. You're acting like you have a broken leg or something.”

 

I pout a little and Mike chuckles.

 

“So how did it go?”

 

“Well, I was in lead until I got that fucking cramp.”

 

“Okay. So who bet you then?”

 

“Kurt Hummel.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“I haven't seen Kurt in ages.”

 

I furrow my brows at that statement.

 

“Wait. You know Kurt?”

 

“Yep. We were in high school together. And for a little bit in Glee Club.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Kurt was in Glee Club?”

 

“Yeah. But not very long. He quit at the end of our junior year.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't know for sure but something happened to him. I mean he was bullied quite bad and he didn't have many friends at school but there must have happened something bad. After he quit, he was always careful to not be alone in the corridors and his clothes changed from experimentally to boring. I'm really not sure what happened but he quit every club he was in and he didn't stay longer than necessary at school. He had only Brittany as a friend but when we asked her what happened with Kurt she only babbled something about her cat and his addictions. Brittany is a little different but a really sweet girl. Haven't seen her since graduation though.”

 

I suck in a deep breath and my heart hurts. Holy shit, Kurt. What the hell happened to you?

 


	23. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the delay friends. I had a nasty cold and a LOT of work afterwards. So here are the next two chapters that will hopefully be liked. I can't update before the second week of January. Xmas break. So I wish all of you a beautiful Xmas time with your loved ones and stay healthy and safe. Greets, Dana

**Kurt**

 

I'm still deep in thoughts when I enter our locker room and think about what Justin said. Maybe he's right. If we're doomed to have only a few days together and Blaine is willing, we could enjoy what we have. Like Jus and Sebastian. I know I don't normally do that but my heart is already invested. I will be flying home to New York with a heavy heart. Maybe I really should try to turn off my feelings for the duration of my stay. Enjoy him and take what I can get.

 

When I exit the lockers the crowd is even bigger than yesterday. I instantly spot my family and they cheer and yell my name. Finn made a sign that says _**'Go Kurt!'**_. I have to grin. Goof. They are adorable in their matching flannel.

 

I start stretching and waggling my arms in every direction before I step behind my starting block. I'm ready. I am calm.

 

As soon as I spot Blaine next to me I can't help it. I have to smile at him. I can't wait for tonight. Maybe I can avoid talking and get to the fun stuff instead. It's worth a try. Just feeling. No thinking. I wink at him.

 

Blaine smiles back widely and I snicker quietly at his puppy look.

 

Ready to go.

 

3-2-1 * **whistle** *

 

I'm right there. Focused on my lane and my breathing is calm and collected. I am fast. But not fast enough. Blaine is ahead of me in the first three laps. Suddenly I see Blaine struggle for a moment and I pass him half way through our last lap and I hit the end first.

 

I watch the time board when it's confirmed that I was a little faster. I look over to Blaine and as I see his pained expression my smugness changes to concern.

 

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

 

“Cramp. But I'm fine. Thank you. You did great, Kurt.”

 

“Thanks. But you were ahead of me until your cramp. So we'll see how it goes in the possible final.”

 

“Yeah. We'll see. Your family here again today?”

 

“Yes. They're front row today. Were here around 7am. Crazy guys.”

 

“I think I saw them. They have a sign with them, right? And are dressed in flannel?”

 

I have to giggle. Typically my family.

 

“That's them. Yeah. Come on, let's get out. I have to see the Coach in a few. See you later for the 100m Freestyle.”

 

We get out of the pool and Blaine limps a little.

 

“Yeah. See you later, Kurt. I think I'll see the physical therapist for a moment. Get some magnesium and a massage.”

 

I can't smother a bit of teasing.

 

“Get well, cutie.”

 

“Thanks, beautiful.”

 

“Goof.”

 

“You started it.”

 

“True true. Later, Blaine.”

 

“Later, Kurt.”

 

Gosh the things that I'd love to do to him right now. Or let him do to me. Ah-ah-ah later, Kurt.

 

I meet up with Coach Smith in our locker room and he hugs me tightly.

 

“Kurt. We didn't really have the chance to talk yesterday. I'm so proud of you. Your first competition and you won your final. I'm so impressed.”

 

“Thank you, Coach.”

 

“And you're doing so good today, too.”

 

“It was just the first Heat, Coach. Let's see the 100m and the final tonight. Blaine is really strong.”

 

“Oh. Yes. Blaine Anderson. He's the best of the Ohioan team. Great sportsman. Great swimmer.”

 

“Great guy.”

 

“Oh? Is he?”

 

“Um, yes. I'd think so. He seems very kind and congratulated me on my win. It was earnest and nice.”

 

“Well then. I'll leave you to your further preparations. The 100m are coming up soon. Good job, Kurt. And good luck!”

 

“Thanks, Coach. I'm doing my best.”

 

He pats me on the shoulder and smiles warmly as he leaves the locker room to go check on my teammates.

 

I watch the next couple of competitions where I see Sebastian win his Heat in the Men's Backstroke. He's really good. Fast. He seems a bit cocky but I can see why Justin is attracted to him. He has a kind of predator aura.

 

Time is ticking fast and soon it's time to head out to my 100m Freestyle Heat.

 

Blaine is 2 lanes away from me this time but he seems good. He rocks up and down on his tippy toes to keep the muscles working. The pained look is gone but he looks pensive and absent in a way I haven't seen before. I'll deal with it later. I jump up and down a little and flex my arms and neck. Inhaling deep breaths as I step onto the starting block.

 

The whistle is faint in the background and I jump. I can't see Blaine but I try to concentrate on my own lane and my own breathing. First lap, turn, second lap, hitting the end. Looking at the time board. Oh.

 

1st: Blaine Anderson: 49.16

2nd: Michael Jensen: 49.27

3 rd : Kurt Hummel: 49.45

 

Oh. Okay. Well. Apparently the shorter distances are not my forte.

 

I head out quickly and Blaine waits for me.

 

“Hey. You did good, Kurt.”

 

“Not as good as you, Blaine. Congrats.”

 

“Thanks. It was okay, I think.”

 

“How's the leg?”

 

“It's good again. No more pain. Mike Chang is a doll. He did good with getting me back on track.”

 

“Wait. Mike Chang?”

 

“Yeah. He told me you were in High school together.”

 

“Gosh. Small world. I thought he'd leave Ohio behind after school.”

 

“Oh he's our physical therapist for quite some time now. So I guess not.”

 

“Yeah. How is he doing?”

 

“Good! He's married and has a little daughter.”

 

“Oh. Do you know his wife's name?”

 

“Yes. Her name is Tina.”

 

My eyes grow wide. Who knew.

 

“Wow. They really did it.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Oh they were a couple in high school already. They dated since sophomore or junior year I think. That's great. I'm happy for them.”

 

“You could go and say hi if you wanted.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow. I have a lot to do today. You're still up for meeting up tonight, right?”

 

I watch him nervously but he grins widely.

 

“Kurt. Of course. Nowhere I'd rather be.”

 

I grin back. He's adorable.

 

“Good. I have to go now. See you tonight in the finals?”

 

“You bet. See you later, Kurt.”

 

“Bye, Blaine.”

 

We part ways and I call Dad.

 

“Kurt?”

 

“Yeah. I'm done for a little while. You wanna head out to grab a coffee?”

 

I hear mumbling in the background. I guess he talks with Finn.

 

“Sure. Wanna meet at the parking lot again?”

 

“Yeah. I have an hour until I have to be back. So Starbucks across the pool?”

 

“Sure, kiddo. See you in a few.”

 

“Yep. Bye, Dad.”

 

I take a quick shower to wash the chlorine from my body and head out to meet up with Dad and Finn.

 


	24. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

After a massage from Mike and some exercises I feel better. I still think about Kurt's high school time and I wonder what happened to him. When we were getting coffee he told me about his not so happy memories at school but he left it there.

 

I watch Sebastian's first competition and he's so good. He'll definitely win his final tonight. I'm sure of that.

 

Soon it's time to head out to my 100m Freestyle Heat.

 

Kurt is 2 lanes away from me this time. He jumps up and down and stretches his lean body in every direction. It's distracting. I rock up and down on my toes to keep the muscles working. It feels good. No pain. Mike did good. I'm ready.

 

I hear the whistle and I jump. I can't see Kurt but I guess this is definitely better for my concentration. I am focused on myself and no one else. The short distance is definitely in my favor. I hit the end and watch the time board expectantly.

 

1st: Blaine Anderson: 49.16

2nd: Michael Jensen: 49.27

3 rd : Kurt Hummel: 49.45

 

Whoop. YES!

 

I'm out of the water in a second and wait for Kurt.

 

“Hey. You did good, Kurt.”

 

“Not as good as you, Blaine. Congrats.”

 

“Thanks. It was okay, I think.”

 

“How's the leg?”

 

I wiggle it a little and smile.

 

“It's good again. No more pain. Mike Chang is a doll. He did good with getting me back on track.”

 

I wait for the coin to drop. I don't have to wait at all.

 

“Wait. Mike Chang?”

 

“Yeah. He told me you were in High school together.”

 

“Gosh. Small world. I thought he'd leave Ohio behind after school.”

 

“Oh he's our physical therapist for quite some time now. So I guess not.”

 

“Yeah. How is he doing?”

 

“Good! He's married and has a little daughter.”

 

“Oh. Do you know his wife's name?”

 

“Yes. Her name is Tina.”

 

His eyes grow wide. Oh I guess he knows her too.

 

“Wow. They really did it.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Oh they were a couple in high school already. They dated since sophomore or junior year I think. That's great. I'm happy for them.”

 

Maybe he wants to reconnect. I should ask.

 

“You could go and say hi if you wanted.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow. I have a lot to do today. You're still up for meeting up tonight, right?”

 

Kurt looks a little nervous. I have to grin. Hello? Is that even a question? Haven't I made myself clear before?

 

“Kurt. Of course. Nowhere I'd rather be.”

 

He sighs in relief and smiles back.

 

“Good. I have to go now. See you tonight in the finals?”

 

“You bet. See you later, Kurt.”

 

“Bye, Blaine.”

 

We part ways and I go finding Bas.

 

He's huddled up with Justin on a bench in our locker room. They do look pretty smitten.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

Bas looks at me with a smarmy grin on his face.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

“Very funny, Bas.”

 

“Hey Blaine. You good?”

 

“Yes. I have a little bit of time until my finals. About an hour I think. I'll chill a bit at catering. Don't get caught by the Coach, boys. He'll have your heads. Both of your heads.”

 

“I have to head out in a few minutes for my competition either way. I'd better go. See you later, Bas?”

 

“Of course. Good luck! And don't get too exhausted. I have plans!”

 

Justin only smirks and plants a chaste kiss on Bas' mouth before he leaves the room.

 

“Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. That looked pretty cozy.”

 

“Shut up, Blaine.”

 

“Just saying.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“Okay honey. I'll see you later then.”

 

He flips me the bird and I chuckle as I head out to grab a coffee and a banana.

 

When I'm done I'm just in time for my first final. The crowd is going crazy and when I'm announced I wave at them with a big smile on my face.

 

Kurt is there. He doesn't really look over but I see a soft smile playing around his lips. I wonder what or who exactly put it there. Later.

 

Ready to go. First of my two finals for the day. 200M Freestyle. And off we go.

 

I feel good the first 2 laps. The third is okay too but in the last lap I feel a little exhaustion coming up. Maybe I should focus on the shorter distances next year. Or maybe it's just today. We'll see.

 

When I'm done and look up to the board, my suspicions are correct.

 

1st place: Kurt Hummel: 1:45.03

2nd place: Blake Pieroni: 1:46.30

3rd place: Blaine Anderson: 1:46.39

 

Well shit.

 

I hear Kurt squealing over there and I am happy for him. Really happy. He deserves this so much.

 

A couple of minutes later I spot him half naked in the arms of his father. They look delighted. His brother Finn too. He hugs Kurt from behind, not caring at all that Kurt is dripping wet. It's beautiful to watch. I wait for him to come back. There is still the final for the 100m Freestyle to come in a bit. This will be MY final.

 

Kurt bounces over to me, a big grin on his face.

 

“Blaaaaaaaaaine.”

 

“Kuuuuuuuurt.”

 

“I did it.”

 

“You did. Congratulations!”

 

“Thank you! I achieved more than I was aiming for. I know my best style is the 200m Butterfly but the Freestyle too. I'm so happy.”

 

“As you should be. You were great!”

 

“Thank you. And sorry for beating your ass.”

 

“Well, honey. There are still 2 competitions to come. I'll beat YOUR ass in the 100 and 50m Freestyle. Just you wait.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“No! It's a promise.”

 

“Words, Anderson. Just words. You should definitely show me.”

 

“Oh I will. I definitely will.”

 

Our grins and sparkling eyes could light a stadium and we both know that we're not necessarily talking about swimming anymore.

 

Soon the last final of the day is called and we head back into place for the 100m Freestyle.

 

I definitely will win this final. I have to. Short distance. Mine.

 

As soon as my body is in the water I don't hear anything at all apart from my own heartbeat rushing in my ears. I swim as fast as I can. No thinking. Just chasing my limit. My legs are strong and they start to burn but I push through and as I hit the pools edge I am fairly sure that I did it.

 

Anxiously I look at the board.

 

1st place: Blaine Anderson: 47.32

2nd place: Kurt Hummel: 48.14

3rd place: Caeleb Dressel: 48.56

 

Holy crap I bet the current American Record. OH MY GOD!!!

 


	25. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my friends and happy new year. I am back and ready to continue with the story. I hope you enjoyed the holidays. So here are the chapters 25 and 26. I had written out the chapters 27 and 28 too so I need to go back to writing ASAP! Enjoy the chapters.

**Kurt**

 

Dad, Finn and I enter the Starbucks across the pool area. It's quite empty right now which suits me well.

 

We just talk about casual things until Dad smirks at me challenging.

 

“So I took a good luck at your boy earlier.”

 

“He's not my boy, Dad.”

 

“Well he could be. He looks like a lovesick puppy.”

 

“Not true. Stop it.”

 

“Hey. I can say for sure that he always wears a pair of heart-eyes when he looks at you.”

 

I groan in defeat and slam my head on my crossed arms on the table.

 

“Daaaaaaaaad.”

 

“Okay okay, I'll stop with the teasing. But he seems nice. Just saying. Not really arrogant, hm?”

 

“No he is definitely not arrogant. He's really nice and sweet.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“So Kurt. 2 finals today. You are amazing out there. Are you nervous?”

 

“Not really. More like excited, Finn. It's like a rush. You are on autopilot. It's a great feeling.”

 

We chat for another half hour before I have to hurry back. We part ways at the entrance and I'm sandwiched in a group hug. Feels good to see my family this much. They wish me luck and are off towards the stands. I quickly get ready for the first final of the day.

 

The crowd is cheering on Blaine as he is announced. It's amazing to watch the passion and happiness of the crowd in which they scream for Blaine.

 

So here comes the 200m Freestyle. I'm good to go. I'm a little behind in the first 2 laps but I really do have the feeling that I am better at longer distances. I normally can increase speed after 2 or 3 laps.

 

I don't really think about winning this time though. Freestyle is only my second best style. When I look over to the board I'm speechless though.

 

1st place: Kurt Hummel: 1:45.03

2nd place: Blake Pieroni: 1:46.30

3rd place: Blaine Anderson: 1:46.39

 

Holy shit. I did it. Again. I won my second final. No way to cushion my happiness. I squeal in delight. After climbing out of the pool I run over to Dad and Finn and throw myself into Dad's open arms. I feel like a child again.

 

Finn hugs me from behind and a tiny happy tear runs down my face. After loud clapping from the audience and whoops and hollers from the stands I bounce back to Blaine. He has a beautiful smile on his face.

 

“Blaaaaaaaaaine.”

 

“Kuuuuuuuurt.”

 

“I did it.”

 

“You did. Congratulations!”

 

“Thank you! I achieved more than I was aiming for. I know my best style is the 200m Butterfly but the Freestyle too. I'm so happy.”

 

“As you should be. You were great!”

 

“Thank you. And sorry for beating your ass.”

 

“Well, honey. There are still 2 competitions to come. I'll beat YOUR ass in the 100 and 50m Freestyle. Just you wait.”

 

Oh the naughty thoughts that run through my mind right now.

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“No! It's a promise.”

 

If I don't stop the teasing I will definitely get hard in the middle of the pool, watched by hundreds of people here and thousands on the TV.

 

“Words, Anderson. Just words. You should definitely show me.”

 

“Oh I will. I definitely will.”

 

Oh dear god, please yes. Later.

 

There is not much time until the last final of the day and I get ready for the 100m Freestyle. My expectations on this competition are really low.

 

The short distance is really hard to get into. It's over before I realize it.

 

I look at the board.

 

1st place: Blaine Anderson: 47.32

2nd place: Kurt Hummel: 48.14

3rd place: Caeleb Dressel: 48.56

 

My first thought is: YES. Blaine did it. My second thought is: I am second. My third thought comes as soon as I see the board lightning up with: 'AMERICAN RECORD TIME: CONGRATULATIONS!'

 

Oh my gosh. Blaine beat the American Record. Holy fucking shit, baby.

 

I turn my head fast and I see him pale. He gets some slaps on the shoulder or back but he doesn't really react to the congratulations. I dive over to him and stand in his personal space as I grab his shoulders.

 

He looks me in the eyes and I smile my widest smile ever.

 

“Blaine! You beat the American Record. Oh my god. You did it!!”

 

“I did it.”

 

“You did. Come on, let's get out of the water and celebrate at my hotel room.”

 

Blaine looks at me with adoration and surprise. He smiles and nods. Still out of words for now.

 

We walk arm in arm towards the locker rooms until Sebastian and Justin jump Blaine until he lies on the floor.

 

I grin at the display in front of me and finally Blaine gets it. He whoops. Loud. It's a joy to watch him this carefree.

 

He tackles me to the ground too and Jus and Sebastian leave silently. We chuckle and laugh until the mood changes.

 

I grab his hands and pull him up.

 

“Let's go, champ.”

 

“Kurt?”

 

“No talking, Anderson. I want you. Now.”

 

I don't know how many minutes it takes for us to reach my hotel and my room. It could have been minutes or hours. I don't care. We haven't even closed the door to my room yet when Blaine pulls my jacket off my torso and I push my track pants down in a swift move. Blaine is already tearing his own clothes off and after some tumbling towards the bed we are both gloriously naked as I remember something.

 

“Blaine. We haven't showered. I smell like a pool.”

 

“Don't care. I love the smell of chlorine.”

 

“Fuck. Me too.”

 

We kiss frantically. All teeth and tongue. It's so hot. In a fraction of a second I remember to grab the supplies before it gets too heated and I throw the lube and a condom onto my pillows.

 

Blaine groans at the sight and grabs my ass tightly before he throws me onto my bed.

 

“What do you want? Kurt? Tell me, baby.”

 

“I want you, deep inside of me. Fucking me like there is no tomorrow.”

 

“Holy fucking shit, Kurt. If you don't stop I'll come before I am buried inside you.”

 

I smirk and let go of Blaine to kneel on the bed, facing the headboard and laying my palms on the wall over the headboard. I spread my legs apart and look over my shoulder.

 

“Then you should better start right now, Anderson. I hate waiting.”

 

Blaine mumbles some dirty cuss words before he positions himself behind me and grabs the lube and the condom.

 

My anticipation is running high. I'm horny as hell and I can't wait to feel Blaine deep inside my body. My mind is in overdrive and I feel like floating when I feel the first finger breech my slightly lose hole. I gasp. I can't wait for more and wiggle my ass a little in eagerness.

 

Blaine is careful, thorough but quick in his preparation. I could come just from his fingers alone. I feel like going crazy.

 

After another minute of fingering I hear the condom foil packet ripped open and Blaine moaning when he coats his dick with lube.

 

“Hurry, Blaine. I want you in me NOW.”

 

Blaine grabs my hips and pushes my back a little to bend a bit more. I grab the headboard tightly when I feel the blunt head of Blaine's cock against my hole before he pushes in slowly.

 

I must be moaning like a cat in heat because Blaine slams his dick in the rest of the way until I feel his hips against mine.

 

“Holy fuck, Kurt. You're so-”

 

“Gimme a second, please.”

 

Blaine trembles behind me but he gives me time to adjust. I don't need long. I am pliant and so damn horny that my body is ready before I can count to 3.

 

“Okay move.”

 

Blaine pulls back slowly until only the head of his thick cock is in me before he pushes back in. Equally as slow.

 

I grip the headboard tighter until my knuckles are white against the black bed frame. I pant heavily. He feels amazing. So hot and big inside of me.

 

“Blaine, faster. I need you faster.”

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

The new pace makes me dizzy. Blaine slams in and out of me in a steady, fast pace. I feel like flying or floating or whatever. I can't think. I only feel. And it feels like nothing ever before. It's addicting.

 

“God Kurt. Oh my-, ah-, ah-, yes!”

 

The sounds of slapping skin against skin and the headboard slamming against the wall and our combined moaning and yelling gets me into ecstasy. Blaine nudges my prostate at every fucking push inside me. I lose every coherent thought and my ability to word my feelings has left me too. The only word I am able to scream is 'YES'.

 

My hands start to lose the grip on the headboard but Blaine is there. He wraps one arm around my chest and pulls me up again until his chin hooks over my shoulder. I grab for his arm and with the other I grab my leaking cock.

 

I don't need more than another couple of thrusts before I come over my hand and the bedspread. The only thing holding me up is Blaine's strong arm around me.

 

After half a dozen more thrusts Blaine comes with a yell of my name. We ride out our orgasms and when Blaine slowly pulls out of me I crash onto the mattress. Blaine lies down next to me and chuckles while he caresses my back.

 

“Holy shit, Kurt. That was-”

 

“Yeah. Exactly that. You broke me.”

 

We giggle a bit and I turn my head to watch Blaine. His eyes are closed and his expression is calm and happy. I wiggle a bit until my head rests on his chest and my arm lies across his stomach. Not even 5 minutes later Blaine snores lightly. He's gorgeous like this. My heart swells but aches at the same time.

 

“Can I keep you? Please let me keep you.”

 

I stifle my upcoming tears and place a kiss on his peck before I close my eyes too.

 


	26. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

I feel like I'm in trance. I barely feel the slaps on my shoulder or back. The first time I react is when Kurt comes over to me and grabs my shoulders.

 

I look at him and I see the biggest toothiest smile I have ever seen on him.

 

“Blaine! You beat the American Record. Oh my god. You did it!!”

 

I still can't believe it.

 

“I did it.”

 

“You did. Come on, let's get out of the water and celebrate at my hotel room.”

 

I'm not capable of answering but I am happy that Kurt takes care of me right now. I can only smile and nod.

 

Kurt pulls my arm through his and we walk back towards the locker rooms when I'm tackled by Sebastian and Justin, who were apparently waiting for me.

 

Sebastian yells into my ear and I finally am pulled out of my stupor. I whoop and holler and start laughing.

 

Kurt is standing next to us and I grab him to join us on the floor. After a moment of giggling and rolling around I feel the tension in the air. The sexual tension. Bas and Justin are gone when we get from the floor. Kurt smirks at me.

 

“Let's go, champ.”

 

“Kurt?”

 

“No talking, Anderson. I want you. Now.”

 

Oh my god.

 

We arrive at Kurt's hotel in a frenzy. I have no clue how we get there but I don't really care. As soon as we are in his room I pull at his clothes and he eagerly let's me undress him. While he gets rid of his track pants, I undress myself in a hurry. I grab him and our bodies meet in a heated collision. It's amazing.

 

Suddenly Kurt pulls back a little.

 

“Blaine. We haven't showered. I smell like a pool.”

 

As if that would stop me from devouring him.

 

“Don't care. I love the smell of chlorine.”

 

“Fuck. Me too.”

 

Our kisses grow desperate. It's so hot. Kurt pulls back again and rummages in his drawer to grab the lube and a condom and throws it onto his pillows.

 

I can't suppress a groan and grab Kurt's ass tightly before I throw him onto the bed. I need him like right this second.

 

“What do you want? Kurt? Tell me, baby.”

 

“I want you, deep inside of me. Fucking me like there is no tomorrow.”

 

Oh my freaking god. My fantasy is in overdrive at those words.

 

“Holy fucking shit, Kurt. If you don't stop I'll come before I am buried inside you.”

 

Kurt smirks and crawls onto the bed. Kneeling and facing his headboard. He puts his palms against the wall above his headboard, spreads his legs and looks cockily over his shoulder in invitation.

 

“Then you should better start right now, Anderson. I hate waiting.”

 

I cuss a little as I climb onto the bed behind Kurt and grab the supplies.

 

I can't wait to be buried in that amazing ass. So I don't lose any more time, grab the lube and squeeze a good amount onto my fingers before I circle the first around his hole. He gasps in anticipation as I push it inside. In all his eagerness he wiggles his butt and I have to stay focused.

 

After another minute of fingering I tear the foil packet of the condom apart and quickly put it on my straining cock. I coat it with the rest of the lube and moan.

 

“Hurry, Blaine. I want you in me NOW.”

 

I grab his hips and place one hand on his back to get him to bend a little more. I push into him and he makes the most filthy sounds I ever heard. I can't hold back and push all the way into his deliciously tight heat until I bottom out.

 

“Holy fuck, Kurt. You're so-”

 

“Gimme a second, please.”

 

Of course I get it and try to concentrate to not move a muscle as Kurt adjusts to my length. It doesn't take long before Kurt circles his ass a little.

 

“Okay move.”

 

I pull back until only my head is inside him and then I push back in. Kurt pants heavily and he's flushed from his face over his neck.

 

“Blaine, faster. I need you faster.”

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

I increase the pace and pound into Kurt. God he feels amazing. I want this to last forever. My brain shuts down immediately and my animal instincts take over.

 

“God Kurt. Oh my-, ah-, ah-, yes!”

 

The sounds inside Kurt's room are loud and filthy. Skin slapping, headboard slamming against the wall and dirty moaning are the only things I hear. And the blood rushing in my ears. And then constant 'YES' yelling of Kurt.

 

Kurt can't hold onto the headboard anymore and loses his grip. I wrap my arm around his body and put my palm against his chest. Lifting his upper body until he kneels with a straight back on the bed. He puts his head on my shoulder and I hook my chin over his. To steady himself he holds onto my arm and with his other hand he grabs his cock tightly without really moving it.

 

Another couple of thrusts later Kurt comes hot and heavy over his hand and he slumps a little in my arm.

 

After another handful of thrusts my resolve snaps and I push into Kurt as far as I can go and come with a scream of Kurt's name on my lips. As soon as I have my breathing back under control I slowly pull out of Kurt with a hiss and Kurt crashes onto his mattress. I lie down next to him and chuckle while I stroke his back slowly. I can't believe what happened there.

 

“Holy shit, Kurt. That was-”

 

“Yeah. Exactly that. You broke me.”

 

We giggle a little but the exhaustion of the day quickly pulls me under. I am out like a light in seconds. The last thing that I notice is that Kurt puts his head on my chest and wraps his arm around my stomach.

 

When I wake up I am already far gone and my toes are curling. A delicious wet heat engulfs my rock hard cock. My mind is fuzzy and I am not sure where I am right now until I hear the quiet moan in my neither regions and all memories come rushing back.

 

Kurt. Gorgeous, talented, kind and amazingly hot Kurt. I had the best sex I can remember and he is currently sucking my dick like a lollipop.

 

I push my hand down my body until I reach Kurt's head. I card my fingers through his hair and he moans louder before he releases my dick with a loud popping sound.

 

“Finally. I worked your dick for the last 10 minutes without a reaction from you. I was already thinking you were dead.”

 

“Nuh uh. I was thinking I was dreaming.”

 

Kurt chuckles.

 

“Must have been a nice dream then.”

 

“The reality is even better.”

 

I try to nudge Kurt's head back towards my dick but Kurt seems to have other plans.

 

“I am already ready for you so are you awake now?”

 

I am not really following. My mind is still fuzzy.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I wanna ride you.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Kurt is fine, honey.”

 

“Oh Kurt.”

 

“That's better. You ready for me?”

 

“Hmph. Do you even have to ask?”

 

“I guess not.”

 

He quickly puts a condom on my cock and lubes me up. As soon as I open my eyes, Kurt is straddling me and grabs my dick to guide it to his fluttering opening. I'm in heaven as he quickly seats himself until there is no more room between us.

 

His hands are firmly planted on my chest and his eyes are dark and hooded. His lips are parted and gorgeous sounds escape his mouth. I bend my knees until my feet are propped on the mattress. Kurt leans back a little against my bent legs. I am so deep inside of him and my heartbeat quickens.

 

He guides my hands to his hips and I grab them tightly as he starts rocking up and down in my lap. The pace is slow and I have the feeling that he wants to drag it on as long as possible. It feels like teasing but his expression is soft and calm.

 

After a couple of minutes he bends down and kisses me softly and long.

 

I sit up and wrap my arms around his back. Effectively lifting him up and down my cock. The drag is slow and loving. This feels different than last night. It's purposely more. Not that I didn't enjoy what we did last night. I did. But this is different. Watching each other while giving pleasure. Locking eyes and smiling through moans.

 

It feels like hours like this before Kurt goes rigid in my arms and comes untouched all over both of us. His clenching is what does it to me too. I come silently. My forehead lies against Kurt's chest and he pets my hair.

 

I think it's time for the talk now.

 


	27. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there buddies. I hope you had a good week. Here are the last two chapters that I wrote back in December. Everything after is new. Enjoy and until next week! Love, Dana

**K urt**

 

Despite my mood when I fell asleep, I wake up with a plan. I will make the time that Blaine and I have memorable. For both of us. I will enjoy every minute I can be with him before we part ways.

 

My first plan: Waking him with a blow job.

 

The plan quickly changes though as I suck on his straining cock for minutes and I get desperate to feel him inside of me again.

 

I grab the lube and prep myself quickly. There isn't much preparation needed. When I'm done I put Blaine's cock into my mouth again and fondle his balls. I can't stop the little moans escaping my throat at the taste of this delicious piece of art in my mouth.

 

After a while I feel movement and Blaine's hand cards through my hair. I release his cock and look into his eyes.

 

“Finally. I worked your dick for the last 10 minutes without a reaction from you. I was already thinking you were dead.”

 

“Nuh uh. I was thinking I was dreaming.”

 

Adorable idiot. I chuckle.

 

“Must have been a nice dream then.”

 

“The reality is even better.”

 

Blaine tries to get my mouth back on his cock but I will get lost in the feeling and I have other plans.

 

“I am already ready for you so are you awake now?”

 

I guess he's still kinda sleeping.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I wanna ride you.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

I can't help the teasing.

 

“Kurt is fine, honey.”

 

“Oh Kurt.”

 

“That's better. You ready for me?”

 

“Hmph. Do you even have to ask?”

 

“I guess not.”

 

I hurry to get him ready and wet before I climb his lap and guide his dick into me. I put my palms on his pecks for leverage and Blaine lifts his knees to give me something to lean against. He's so deep.

 

We stay in this position without moving for a moment before I grab his hands and put them on my hips. Now I can start rocking and swaying on him. I want to keep this slow. I want this to last. This feels like more already.

 

I bend down to kiss him slowly. Blaine sits up then and wraps his arms around me. It's so intense. We lock eyes and I search for something in his eyes. I see a lot of emotions and questions running through. He feels it too. I'm sure. We smile at each other and moan at these intense feelings.

 

We can keep this up for a while. I have no idea how long but all the build up explodes out of me when my body snaps. I come long and hard over both of us. Blaine follows quickly after me and rests his forehead against my chest.

 

I have to run my fingers through his hair as he comes down from his high.

 

He looks up again and I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. He has questions. He wants to talk. I'm getting scared.

 

“I can't-.”

 

“Kurt? What do you mean?”

 

I pull myself up and let Blaine's cock slip out of me before I sit back down again.

 

“Blaine. Can we maybe enjoy this until the competitions are over and talk then? Please let's not make this harder now. There are so many things to talk about. I know you want to. I want to talk too but please. Let us have this first. Can you? Can you do that for me?”

 

I can see the emotions on his face. I can see the hurt and the confusion but if we talk it out now then it's over. And I don't want that.

 

He sighs.

 

“If you insist.”

 

“Blaine. Please please believe me that I really really like you and I love what we have right now. I really do.”

He seems to consider my words and he must find something in my own expression when he answers.

 

“Okay. But please promise me that we will talk. You're not just a hookup for me, Kurt.”

 

There it is. The nagging feeling that Blaine wants more too. It's more or less confirmed now. How can we achieve it? There isn't a simple way of giving an answer to this.

 

“I promise. And you're not a hookup for me either.”

 

“I know.”

 

The mood has definitely changed and after a quick clean up we huddle back into bed and cuddle without talking. The air feels heavy around us and we both are in our own heads for a while before Blaine's tummy starts to growl.

 

We both laugh out loud and I can't keep the teasing inside.

 

“The beast must be fed, it seems.”

 

“Kuuuuuuuuurt.”

 

“Blaine. You worked hard the last couple of hours and I think it's time to reward you with breakfast. And please keep in mind that it's my turn today to make you come so eat well. But don't overdo it. I can't stand to be puked on or something like that.”

 

Blaine slaps my butt after that and I yelp in surprise at that brazen move.

 

We get dressed quickly in lounge wear and brush our teeth in unison in the bathroom. Quick glances at each other in the mirror remind me of domestic bliss. Well, it can't really last but I'll take what I can get.

 

On our way to the breakfast room down in the lobby Blaine takes my hand.

 

“Do you meet up with your family today?”

 

“No, I'm all yours for today. And tomorrow for that matter.”

 

Blaine smirks mischievously.

 

“Excellent.”

 

“Something I should know about?”

 

“No. Not yet. Wait and see, Kurt. Patience is a virtue.”

 

I snort and some heads turn around, watching us.

 

“Honey, my virtue is long gone.”

 

“Oh maybe you could pretend to be one for me, sometime.”

 

I actually blush at Blaine's words. Holy freaking shit this guy is some kinky bastard.

 

“Wait and see, Anderson. I may have something up my sleeve, sometime.”

 

We eat mostly in silence and I can see some of my teammates ogling Blaine.

 

“You turn quite some heads here, honey.”

 

Blaine looks around the room and grins.

 

“Not interested.”

 

“Good boy!”

 

We snicker until we're finished and it feels amazing between us. The slight teasing, the flirty looks, the innuendos, the warm buzzing in my heart. I wish he would live in New York.

 

We decide to watch a movie in my room. No need to do touristy things in Columbus. I prefer not to.

 

It's cozy. We're lying in the freshly made bed, cuddling with me resting my head on his shoulder and him caressing my back under my shirt.

 

The movie is quite boring though and the soothing touches lull me to sleep pretty fast.

 

When I wake up, I am alone in bed but the part where Blaine has been is still warm. So he's not gone for long.

 

I sit up and stretch my arms over my head when I hear Blaine's voice coming from the adjoining bathroom.

 

“... Mom. No I'm busy. How's Kiki? … Yeah? Oh good. … No, I can't ask him to accompany me. … No! He'll be gone in a couple of days. … Of course I'm happy that you want to meet him. … No Mom. Come on. I don't know where we stand, okay? … Of course I like him like that. … God, can you please stop it? … Yes, I'll come see you in 2 or 3 days to get Kiki. … I know. … Yes, I'll say hi to him. Have to go. Love you. Bye.”

 

I can hear some quiet murmuring before Blaine steps out of the bathroom and sees me staring.

 

“Oh. You're awake.”

 

“I am. Was that your mother?”

 

“Erm yes. She told me to say hi to you.”

 

I am intrigued that Blaine told his mother about me but I need to know more.

 

“Ooooh that's nice. Please say hi back when you talk the next time. What did you tell her about me. Or us?”

 

Blaine gulps before he answers.

 

“Um well. I told her that I met someone and that we get along really good.”

 

“And?”

 

“That you are very cute and sweet and kind and nice and that I like you very much.”

 

“And what did she say?”

 

“She was trying to get me to take you with me to visit her soon. I told her that you'll be gone in a couple of days and she said that I should fight for you. Basically. I know she's acting ridiculous. But she's always like that.”

 

I know that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about feelings and if there is a chance to be together but I know the answer to that already so I don't reply. I just nod and smile at him. I think we're both foolish to think that this could work miles apart.

 


	28. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

“I can't-.”

 

I'm not sure what that means but Kurt looks panicked.

 

“Kurt? What do you mean?”

 

He sits up to let my cock slip out before he sits back down again.

 

“Blaine. Can we maybe enjoy this until the competitions are over and talk then? Please let's not make this harder now. There are so many things to talk about. I know you want to. I want to talk too but please. Let us have this first. Can you? Can you do that for me?”

 

First I am confused, then hurt. I don't understand why he doesn't want to talk it out. I really don't get it. We're making things harder this way.

 

I sigh in defeat.

 

“If you insist.”

 

“Blaine. Please please believe me that I really really like you and I love what we have right now. I really do.”

 

Well that doesn't sound too bad now. I watch him closely and I can see fear and affection. Maybe I just have to give him time.

 

“Okay. But please promise me that we will talk. You're not just a hookup for me, Kurt.”

 

Oh. There is relief in his eyes but on top there is still the fear.

 

“I promise. And you're not a hookup for me either.”

 

That was kinda obvious for me now too.

 

“I know.”

 

We clean up quickly and cuddle in bed. Just enjoying the presence of each other. No talking needed right now. Just when I'm about to dose off, my stomach starts to growl. We both laugh out loud.

 

“The beast must be fed, it seems.”

 

He's so mean to me.

 

“Kuuuuuuuuurt.”

 

“Blaine. You worked hard the last couple of hours and I think it's time to reward you with breakfast. And please keep in mind that it's my turn today to make you come so eat well. But don't overdo it. I can't stand to be puked on or something like that.”

 

He isn't real, is he? I slap his butt when he gets up and the yelp and the look he sends me makes me shiver.

 

We get dressed, brush our teeth in the en-suite bathroom and share sweet glances in the mirror.

 

This whole morning feels like paradise. I grab his hand on our way to the breakfast room.

 

“Do you meet up with your family today?”

 

“No, I'm all yours for today. And tomorrow for that matter.”

 

Oh the possibilities.

 

“Excellent.”

 

“Something I should know about?”

 

“No. Not yet. Wait and see, Kurt. Patience is a virtue.”

 

He snorts out loud and some people look over to us.

 

“Honey, my virtue is long gone.”

 

There are some dirty dirty thoughts clouding my brain. Oh Kurt is so in charge.

 

“Oh maybe you could pretend to be one for me, sometime.”

 

Oh gosh how cute. He blushes a little at my suggestion.

 

“Wait and see, Anderson. I may have something up my sleeve, sometime.”

 

Ah there he is again, the forward, sexy guy.

 

“You turn quite some heads here, honey.”

 

I look around to look what he is referring to and some guys are definitely staring at me. I have to grin when I look back at Kurt. He seems a little jealous.

 

“Not interested.”

 

“Good boy!”

 

Oh this is so much fun. I could get used to that.

 

We agree to watch a movie in Kurt's room. We thought about heading out to Columbus but what should we do. We're both not really in the mood to head out today. 'Relaxing' is the word of the day.

 

The room is cleaned and we lounge on the bed. Cuddling and enjoying each others presence. Kurt has his head on my shoulder and I caress his back under his shirt.

 

We didn't chose an action movie though and the story line is quite tiring and it doesn't take long until Kurt is sleeping soundly on me.

 

I watch rather him than the movie now and when he sleeps his face is soft and open. No confusing expressions. Just relaxed and young. He definitely should have some rest. The past days were exhausting and our spare time was satisfying but tiring too.

 

So I breath him in and am quite happy with just watching him sleep until my phone vibrates in my pocket.

 

It's my mother.

 

I slowly get up, without waking Kurt and hurry into the bathroom to take the call.

 

“Hi Mom.”

 

“Blaine! We are so proud of you. We saw it in the news. Wow. American Record Time. Honey that is so amazing.”

 

“Thank you. I have no idea how I did that.”

 

“Oh well. But you did and that's amazing.”

 

“How are you and Dad?”

 

“We're great, Blaine. Everything is great. Let's talk about that another time. I actually had a reason to call. So what is going on between you and that guy from the New York team. I saw pictures of you all cozy in the water and out of the pool.”

 

“Erm. Nothing. We're colleagues and we attend the same competitions. He's nice and very cute and sweet and kind. We talked a lot the last couple days.”

 

“Blaine don't even try to lie to me. You're smitten like a cat. I can see that in those pictures. I know my son. Are you coming over today or tomorrow?”

 

“Mom. No I'm busy. How's Kiki?”

 

“She's good, Blaine. She's a good girl.”

 

“Yeah? Oh good.”

 

“Blaine. I want to meet him. He could accompany you and visit us.”

 

“No, I can't ask him to accompany me.”

 

“Why not. He's off today and tomorrow too, like you, right? I want to meet the guy who stole my babies heart.”

 

“No! He'll be gone in a couple of days.”

 

“I get that but I want to get to know him. Just for coffee or something. You should fight for him, Blaine. Aren't you happy that we want to meet him?”

 

“Of course I'm happy that you want to meet him.”

 

“So where is the problem then. Are you ashamed of us?”

 

“No Mom. Come on. I don't know where we stand, okay?”

 

“Yeah well I understand that but we won't bite. And you like him right? Like really like him?”

 

“Of course I like him like that.”

 

“See? That's the reason why we want to meet the guy who makes you all googly. Come on, Blaine. Can't you at least ask him?”

 

“God, can you please stop it?”

 

“Alright. But please come over to see us, will you? We wanna hug you.”

 

“Yes, I'll come see you in 2 or 3 days to get Kiki.”

 

“Hopefully not just to get Kiki. You haven't been around much, lately. We miss you, Blaine.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Will you please at least say hi to him?”

 

“Yes, I'll say hi to him. Have to go. Love you. Bye.”

 

“Bye, honey.”

 

“Gosh... I can't believe her.”

 

My mother can be too much, sometimes.

 

I step out of the bathroom and see that Kurt is awake. He sits in bed with adorable bed hair.

 

“Oh. You're awake.”

 

“I am. Was that your mother?”

 

“Erm yes. She told me to say hi to you.”

 

I hope he's not creeped out now.

 

“Ooooh that's nice. Please say hi back when you talk the next time. What did you tell her about me. Or us?”

 

What the hell should I tell him now. I mean I didn't tell them about my feelings for Kurt. But I know my mother.

 

“Um well. I told her that I met someone and that we get along really good.”

 

“And?”

 

“That you are very cute and sweet and kind and nice and that I like you very much.”

 

“And what did she say?”

 

“She was trying to get me to take you with me to visit her soon. I told her that you'll be gone in a couple of days and she said that I should fight for you. Basically. I know she's acting ridiculous. But she's always like that.”

 

I have no idea, what Kurt is thinking right now. Meeting the parents was a no-no in the last years. Well. I didn't date so there is no reason to take a hookup to my parents to meet them. It's different with Kurt though.

 

He doesn't reply and just nods. Well, I guess I have my answer to that.

 

Every time when I think everything falls into place, a stupid call or conversation or whatever changes everything again. My time with Kurt is like a roller-coaster. Ups and downs. I don't know how to change that. Maybe start a conversation again.

 

“What do you want to do now?”

 

Kurt looks at me and I can see him thinking before he smirks again.

 

“I wanna do you. You can choose the position.”

 

Holy shit. Every time I ask for direction he comes up with sex. Is he me now? Not that I don't want to. Of course I do.

 

“I am up for anything, really. What do you have in mind, Kurt?”

 

He's naked in a fraction of a second and crooks his finger to beckon me forward.

 

“Get naked and lay down on your front. I will prep you and then I'll take you like that. Are you okay with that?”

 

“Kuuuurt. Of course.”

 

“Good. Come on. Take your clothes off.”

 

I do as I'm asked and when my clothes are lying on the floor my cock is ready to go. This guy gets me hard only with a look. Holy hell. I lie down on the bed and Kurt hurries into the bathroom for a second before he comes back with a bottle of massage oil or something like that. Okay, I didn't expect that.

 

“Relax, honey. I'll take care of you.”

 

Oh you have no idea.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kurt climbs onto my thighs and opens the bottle. He dribbles a bit of the oil onto my back and closes the cap of the bottle before I feel his warm hands rubbing up and down my back to spread the liquid.

 

His hands are warm and smooth. He starts kneading my shoulders and I can't stifle a groan of appreciation. My muscles are sore after the last 2 days of exercises.

 

Kurt snickers and massages lower. It's heavenly.

 

After maybe 20 minutes I am pliant and my limbs are heavy.

 

He squeezes my butt cheeks and I can't wait for more. I hear the lube bottle being opened and I know what's coming.

 

Kurt's preparation is slow and delicious.

 

“More, Kurt. I need more.”

 

I can hear the condom wrapper and soon Kurt spreads my cheeks and pushes his cock inside of me. Slow, deliberate, teasing.

 

“Please...”

 

“I've got you, honey. Patience.”

 

I spread my legs wider and then he's in me. All the way inside. It feels like heaven.

 

Kurt shuffles a little until he's fully on top of me and I welcome the weight on my body. It's intimate and personal.

 

The drag is slow. In-out-in-out. He kisses my shoulder and puts open-mouthed kisses on my neck and my upper spine. I shudder. It's amazing. We stay like this for a while before Kurt snaps.

 

He picks up the pace and I push myself up on my elbows. The nudges against my prostate are much needed now and I moan loud and low. I can't do that much longer.

 

“Kurt. More. Harder. Faster.”

 

“Okay, baby.”

 

The endearments are nearly enough to send me over the edge. Kurt is loud now. Even louder than when he bottoms. I'm done. I scream. Kurt too. He slumps on top of me again and I can't move.

 

I'm blacking out from the sensations in my body.

 


	29. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again, my friends. Here are the next 2 chapters for you. Angst coming up. And please be aware that there is a flashback of what happened to Kurt back in high school. Description of violence and sexual harassment. If you can't deal with that, please leave out the marked *flashback*. These two chapters are new. So I changed my style a little bit due to nice comments which reminded me, that repetitions of the same scene in two different chapters can be very boring to read. I hope you enjoy the new chapters. I can't say yet, how many there are to come. I let the guys decide their pace and where this will lead. I have an ending in mind but everything else is more or less spontaneous. I'm sorry for the long AN but I needed to get the warnings out too. Enjoy and let me know, what you think. XO, Dana

**Kurt**

 

I'm slumped on Blaine's back when I cautiously pull out of him and throw the condom in the trash bin. I climb off his back and he turns around with closed eyes.

 

Looking at Blaine nearly breaks me. He's blissed out and I take a good look at his sated and relaxed face. Take in every inch of his gorgeous face. The strong nose, the curved kissable full lips, the dark and so very long lashes and his curly hair I want to bury my fingers in.

 

He slowly opens his beautiful eyes and my heart misses a beat. He is the most breathtaking man I have ever seen. I could so easily fall in love with him.

 

I know the path I am currently on is a very dangerous one. I am due to heartbreak.

 

I can't think clearly. What am I supposed to do? I've never really been in this kind of situation before now.

 

We still have today before the last 2 days of competitions start. And after that, I'll be with my family for a week.

 

Better to make a clean break now and avoid him for the rest of my stay? Take everything he's willing to give? I am freaking out right now. I don't know what to do.

 

“Kurt?”

 

I turn my face towards Blaine and I see confusion plastered on his face and in his eyes.

 

“I can hear you thinking! Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Blaine. Please, not now.”

 

“Kurt, we have to talk about it. Better now and rip the band aid off.”

 

“Wow. That's one way to put it.”

 

“But it's the truth. We're dancing around the issue and it won't get better until we talk about it.”

 

“If we talk about it, then it'll be over, Blaine.”

 

“Ah I see. So you already know that you'll dump me after the competitions even before we can talk about it? That's rich, Kurt. You don't even give me or us the chance to make it work?”

 

I panic and jump out of bed to cross the room. I need to put distance between us.

 

“That's not fair, Blaine. I'd really date you if you would live in New York or I'd live here. But that's not the case and I can't deal with long-distance. I can't and I won't, Blaine.”

 

“And that's exactly what I said. You won't even consider giving this – us – a chance.”

 

“How in hell would we have a chance, Blaine? I don't see any.”

 

Blaine blanks, takes a good look at me which is full of disbelief and sadness and gets up from the bed, throws his clothes on and walks toward the door.

 

“Well then, I guess all is said here. Good luck for the competitions, Kurt. It was fun.”

 

I have no chance to say something in return or try to hold him back because he's gone after another second and slams the door shut.

 

“Fuck...”

 

I stand there in my room, naked like the day I was born and start throwing things through my room. I am angry and sad and disappointed. Too many emotions in a single blink of an eye. What have I done? Was that the way I wanted to end this? No, definitely not but maybe it's for the best this way. No tears, no sad goodbyes, no hugs and 'see you's'.

 

Now I can concentrate on the important things to come. No more distractions.

 

I pull myself together and take a shower.

 

When I'm done and enter the bedroom again wrapped in a fluffy robe, I take a look at the rumpled bed and I feel sick to my stomach.

 

After I empty myself into to toilet, the tears start falling. I feel like a complete asshole. I treated Blaine like shit. I didn't listen to him or what he had on his mind. I am running again. Running from something or someone who could be special to me. Was it just to protect myself and my heart? I am not sure of anything anymore. This place makes me sick. I hate to be back. I don't know why but the old demons rush into my mind again. I tried so hard to forget all this but right now, at this point, all comes back and with a force that knocks me off my feet.

 

*** Flashback ***

 

_Shit. I forgot that I left my conditioner in the shower in the locker room. I will not leave it there. These products cost a fortune. I don't hear anything from the other side of the door and feel brave enough to go in there alone._

 

_Karofsky's behavior towards me has changed in the last couple of weeks. After the beating and slurs and shoving, he started to look at me differently. Hungry, possessive, predatory. I am fucking scared of him right now. I could deal with the harassment, the name-calling and the stares, but this is new. This is skin-crawling._

 

_I shove through the door and listen again. Nothing. After rounding the corner I am suddenly glued to the spot. Karowsky is sitting on a chair, completely naked, stroking his hard-on. I am about to turn around and flee but my legs won't move. He stares at me and grins smugly._

 

“ _I knew you would come back. I was waiting for you. I am already so hard for you, honey. See? My dick is so ready to fuck your delicious mouth. Couldn't think of anything else in the last couple of weeks. You make me come so hard at night when I think about your mouth and your tight hole. Can't wait to bury myself in you. You want that, Kurt? I know you want that. I am the only option you have here in this fucking cow town. Come here now, before I come without touching you.”_

 

_My brain starts to work again and panic must be written on my face because Karowsky jumps from the chair and grabs my hair before I can turn and leave. The hand he stroked himself with covers my mouth and I can smell his musky scent. I gag. He grins._

 

“ _You can smell me, huh? Ready to take my dick into your mouth? Nod!”_

 

_I shake my head. He grabs my hair more harshly and nods my head._

 

“ _Good boy. Told you that I knew you can't fucking wait to take my dick.”_

 

_My body starts to shake. My scalp stings and my eyes water. I know what will happen. He'll rape me. Or at least force me to suck him off. I know that he is so much stronger than I but I try to break free from his hold. He suspected this already though and grabs me harder._

 

“ _You will blow me now, Kurt. On your knees.”_

 

_I don't move and struggle to keep myself on my feet._

 

_Karofsky grabs the scarf from my neck and ties my hands in front of me so fast that I didn't see it coming. Then he kicks me in the back of my knees so that I slump down on my knees in front of him. His erection bobs into my face and I tremble like a leaf. He grabs my hair again and pulls my head backwards._

 

“ _Now the fun part can begin. You will suck me fast. I will come down your throat and you will beg me to take your filthy slut ass when I'm done. I will fuck you so hard that you will scream my name when you come. And then you can go. You will come back here tomorrow at the same time and we'll do it again. And again, and again. And if you say a word about this to somebody, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. Are we clear?”_

 

_He pushes my head back and forth and grins._

 

“ _Knew it. So let's get started, my dick is so fucking hard for you.”_

 

_Karowsky holds my head in place and grabs my nose to make me breath through my mouth. I try to hold the breath as long as I can but at some point I need the air and open my mouth._

 

_He shoves his cock into my mouth and pushes it to the back of my throat where I start to gag._

 

“ _Yeah just like that, honey. Such a filthy mouth you have.”_

 

_I look up at him and see that his eyes are closed. With the last willpower I can manage, I do the only thing I can think of. I bite down on his dick. Hard. He starts screaming and releases his hold on me. He falls on his knees and huddles on the floor, holding his dick._

 

“ _You fucking bitch. You bit me. Fuck!”_

 

_I stumble onto my feet and head to the door. I have never run so fast in my entire life._

 

_He howls behind me and before I can crash through the door I hear him say: “When I get you alone, I will make you pay.”_

 

_I run down the empty hallway, hands still tied up but I need to get away as fast as possible. When I reach my car, I managed to get my hands free, stumble into my car and drive as if the devil was right behind me. After a couple of miles I stop and jump out to hurl into a bush._

 

*** End Flashback ***

 

I find myself on the floor in front of the toilet again. I can't breath. I know I have a panic attack. I didn't have one in years. I know that I can't definitely finish my competitions in this state. I have to call the Coach.

 


	30. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

After the first anger dissipates when I leave Kurt's room, I don't understand what happened in there. We had an amazing time, I felt close to him and I thought he would feel the same.

 

I shake my head and leave to visit Sebastian. I need someone to talk to. I need my best friend right now.

 

A short while later I stand in front of Bas' home. I have a key of his place, like he has one to mine. We exchanged keys a while back after a night out partying hard and he couldn't walk by himself anymore. So I let myself into his place and listen for any sounds. When I don't hear anything suspicious, I call out for him.

 

No answer. Hm, maybe he's asleep. I saw his car outside so I'm pretty sure, he's at home.

 

With a sigh, I turn to head towards his bedroom and the door is closed. There is movement behind the door though. When I open it silently, I push my head inside to see if Bas is asleep. He had a competition that morning. What greets my eyes and ears is nothing I expected to see though.

 

Bas is on his hands and knees and Justin is behind him and rocks into his body slowly. There aren't many words spoken. Just a few whispers of 'yes' and 'there' and 'so good'. What I am witnessing here is a first. Bas NEVER bottoms with hookups. There is already a familiarity there that I didn't expect. I know they hooked up a few times in the past years but this is different. This looks like more. Like feelings involved.

 

Wow. Didn't expect that.

 

I close the door again silently and make my way back to the front door. I stand there in the hall and hear Bas shouting for more and harder. Giving them another couple of minutes before I bang the door loudly.

 

“Bas?”

 

I hear muffled voices and Bas yells back.

 

“I'm coming. Gimme a second.”

 

Yeah I guess that's accurate. I grin.

 

“Okay!”

 

It takes another bit before Bas shows up in briefs and a tee.

 

“What's with the banging, Blaine?”

 

“I could ask you the same, buddy.”

 

Bas frowns. “Huh?”

 

“Nothing. Do you have a minute? I need someone to talk to.”

 

Bas hurriedly looks back towards his bedroom and sighs. “Sure. Is it about Hummel?”

 

“Actually it is, yeah.”

 

“Okay. Come on, let's sit on the couch instead of standing in the hallway.”

 

I follow him towards the living room and we sit down.

 

“Do you plan to keep Justin in your room until the coast is clear for him to flee?”

 

“What?”

 

“Bas, I know Justin is here with you. Come on, don't hide him from me.”

 

“Jesus, Blaine. How long have you been here?”

 

“A while.”

 

“Oh. OH! You didn't peek into my bedroom, right?”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“Because you're a weirdo and a voyeur.”

 

“Alright, I did.”

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

“That was exactly what I was thinking when I say Justin pummel into you.”

 

“Can you stop?”

 

“Why? I'm curious. I've never seen you that way with someone?”

 

“Like what? Like fucking?”

 

“No. Slow and sweet. You are a 'hard and fast' guy, when I remember correctly.”

 

“Fuck you, Blaine.”

 

“Tsk tsk. I don't think so, Bas. Justin did a good job. You're looking really sated right now.”

 

Bas slaps my shoulder hard, glaring at me.

 

“Alright, I quit it. But whatever that is between you, I like it. I like seeing you like this.”

 

“You're not here to talk about me, so let's quit the crap. Talk about Hummel.”

 

I sigh audibly and let myself sink into the couch a little more. Bas looks at me with a raised eyebrow and he relaxes. Though his look is more concerned now than annoyed.

 

“Spill. You look like shit. Or like someone kicked your puppy.”

 

“Leave Kiki out of it.”

 

“I didn't mean it that way and you know it. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Did he hurt you? Do I have to kick his ass?”

 

“No. Well not exactly. Or maybe.”

 

“Blaine? Why don't you start at the beginning.”

 

“Okay. Well as you know we had a great couple of days until now. Kurt and I. We clicked and the sex is amazing. Was. Well you know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah I got that from the heart eyes you two threw at each other.”

 

“Well yeah. It was really great and we have awesome chemistry. In and outside of the bedroom. He's amazing. I was considering to talk about a possible relationship here. I knew that Kurt didn't do hookups. He told me, Justin told me. So I really was allowing myself to see where this with us would go.”

 

“And he didn't?”

 

“I thought that was what he wanted. A relationship. Okay maybe long-distance but we could make it work. I could fly to New York every other weekend or on weekdays. But I guess I got it wrong. First, he refused to talk about this and promised that we would talk later, or tomorrow or after the competitions but I just wanted to clear it up that I was totally on board with a relationship. Apparently he wasn't though.”

 

“He changed his own rules?”

 

“One could think that, yes. He told me flat in the face earlier that as soon as we would talk about us, it'll be over. So there wasn't any chance for anything more than a couple of days of fun and casual sex.”

 

“But that's what you always do, Blaine.”

 

“Before Kurt. Yes. But it's different with him.”

 

“And now? He threw you out of his place or what?”

 

“No. I left after he said that is was over and I got angry and slammed his door and thanked him for the fun.”

 

“Oh Blaine.”

 

“I know. I'm so stupid. First time I want more than just sex and it bites me in the ass.”

 

“That bitch. I will kick his ass tomorrow.”

 

“No, you won't.”

 

“Why wouldn't I? That's a shitty move. He was the one to pursue you to go on a date with him before considering sex. And now he dumped you because you wanted more? That's fucking incredible.”

 

“Maybe I thought it wrong. We didn't really talk so maybe I read the signs wrong and he was willing to hookup instead of following his own rules. Then it would definitely be my own fucking fault to fall for him-”

 

“Wait! What did you say?”

 

“Um, nothing.”

 

“You fell for him? Blaine, how fucking stupid are you?”

 

“Wow, thanks, Bas. That comes from the right person. You're accusing me of being stupid for falling for a guy who doesn't live here if you are in the same boat as myself, SEBASTIAN!”

 

Bas blinks a few times and says nothing. I can see that my words had the right effect. He's scared. I was so right.

 

A sheepishly looking Justin comes into view and is completely clothed.

 

“Um, I should go. Will you call me, Bas?”

 

I look at Justin over Sebastian's shoulder and shake my head.

 

“Please stay, Justin. I'm about to leave. I guess you two have a lot of talking to do for yourself. And please do. Don't let that asshole here refuse to talk things out about you two and what you expect of the other, okay? I'm heading out. It was good to see you, Justin. Bas?”

 

Bas raises his head and I can see the tumult in his eyes.

 

“Please, Bas. Don't be an idiot and talk things out, yeah? Thanks for listening. Love you.”

 

With that, I turn on my heel and walk out of his apartment without looking back. For now.

 


	31. Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello friends. Here are the next 2 chapters. We're probably nearing the end. A couple more. Enjoy!

**Kurt**

 

After an embarrassing phone call with my Coach, although he promised me that he understood the circumstances, I decide to call my Dad.

 

“Hey buddy. How is it going?”

 

“Hey Dad. Can I come home early?”

 

My Dad is silent for a while.

 

“Are you okay, kiddo?”

 

“No. No I'm not.”

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“Yes, but not on the phone.”

 

“Is it Blaine?”

 

“Yes and no. I'll explain later, okay?”

 

“You do what you need. We'll be home waiting for you. You coming now?”

 

“Yes. I talked with the Coach and I told him that I couldn't continue with the competitions in my current state. He understands and let me off the hook.”

 

“Panic attack?”

 

“Yeah. Bad one. Haven't had one like this in ages. I'm getting the car in a bit and drive over, okay?”

 

“Sure, Kurt. See you soon. Please drive safely.”

 

“Will do. See you in a bit, dad. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, kiddo.”

 

I slump my shoulders and get up to pack my bags.

 

After checking out of the hotel, I throw my bags into the trunk and leave without another glance back.

 

The drive home is only manageable with loud music. I need the distraction. Especially when I pull into the street of McKinley High. A shudder takes over my body and I drive by without looking.

 

When I reach our home, dad is already at the door, opening my trunk and getting the bags out, before I even have the chance to get out of the car.

 

He comes back after leaving the luggage in the hallway and throws his body against me in a tight hug, when I step next to the drivers door.

 

“Kid, you okay?”

 

My eyes water and I grab my dad harder when the tears pool out of my eyes. The sobs start silently but when my dad hugs me back fiercely, I can't contain the loud noises escaping my throat.

 

He guides me inside the house and we sit down on the couch. I feel like a little kid, being held that close to my dad. No more words are exchanged for what feels like hours.

 

He's alone. Carole and Finn must be at work.

 

When I feel a little better I start pulling back and wipe my face.

 

“Thank you, dad.”

 

“No need to thank me, bud. Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Yes. I think so.”

 

“Okay, I'll listen.”

 

I sigh heavily and look away to gather my thoughts. It'll be a little easier if I don't have to look into my dad's eyes. He knows everything about the incident with Karofsky in high school. I hid it for a long time. When I pulled back from Glee Club and my friends, refusing to leave the house after school and throwing myself into my studying, my family was suspicious. After several months of me refusing to talk about it, I broke. My dad wanted to kill Karowsky and Finn did too. Carole tried to calm everyone into reason and after pressing charges that unfortunately lead to nothing, I couldn't wait for the day of graduation. My ticket out of this town. I found a very good therapist in New York and things got a lot better very fast. Mostly because I really tried to forget all that. I was lucky that it didn't went further than it did.

 

Coming back from my thoughts I answer as calmly and clinical, as I can.

 

“I had a panic attack.”

 

“Okay. What caused it?”

 

“I know you know that Blaine and I didn't just shake hands after the competitions.”

 

“Yes, I know. No judgment from here, buddy but that's not you.”

 

“I know, dad. But there is something more with Blaine. Or was.”

 

“Ah I see. What happened?”

 

I rub my hands over my face and cross my legs at my ankles.

 

“Well we had a good time and I think that Blaine wanted more out of what was going on between us.”

 

“But that's good, right? I thought this Blaine guy was like the hooker of the Ohio team. He has a reputation.”

 

“Dad! Don't call him a hooker! He just practiced his relationships different than me, okay. That doesn't make him a hooker.”

 

“Alright, alright. Sorry. Go on.”

 

“So earlier he wanted to talk about us and I told him that if we would talk about us, it'll be over.”

 

“I guess he didn't take it well?”

 

“Well no. He accused me of dumping him and fled.”

 

“I'm sorry to say this, buddy but you kinda did.”

 

“I know. But how would this 'relationship' work? I don't do long-distance and I will definitely not come back here for good. I have my life in New York. Alexander, Vogue, swimming.”

 

“Maybe you should still have given him the chance to talk about what he wants out of this and hear him out? That would have been fair, buddy. You kinda took every chance out of his hands to hear what he thinks and wants.”

 

“It's better this way.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I do.”

 

“What happened next?”

 

“I had a flashback. Of the uh – incident back then.”

 

“I figured. And all the stress with Blaine brought it up?”

 

“Not particularly, but I guess in a way. And being back here too.”

 

“I see. You wanna fly home?”

 

“Not this second but soon, yes.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Don't take it personally, dad. You know I love to spend time with you and Finn and Carole.”

 

“I know, buddy. Don't worry. I want you to be happy and comfortable. And I know you can't be that here. It's okay. Carole will pamper you today and tomorrow and if you want to fly home the day after, we will support that.”

 

“Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me.”

 

“Don't worry about it. So tell me more about Blaine. What kinda guy is he?”

 

“Where is the need, dad? I won't see him again.”

 

“Because I'd like to know. Come on, give me some details. Uh, you know, about him, not what hanky panky you did in the bedroom.”

 

“Dad!” I blush furiously and am happy about the distraction my dad always can hand me. He has me at easy minutes after being around him.

 

“What? I don't need details but is he a nice guy?”

 

I sigh and resign.

 

“Yes, dad. He is a friendly, nice, handsome, funny, witty, awesome guy.”

 

“Oh? When will you two get married?”

 

“Very funny.”

 

“I know. That's me. Burt – the funny lumberjack guy, aka dad.”

 

I can't hold myself after that statement. I burst into broad laughter. Dad grins smugly.

 

“Thanks, dad. That was a good one.”

 

“Thought so. Still. I think you might like that little swimmer guy.”

 

I think about his words and he looks at me expectantly.

 

“I think I do.”

 

“Even more a reason to talk to him.”

 

“No. Not happening.”

 

“Kurt...”

 

“No, dad. No more talking about Blaine.”

 

“Alright. Wanna do something?”

 

“No, not really. Can we just catch up a bit and sit here on the couch?”

 

“Sure. I'll grab us a snack, yeah?”

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

“No need. I'm glad you came home for a bit.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry.”

 

“Never apologize for that, Kurt. Never.”

 

I watch him walk into the kitchen and fold my legs under myself on the couch. It's good to be with my dad. He always was and is my anchor. The most reliable person in the world. He loves me unconditionally and I do so little in return. Maybe I should come home more. I don't know, if I can though.

 

My thoughts are interrupted again when dad comes back and hands me a sandwich.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

We talk for hours after devouring the sandwich and I hear the door open, when Carole and Finn enter the living room.

 

“Kurt! You're here?”

 

Dad quickly jumps from the couch and ushers them both out in the hallway where I hear them whisper.

 

I roll my eyes at my fathers antics and holler

“Dad! You can tell them here, I don't mind and I won't break down at the moment, you know?”

 

A sad looking Finn enters the living room again and he sits down next to me on the couch while dad and Carole still whisper in the hallway.

 

“Bro. I'm so sorry.”

 

“It's okay, Finn. I didn't have one in years. It'll pass. I am already a lot better than a few hours ago. Dad does miracles.”

 

“Yeah, he's good with those kinda things.”

 

“That he is. Come on. Tell me all about what's going on with you.”

 

We chat a bit about him and his life when Carole hugs me from behind the couch. Just that. A hug. No words, no questions. It's comfortable and soothing. She knows me well by now.

 

“How long will you stay, bro?”

 

“Only until tomorrow. I need to go back home.”

 

Finn looks at me with his big brown eyes full of understanding.

 

“I know. It's okay. Don't feel bad.”

 

“Thanks, Finn. I owe you one.”

 

“Naw. We stick together.”

 

“That we do!”

 

 


	32. Blaine

**Blaine**

 

I am determined. The talk with Bas made me think about my own piece of advice I gave him. I have to find Kurt and let myself not be dismissed before I get out, what I want to say to him.

 

In the evening, I head back to Kurt's hotel and knock on his door. After a minute, I hear shushing in the room and a stranger opens the door.

 

“Yes? Can I help you?”

 

I am dumbfounded and look at the handsome man in front of me.

 

“Um. I think I have the wrong room. I'm sorry for interrupting.”

 

The man watches me with curious eyes.

 

“No need. No harm done.”

 

“Okay. Have a good evening.”

 

“You too.”

 

I turn around and leave the hotel on the fastest way possible.

 

Who the hell was that guy? Did Kurt find a quick replacement? Or was that guy his boyfriend or ex-boyfriend? I am confused and hurt.

 

The evening passes quickly. Me sulking on my couch, Kiki on my lap. I have another couple of competitions tomorrow and I will see Kurt again. I debate with myself if I want to confront him with what I saw or not. Maybe not. It might end in a yelling match or something. Not on the last competition days. I can't let that mess with my head. Not now.

 

I drop off Kiki the next morning at my parents without answering any questions, my mother shoots at me. I promise to talk the next day and head out to the pool.

 

I see Bas and Justin kissing in front of the locker room. Good for them. Hopefully they talked it out. Found a solution.

 

“Hey, Blaine.”

 

“Hey, Jus. Sorry I have to get ready. No time for chatting.”

 

I leave and feel the stare of both him and Bas on my back. But I don't care at the moment that I act like a total douche.

 

After a couple of minutes, Bas enters the locker room and watches me with a calculating look.

 

“What?” I snap.

 

“What the fuck happened, Blaine?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Yeah, tell that your mother.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Very funny. Come on, we're besties. Tell me.”

 

I growl and turn my face towards him.

 

“I wanted to talk to Kurt again last night but when I knocked on his door, a very handsome stranger opened.”

 

“And?”

 

“And? That was a quick replacement, hm? Or is his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, fuck-buddy or whoever the fuck he is in town?”

 

“Whoa, calm down, prissy. Did you ask him?”

 

“No. I haven't seen Kurt since. And I shouldn't bother anymore. None of my fucking business.”

 

“Well so I guess you're not interested to hear, that Kurt checked out of the hotel yesterday after your little dispute and headed over to his parents house?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, don't play dumb.”

 

“Who said that?”

 

“Justin. Kurt called his coach yesterday and told him that he can't come back for the last competitions and went to his parents place.”

 

“Does Justin know where that is?”

 

“You should ask him, but I don't think so.”

 

“Fuck. What have I done?”

 

“Why you? What could you possibly have done?”

 

“I- I didn't let him explain why and I left on a sour note. Slamming the door behind me.”

 

“I don't think that's why he doesn't finish his competitions. Blaine be reasonable.”

 

“I don't care why he's not here. I need to find him.”

 

“Not now. We have a competition ahead. It's important. You're the shoo-in here. Don't be stupid, Blaine.”

 

I think about Bas' words and I know he's right. But I still have to talk to Justin.

 

“Okay, okay. You're right. So enough about me. Did you talk to Justin?”

 

Bas turns away from me and hurries into his Speedos. Trying to avoid the talk with me.

 

“Bas!”

 

“What?”

 

“Talk. To. Me.”

 

“Alright, alright. We talked, a little. Between the sex.”

 

“Bas...”

 

“What? You wanted to know. So listen.”

 

I roll my eyes at him.

 

“Please tell me everything, then.”

 

“Okay. So after you left, Jus and I sat down. We talked. We like each other. We have feelings for each other. We are great together. In the bedroom and out of it too. We have great chemistry. He doesn't take any shit from me and he gives it right back. We laugh a lot together and my tummy is full of butterflies when I look at him.”

 

“Wow, Bas...”

 

“I know. Sickeningly sweet, hm? So not me.”

 

“Go on, please.”

 

“Uh, well. We want to date. Justin wants us to be exclusive. And I agreed.”

 

“So you're doing the long-distance thing?”

 

“Erm. Not necessarily, no. I mean we haven't talked it out properly but after the competitions, I have a lot of free time and I will go with him to New York for a month or two. See where that will lead. If we still feel the same way after a while. And I guess we'll figure out what will happen then, if we do.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

 

“Bas. I'm speechless. Would you consider to move to New York? For Justin?”

 

“Don't get your panties twisted. Nothing is decided here. We'll spend time together. Check if we could make it for a longer time than a few days here and there. If we do, I might move to New York, yes. And you will accompany me.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“You will find Kurt, talk things out, fall into bed, fall in love and move with me.”

 

“You're delusional, you know that?”

 

“Think about it, Blaine. It would be the perfect opportunity to change our boring life here. We can swim in New York too. We can live there. We can have a fulfilling life.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

 

“I'm still the same guy, Blaine. But I think I fell in love for the first time in my life. And it feels great. Sex with feelings is amazing. Getting to know the body you're exploring. Not just getting off. Finding little things the other guy loves, makes him squirm, moan, scream. Name it. Justin's body is a wonderland. For me to devour, to explore, to consume-”

 

“Okay, no more details please.”

 

“Sorry. But you get what I mean. Don't you want that with Kurt, too?”

 

“Of course I do but how the hell shall I do that? He's gone and he told me flat that it's over.”

 

“And you will fight for him, you hear me? I know you, Blaine. I've seen you the last couple of days. This is different. You're different with him. He's good for you, you know? Fight, Blaine.”

 

“You're a sappy romantic deep in your heart, Bas. You know that?”

 

“Shut up and listen to me for once. But first things first. Competitions. Then potential love.”

 

“Aye, sir.”

 

“Good boy!”

 

We head out soon after our conversation and I spot Justin with his team a couple of yards from us on the side of the pool.

 

Justin looks over and I see his face light up like a candle when he locks eyes with Bas. He comes over and rubs his naked shoulder affectionately against Bas'.

 

“Hey Jus. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, Blaine. What's up?”

 

“What's with Kurt leaving?”

 

Justin rubs the back of his head and cautiously looks between Bas and me.

 

“Um. Well. Apparently he called the coach and told him, that he couldn't continue with his competitions. So he left the hotel yesterday and headed home to his parents in Lima. That's all the coach told us. So I have no idea if he will come back or heads home to New York on his own or whatever. I'm sorry, Blaine. That's all I know.”

 

“Thanks, Jus. Do you know where Kurt's parents live?”

 

“No. I just know that they live in Lima and that his dad owns a garage.”

 

“Okay that is something I can work with. I'll check if I find something online maybe. Oh and congrats on stealing this guy off to New York. He's a good guy. Treat him well!”

 

Justin blushes furiously and shoots a glare at Bas.

 

“Word spreads fast, huh?”

 

“He's my best friend. We don't have any secrets.”

 

“I know. It's okay.”

 

He looks at me again.

 

“I will. Thank you for rooting for us yesterday. It helped to figure out, what we want from this.”

 

“I thought so. Be good to each other, guys.”

 

Justin and Bas share a cute little kiss and Bas joins me on my way to the rest of our teammates.

 


End file.
